When Worlds Collide book 1: Elemental Bakugan War
by White Hunter
Summary: What if Ash had a sister that was born and raised by wild Arcanine before she was adopted by the Ketchum family? And on top of that they must save the their world from clashing with Vestoria. Bakugan will take on human forms in this story; R&R!
1. Chapter 1&2

When Worlds Collide; book 1: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon, only the characters that I've made up. The story might connect with the same Bakugan episodes that you've guys had seen before, but there is going to be a slightly different from the story.

Home coming and mysterious dreams

Persons profile:

_My name is Leona Ketchum of Pallet Town. I'm fourteen years old, while my brother, Ash Ketchum, is fifteen. Well…He's not actually my real brother and I was never really born in Pallet town. So here is my story that I'm about to tell you all. When I was only a baby my parents had abandoned me within a large, dense forest to die. I was soon found by a female Arcanine. This Arcanine wasn't like any Arcanine that I'd had ever seen in my life before. Her fur was pure white like freshly fallen snow in the beginning of winter with a silver mane and tail that glistened within the sun's radiant light. The female Arcanine was mated with the leader of a pack of Arcanine. The female Arcanine had brought me back to her pack where her mate took one good look at me and couldn't help but accept me into his litter of pups. The two Arcanine's only had a litter of four male Growlithe pups and the oldest of them was chosen to become leader of the pack someday. I was quickly accepted into the pack and I grew to learn more about nature, and understand the words of Pokemon who taught me many things that no human could ever learn in his or her life time._

_I was living the rest of my life to the fullest with my litter mates and the pack members. They were the only family that I'd ever had in my life, and I was happy for that, but that soon changed after I became six years old. Humans came into our forest, and started to set it on fire so that they could drive the Arcanine clan towards them. My mother and father knew of their trickery and they quickly lead me, my brother's and the pack to safety, but the human's had surrounded us on all sides. They captured my mother, father, three of my brother's and almost the entire pack, but some of the pack members somehow managed to escape from the humans attack. My older brother had out witted the humans by firing an ember attack on the two men that had surrounded us, and quickly lead me away from our forest home. We traveled for many days as we looked for a home where we can live in peace with no human's to bother us. That was when we came upon a small village called Pallet Town. So many humans were living there along side Pokemon. I was discussed at the sight I saw front of me when I first eyed the Pokemon being petted by those humans. How could those Pokemon stand to be around those humans when humans were the evilest creatures on our planet? My thoughts about humans soon changed when I came across a boy with dark black hair and brown eyes. Under his eyes were zigzag lines that looked utterly ridicules on him, but they were something that made him who he was. We soon came face to face with each other when he accidentally kicked his ball too hard and it fell into a bush. That was when we met. He came into the bush that my brother and I were hiding in and we came eye to eye with each other. The boy was around seven years old as he stood looking at me with curiosity. My brother and I quickly ran away from the boy before he could have chance to talk to me._

_I soon returned later to the same spot as yesterday and saw the same boy standing in front of the bush where my brother and I had hidden in the other day. I didn't know why I did it, but I walked out of the bush and looked up at the boy in front of me. He soon started talking to me in a voice that was kind and soft. He soon told me his name._

"_My name is Ash Ketchum."_

_That was when he started showing me how to talk along with his mother after he introduced me to her. My Growlithe brother quickly warmed up to Ash and his mother when he came along with me to meet them. I was soon adopted into their family and became Mrs. Ketchum's first daughter and little sister to Ash. We played with each other all the time along with my Growlithe brother as Ash showed me all of the greatest places around Pallet Town. He soon had to leave Pallet Town on his journey around Kento with his starter Pokemon, a stubborn Pikachu that refused to have anything to do with him. I said goodbye to him when he was at edge of Pallet Town boarders. I had a few tears running down my face as I watched him leave while dragging his new Pokemon behind him on a clothing line that our mother gave to him before he started out on his journey. I knew that I would never see Ash again for a long time for my time soon came when I turned ten years old myself. I had a teary goodbye with my mother before I went to professor Oak's Lab with my Growlithe brother to get my starter Pokemon. I was partnered with an Eevee that no trainer wanted and I soon found out why when I was attacked by a wild flock of Spearow's. Eevee quickly came to my aid and shot out a powerful bolt of electricity as he knocked down all of the Spearow's in just one blow._

_Eevee looked at me with his brown eyes as it waited to find out what I thought of him. I soon walked up to Eevee, knelt down and picked him up. I lifted him up to my eye level with a smile. I told him that it didn't matter whether he was different or not as long as we could still be partners. That made Eevee cry with tears of joy as he sobbed into my shoulder and I held my new partner for hours on end until we set off on our journey._

_We soon met up with a boy named Li Steel of Vermilion city and his Pokemon partner Houndoom. We also met up with a girl named Sophie Stalin of Cerulean City and her Pokemon partner Espeon. We all traveled together through Kento, the Orange Islands, and Johto while also picking up some new Pokemon friends along the way._

_I soon found a fire stone on my journey and decided to use it when my Growlithe brother thought the time was right. After a few weeks of training my Growlithe brother soon told me that it was time and I evolved him into a beautiful and strong Arcanine that was as fast as the wind, I thus nicked named him Wind Chaser. I also captured four more Pokemon to my family and team. One of them was a mischief little Vaporeon that I called Scamp. The second Pokemon that I've caught was a shy little Sandshrew that would roll up into a ball whenever someone scared it or surprised it. My third Pokemon was an abused Absol with pure white fur that shone within the sun's light and a red scar that ran down across its right eye. And a small Pidgey that soon evolved into its highest form, a Pidgeot._

_Le captured four Pokemon for his team. He'd captured a Jolteon, a wise ninja Scyther, a spunky little Cyndaquil called Spit-Fire. And a fun loving water/electric type Pokemon called Lanturn, nicked named Sparks._

_Sophie captured three other Pokemon for her team. One of them was a beautiful Ninetales with shining golden fur, a small Horsea, and a fast swimming Dewgong that liked to challenge my Vaporeon to a race sometimes and would always win._

_I soon told Sophie and Li about my past life, and how I was adopted into the Ketchum family. That soon became the biggest mistake that I ever made within my life. You see, whenever we meet somebody new who wanted to travel with us they would suddenly change their minds and walk off in a different direction. The strange thing was that before they left, they would always look at me with a frightened or angry look within they're eyes before going on their way. I soon found out why from Eevee and Wind Chaser. Li and Sophie had been telling the people that we have met through out our journey about my past and how I was nothing but a wild beast that will attack them when their backs are turned to me. I soon decided that I will never trust any anyone with my secret again until they've earned my trust. The only few people that I've told my secret too were Misty, Brock, Tracy and professor Oak. But the people that I mostly putted my trust into are my family members who are none other than my mom and my brother Ash, but my life was about to take a sudden turn when a simple homecoming turns into an adventure. This is the beginning of where my adventure with my brother and with some new friends…starts._

Normal profile

A young girl with an Eevee at her side was running down the path that would lead her back to her home town where she will have a welcome home party with her family.

She was wearing a short sleeve purple T-shirt with a dark blue vest over it, light green pants that stretched to her kneecaps. Dark blue and light blue fingerless gloves were on her hands as she gripped them into tight knuckles while she ran. On her feet were white runners with green, red and blue patterns on them and around her head was a light blue headband. She had light blue eyes and long light brown hair that ended to the middle of her back. This was Leona Ketchum, who had journey around the Kento region, Johto region and the Orange Islands to become the world greatest Pokemon master, for it was hers and her brother's dream to become the best the world has ever seen.

Leona and her Eevee quickly stopped running and turned to see their two traveling companions legging behind them.

"Come on you two!" shouted Leona with her hands cupped over the sides of her mouth as she called to her two traveling companions.

"We're coming, just hold your horses!" shouted a boy with short black hair and brown eyes.

He was fourteen years old like Leona. He was wearing a grey sweater hoodie, blue jeans and black-white runners. His name was Li Steel and his dream is to journey around the world, and to see many different places.

The second one of their group was a long blonde hair girl with green eyes. She was the same age as Leona and Li. She was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and a short jean skirt that ended near her kneecaps and brown sandals with a white rose on the side. The girl's name was Sophie Stalin and her dream is to become the world's greatest Pokemon coordinator.

Li and Sophie had teamed up with Leona ever since she met them in Kento, but they can be a major pain when they want to be around Leona. The reason why Leona was excited to get home was because she had gotten a letter from her mother saying that Ash and a few of his friends were coming home to Pallet Town and were waiting for her there. Leona couldn't wait to see her brother again after being separated from him for so long. Li and Sophie soon caught up to the agitated Leona as she was tapping her foot on the dirt ground with impatiens.

"Man, you guys sure are slow." Leona complained as she looked at her two traveling companions before her.

"Well you don't have to run so far ahead of us you know." Li panted as he glared up at Leona.

"Li's right, I mean…what's the rush?" asked Sophie as she gave Leona a tired look.

"What's the rush?" repeated Leona with a big smile on her face. "I just got a letter from my mother telling me that Ash and the gang are coming back to Pallet Town for a reunion. I haven't seen my brother for such a long time. So I have to get home right away before he decides to pack up and get going on his journey through Shinno again. He's also bringing a new friend with him from the Shinno region as well. So we have to hurry."

"But Leona, couldn't we take a rest?" whined Li as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Li's right…we aren't like you Leona." Sophie stuttered as she too sank to the ground tiredly.

"I know you guys aren't like me, so that's why I'm giving you a little help." Leona said as she pulled out her Pokeball and throws it up into the air. "Wind Chaser, come on out bro!"

The Pokeball opened up in a flash of light as it took shape. A large orange dog appeared in front of the group with its body covered with jagged black stripes as it landed right in front of Leona and the two other human kids. A golden mane and tail flowed around its body as tuffs of golden fur appeared on all four of its legs. It lets out a howl before looking over at Leona with a dog like smirk. Leona came up to the Arcanine to pet it.

"How are you doing Wind Chaser?" asked Leona with a smile on her face.

The Arcanine, Wind Chaser, licked her on the side of her face to greet her. Leona laughed before wrapping her arms around her Pokemon brother's neck. She soon pulled away from the Arcanine to look into the deep blue eyes of her brother.

"Listen Wind Chaser, I need you to do me a little favor," said Leona as she looked over at Li and Sophie.

Wind Chaser looked over at Li and Sophie before looking back at his sister and nodded his head in understanding. Wind Chaser walked over to Li and Sophie before lying down in front of them to offer them a ride to Pallet Town. Li and Sophie gladly excepted as they hopped onto the mighty dog's back. Wind Chaser stood up on his four legs with Li sitting in the front while holding onto the dogs mane and Sophie, who was sitting sidesaddle, was holding on to Li's waist. Leona soon walked up to them to make sure that they were okay.

"You guy's okay up there?" she asked as she looked up at her two companions.

"Yeah, we're fine," answered Sophie as she looked down at Leona from Wind Chaser's back. "Now we'll have a luxury ride back to your hometown."

"Yeah," agreed Li with a nod of his head before looking down at Leona. "Well Leona, what are you waiting for? Get on so that we can ride like the wind!"

"No thanks guys." Leona declined as Eevee jumped up on to her shoulders. "I'm going to be running all the way home, along with some of my other Pokemon friends."

"Huh?" said Li and Sophie with a confused looked on their faces.

Leona soon turned away from them as she picked out three of her Pokeball's and threw them up into the air shouting: "Scamp, Absol, Pidgeot come on out!"

Three loud pops sounded through the air as Leona's three other Pokemon reveled themselves to her. Absol, that had a bright red scar on its right eye, lets out a loud bark. A young Vaporeon appeared beside Absol as it lets out a happy bark. And lastly a strong looking Pidgeot appeared as it spread its wings wide open before it let out a loud cry that could be heard for miles around.

"Hey gang," greeted Leona as she looked at all of the Pokemon before her. "How do you guy's feel about having a little race back to Pallet Town with me?"

Each one of her Pokemon started to bark or chirp at the challenge that had been offered before them and agreed to having a race with Leona, Eevee, and Wind Chaser.

"Alright then!" exclaimed Leona as she looked at her running partners. "On the count of three we'll start."

Eevee jumped down from Leona's shoulders as she and her Pokemon friends got ready to run. Wind Chaser got ready as well as he tensed his leg muscles to run along side with Leona.

"One," started Leona as she got ready to run along with her Pokemon.

"Wait, are you sure this is such a good idea!" cried Li in fear as he quickly tightened his grip on Wind Chaser's mane.

"Two," continued Leona as she ignored Li's desperate cries of protest: "THREE!"

On 'Three' Leona and her Pokemon started running down the road towards Pallet Town with Li and Sophie screaming all the way. Leona was right in front of her Pokemon with Wind Chaser coming up behind her. Absol was running with a large smirk on his face with Scamp running along side him. Pidgeot was flying over head as he cried out with delight as he felt the wind brush underneath his wings while he flew through the skies of his home world that he shared with everyone else on earth. Eevee was running beside Leona while barking out with happiness as he ran. Leona was smiling as she ran with the wind blowing through her hair while she rushed towards the place where it had been her home since she was six years old. Now, after for so long, she was coming back home and she was also going to see her brother again.

Pokemon Master Quest theme:

_There's no time to question my moves_

_I stick to the path that I choose_

_Me, and my friends, are gonna do it right_

_You'll never see us runaway from a fight!_

_To be a master is my dream_

_All I got to do is believe_

_(I believe!)_

_That I've got a chance to win_

_I'm on my way to victory_

_(Pokemon)_

_I can be a champion, if I just believe._

_I'm on a master quest_

_(Master quest)_

_I want the whole world to see_

_(That I believe)_

_I'm gonna be the very best_

'_Cause all I've got to do is believe in me_

_Pokemon!_

Leona soon saw her hometown up ahead and she quickly picked up her speed along with her Pokemon partners. Eevee was running along side Leona as they came into Pallet Town, but he soon decided to get ahead of Leona and the others. That soon became his biggest mistake as he suddenly bumped into another Pokemon in front of it. Eevee and the other Pokemon were rolling around on the ground for a moment until they came to a complete stop with Eevee on top of the Pokemon that he had bumped into.

Eevee quickly leaped off of the Pokemon to see that it was a Pikachu that he had ran into and quickly apologized for bumping into it. The Pikachu shook its head and said that it was okay for it wasn't looking where it was going either.

Just then a boy with short black hair sticking out from underneath his hat and dark brown eyes came up to them. He was wearing a red and black baseball cap on top of his head with a blue symbol on the front of it. The boy was also wearing a black vest with a yellow strip coming across his chest with a white collar over a white shirt. Baggy blue jeans, black-red runners and on his hands were dark green gloves with light green rims around the wristbands.

The boy bent down to get a better look at Eevee as he held the palm of his hand out in front of the fox Pokemon.

"Hey there little guy," said the boy in a gentle voice as he smiled down at Eevee. "Where did you come from?"

"Eevee!" shouted Leona as she and her Pokemon friends came up to the boy and Eevee.

The boy suddenly stood up as he looked over to see Leona running up to them. Leona stopped in her tracks, along with her Pokemon, as she looked at the boy in front of her. Leona and the boy stared at each other for what seemed like hours to them. Sophie, who was still on Wind Chaser's back, stared at the boy with a dreamy look upon her face. Leona soon smiled as tears started to form within her eyes. The boy soon smiled a soft smile as he looked into Leona's blue eyes.

Leona went into a sprint as she ran towards the boy and soon tackled into him with her arms wrap around the boy's neck. The boy wrapped his arms around Leona's body as he rested his chin on Leona's right shoulder with smile.

Sophie was in a state of shock when she saw the position Leona was in with the boy and started to steam up with anger. Li mouth hung wide open as he saw how Leona had made a quick move on this boy, but their surprise soon got even bigger at what Leona suddenly said next.

"It's good to see you again, bro." Leona said as she buried her face into the boy's right shoulder.

"You too sis," the boy muttered as he rubbed Leona's back to comfort her.

"Bro/sis!" shouted Sophie and Li together before they fell off of Wind Chaser's back.

Leona and the boy soon pulled away from each other as they looked over at Li and Sophie with a confusement imprinted on their faces. Leona and her Pokemon started to laugh when they saw Li and Sophie face flat on the ground. Sophie was the first one to finally recover as she jumped into a sitting position while she stared at Leona with wide eyes.

"You mean this cute boy is your brother!" shrieked Sophie in amazement.

"Yep," answered Leona with a nod as she turned to face her brother. "Ash these are my traveling companions that I told you about. The blonde haired girl is Sophie while the boy who in the dirt is Li."

At the mention of his name, Li instantly jumped up into a sitting position as he looked between Leona and Ash with wide eyes and his mouth hanging wide open: "This kid is your brother, No way!"

Leona lets out a chuckle before looking over at her brother again.

"Oh Ash it's so good to see you again." Leona said with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to tell you about my journey and what I've been doing these last few years."

"Me too," spoke Ash with a smile on his face. "I've also got some friends that I like you to meet as well."

"Okay," Leona chuckled with a smile.

Ash smiled at his sister for a moment until he was suddenly licked on the side of his cheek. He looked over his shoulder and saw Wind Chaser standing behind him with a smirk imprinted on his muzzle. Ash smiled as he placed his hand under the Arcanine's chin.

"Is this who I think it is?" questioned Ash as he looked over at his sister.

Leona nodded her head yes: "That's my Growlithe brother alright. He evolved with a fire stone that I had found on my journey and I've also given him the nickname, Wind Chaser."

"Well I'm impressed by how much you've grown Leona." Ash commented as he turned his gaze back on Wind Chaser. "Maybe we can have a battle some time."

"You're on!" exclaimed Leona with a smirk.

"Ash!" called a girl from Leona and Ash's home.

Leona turned to see a girl running towards them with an Azurill in her arms. The girl had shoulder length bright red hair that was pulled up into a small pony tail and aqua green eyes. She was wearing a dark red leotard with a yellow vest over it. On the front of the vest was a large blue button, yellow shorts and short orange boots.

Leona instantly recognized the girl at once: "Misty!"

"Leona!" cried Misty with a smile as she came up to her and Ash. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been doing just great." Leona answered with a proud smile before looking at the Pokemon that was in Misty's arms. "And who's this little cutie?"

"This is my new water Pokemon, Azurill" Misty answered with a smile. "Isn't it just the cutest thing?"

"I'll say," chuckled Leona with a smile.

"Azurill!" chirped the young water Pokemon with a happy smile.

Just then Leona suddenly felt something rubbing up against her right leg. She looked down and saw the same Pikachu that Eevee had ran into as it rubbed its head up against her leg. Leona bent down and picked up the small electric mouse from off the ground as she held him within her arms.

"Now don't tell me that this is the very same Pikachu that you had started out with on your journey." Leona asked with a smile as she looked at her brother.

"Sure is," answered Ash with a nodded of his head as Eevee climbed up onto his right shoulder. "It took a while and before I knew it, Pikachu and I quickly became friends throughout our journeys."

"Well it's great to see that you and Pikachu have become great friends." Leona pointed out as she scratched Pikachu behind his ear.

Ash laughed while Eevee yipped happy on top of the boy's shoulder. Sophie pouted as she glared at Leona talking with Ash so chummily while Li looked confused at the scene before him. Leona wasn't paying attention to her friends for she was more focused on being with her brother and mother again, but she was also hoping that this was going to be a normal visit like any other visit. What she didn't know was that she, her brother, and friends will be meeting some new friends/creatures from another world and they will experience a new adventure along the way.

Ketchum residence

Leona was sitting on the couch within the living room with her brother sitting at her side. Ash had introduced her to some of his new friends when they had first stepped into the house. Leona and Brock had shared a hug with each other for it had been a long time since Leona had last seen him.

Brock was wearing a green short sleeve shirt with an orange-grey vest over it, baggy tan brown pants and blue runners. Brock wanted to become the world's greatest Pokemon breeder and had taught Leona some things about medicines in helping her Pokemon team if they were hurt or injured. Leona had always looked up to Brock as a father-brother figure and had learned a lot from him when he was staying with her mother, (from the time where he came back from the orange islands).

Leona had also looked up to Misty as a sister from when they had first met each other. The two of them had created a strong bond with each other, but not as strong as her bond with her brother Ash.

The first person that Leona was introduced to when she stepped through the door front door was Dawn and her penguin Pokemon, Pipplup. She had dark, nave-blue, hair that flowed down to the middle of her shoulder blades and sparkling, crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a mini-dress which is mostly black with a white under shirt inside the 'V' shaped neck line of the shirt with a pink skirt. A white beanie hat, with a pink Pokeball imprinted on it, sat on top of her head. Within her hair were two golden hairclips, which held back some pieces of her long blue hair from her face. She was also wearing pink, high knee, boots with black socks underneath them.

The second person that she was introduced to was May was from Petalburg City within the Hoenn region. May had short dark-brown hair with few long bits of hair hanging down the sides of her face, and dark blue eyes. On May's head was a green bandana with a Pokeball symbol on it. She was wearing a red-orange vest with a black collar on it, black bike shorts, black socks, and red-white sneakers. Around her waist was a green waist-pack.

When Leona had met the two girls she started to feel like she could trust them, but she knew better than to get too far ahead of herself. The last person that she was introduced to was Max.

He was the little brother of May and Leona started to take on a soft side to him. He had midnight black/blue hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind the glasses that he was wearing on his face. He was wearing a short sleeve green shirt with a white collar, dark brown shorts, and dark blue sneakers. Leona guessed that he was around the age of seven or eight, but she was impressed by how much he knew about Pokemon.

Everyone was helping themselves to some cookies while sharing stories with each other. Sophie was clinging to Brock with a dreamy look upon her face while Li was trying to make a 'Friendly' conversation with Misty, May, or Dawn. The result for his attics was Misty ignoring him, May glaring at him, and Dawn slapping him in the face out of fury when he tried to touch her in the wrong way. Leona rolled her eyes at her two traveling companions before starting to talk with her brother as they shared their stories of adventure and what they've experience throughout their travels. Eevee and Pikachu were sharing a bowl of Pokemon food while chattering among themselves.

"Wow, Ash!" exclaimed Leona with a surprised look upon her face. "You saw that many legendary Pokemon on your journey? You are so lucky."

"What about you Leona?" asked Ash after he swallowed his cookie and drunk some milk to wash it down. "Did you see any legendary Pokemon on your journey?"

Leona nodded her head with a smile: "I saw Lugia, Suicune, and Raikou. I saw many more legendary Pokemon throughout my travels as well, but I also saw one by myself and haven't told it to Sophie or Li about it, because I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone about him."

"Hmm," hummed Ash in thought as he started thinking about what Leona meant by that.

Thoughts were interrupted when Delia Ketchum came into the room. Leona looked up at her mother and smiled a warm smile. It had been so long since she had seen her mother and she was glad to finally have a chance to be with her family again. Delia had welcome both of her children back with warm hugs and kiss Leona on top of her forehead when they had both entered their home.

Delia set a tray onto the coffee table in front of everyone. On the tray were teacups with green tea in them. Leona took one of the teacups for her self and gave the other one to her brother before looking at her mother.

"Thanks mom," said Leona with a smile as she held the handle of the teacup within her hand.

"You're welcome Leona," answered Delia with a smile of her own as she sat down on a chair that was pulled up to the coffee table. "I knew that you would be coming home to see me again and I made these cookies for you and Ash, for I know that they were always your favorite when you two were little."

Leona smiled as a small blush appeared on her face before turning to look at her brother, and received the same smile back. This had always been what Leona wanted when she was coming home. Everything was exactly the same from when she had left her home at the age of ten, and she was glade that she was able to see her brother again along with meeting his new friends who he had made within the regions that he had traveled to. Just then a thought suddenly came into her head as he looked over at her mother.

"Hey mom, I was planning to go to professor Oak's lab tomorrow. Is it okay if I go?"

"I don't see why not," answered Delia with a smile. "Just make sure that you eat your breakfast tomorrow before going to see him, alright?"

"Okay mom," chuckled Leona with a smile.

"Why do you want to go to Professor Oak's lab tomorrow?" asked Ash with a confused look on his face.

"Because I want to see how my other Pokemon are doing," answered Leona as she looked at her brother. "I also want to see what kind of Pokemon that you have caught on your journey."

"If that's all that you want do then I'll come with you," said Ash with a smile. "I've been meaning to see how my other Pokemon are doing as well."

"Okay, we'll go together." Leona declared with a nod.

Le and Sophie had listened in on what Leona and Ash's conversation was and they started coming up with an idea on how to humiliate Leona in front of her brother's friends. They were going to spread their rumor about Leona being a monster to Ash's new friends, just like the rest of the people that they had told throughout their journey.

"Hey Leona, what kind of Pokemon have you caught while you were traveling around the regions?" asked Dawn with an excited look on her face.

"Well let's see," hummed Leona in thought as she started to think about what to tell Dawn. "I've caught a lot of Pokemon and raised them as part of my family whenever Professor Oak would send me the Pokemon I asked from him. So I probably got about…um…25 Pokemon on my team."

"That many!" gasped Dawn and May in surprise.

"Yep," Leona chuckled as smile spread out across her face.

"Although her Pokemon aren't as lovely as mine are," boasted Sophie with a smirk as she flicked her hair to the side with her left hand.

Leona gave Sophie a frown of disgusted: '_Why does she always have to boast about her Pokemon's beauty and criticize my own Pokemon?_'

Eevee growled when it heard what Sophie said, but soon smirked as it decided to play a little trick on Sophie. Eevee started to creep along the floor like a predator stocking its prey as he snuck closer to one of Sophie's feet. Sophie was so busy talking that she didn't notice the fox Pokemon coming up to her. Leona turned her eyes to the ground and saw Eevee stalking towards Sophie with a few sparks leaping off of his body. Leona smirked before raising her teacup up to her mouth and sipping out of it.

"My Pokemon team happens to be more beautiful than any of Leona's Pokemon combined. Plus, I pride myself in brushing them everyday to make them look be-Ah!"

Everyone was taken by surprise when they saw Sophie being engulfed by electricity with Eevee's paw touching her leg. This continued for about ten minutes until it finally stopped. Everyone in the room, but Leona, stared at Sophie with wonder with Eevee wagging his tail innocently while sitting beside Leona's feet. Sophie turned her eyes on Leona with a glare.

"You did that on purpose!" she blasted while standing up quickly from her seat.

"Why dear Sophie I don't know what you're talking about," Leona replied innocently as she took another sip of her tea.

Ash and Misty silently giggled when they saw how terrible Sophie looked. Sophie's head was completely frizzled with a few singe marks on her face and clothes. This was going to be an interesting visit with Leona around and Ash really wanted to spend time with his sister as much a he possible can before he set out on his journey again.

Midnight within Pallet Town

It was soon midnight and Ash's friends decided to stay over at his house. Sophie, Li, Misty, Dawn Brock Max and May were sleeping in the guestrooms within Ash and Leona's home. Leona and Ash were still up as they sat in Leona's room; they were talking to one another in privet as they sat on the floor of Leona's room. Leona was telling her brother about her adventures in the Orange Islands.

"You've certainly been traveling a lot through all of the places that I've been through." Ash said with a smile spreading out across his face.

"What can I say," chuckled Leona with a shrug of her shoulders. "I always follow my nose to wherever you're going big brother, even though you're far away from me sometimes I can always sense that you are with me. It's that thought that always keeps me strong throughout my Pokemon battles."

"Leona," said Ash with a smile. "Some times I always feel like you're with me as well. Do you still remember the promise we made?"

"How can I forget?" Leona chuckled. "We promised each other that we would become the worlds greatest Pokemon Masters someday, and I would never forget a promise like that."

Just then, the door to Leona's room opened. The two of them turned and saw their mother standing in front of them: "Leona, Ash it's time for bed."

"Okay," answered both Leona and Ash.

Ash stood up from the floor as he made his way out of the door towards his room with Pikachu on his shoulder, but soon stopped and turned to look back at his sister again.

"Goodnight Leona," Ash said as Leona walked up to him.

She smiled at him before giving him a playful punch in the face: "You too big bro, and remember; you promised me that we'll have a battle with each other."

Ash looked at his sister for a moment before smiling at her. He held up his left pinky to his sister and Leona smiled at him as she wrapped her left pinky around his. This was a silent promise that they would always make to each other when they were younger, and for years they have never broken a promise to one another. This was a promise that will be no different from the others they had made; for no matter what the situation was they will always stand by each other no matter what.

The two of them soon unwound their pinkies before Ash stepped outside of Leona's room. Ash lightly closed the door to Leona's room behind him as he let her get ready for bed. Eevee was sitting on Leona's bed with his back turned as he let Leona put her pajamas on in privacy. Leona was soon wearing a dark blue shirt with a bright red star in the middle of it, and light blue pajama bottoms. Once she was done putting on her pajamas she started to crawl into the covers of her bed with Eevee crawling in after her.

"Goodnight Eevee," whispered Leona as she draped her right arm over the little fox's body. "Have sweet dreams."

Eevee gave a quiet bark in reply before he slowly shut his eyes. Leona smiled at her fox friend before she too closed her eyes as well and she let sleep over come her mind.

Dream world

_Leona opened her eyes and saw that she was in some kind of world where fire was the only life force that could be found._

"_W-where am I?" voiced Leona in a confused voice. "And how the heck did I get here?"_

_Just then, Leona was taken off guard when two creatures suddenly appeared in front of her._

_One of the creatures was a large humanoid being that had large claws on its hands with its body covered in black and purple armor._

_The other creature was a large dragon with red and orange armored scales. It had clawed wings that were in the shaped of bat wings and sharp claws on its dark red feet; its long neck was arched as it glared at the humanoid creature with it's dark green eyes, and on the end of the dragon's nose was a long golden horn that flashed brightly within the light of the flames._

_Leona's heart gave a great leap when she saw the creatures in front of her for she had never experienced a fiercer battle like this in all her life, but her heart also gave a greater leap when she locked eyes with the dragon's green orbs. Something about the dragon made her heart race at a greater speed than when she had just finished running with her Pokemon or seeing her brother's face again for the first time in many years of separation. Leona didn't know why she did it, but something in the back of her mind told her to voice out the words which were forming within her mind and she opened her mouth to say the words that came from her lips._

"_D-Drago…"_

_The dragon seem to hear her as its cat-like eyes looked into Leona's blue orbs as if trying to find something within her before going back to the battle that it was fighting with the humanoid creature._

_Leona watched the battle with wide eyes as her heart started to pound even faster within her chest as she stared at the two creatures in front of her. Just then, a flash of light suddenly flared out within the fiery skies of the realm with Leona being blinded by the light before she could realize what was going on around her._

Real world

"Ah!" screamed Leona as she quickly sat up in her bed with a shocked look on her face.

Eevee was startled awake by Leona's cry and quickly got into a fighting stance while searching the room for any dangerous treats. Leona was panting a little as she stared at the wall of her room with shock written all over her face. She soon calmed down when she felt her Pokemon partner rubbing up against her left arm as the fox tried to calm his partner down.

"Just a dream," mumbled Leona with a sigh.

She looked down at Eevee and smiled as she started to pet the small fox's head to reassure him that she was alright.

"It's alright Eevee, I'm fine." Leona reassured as she looked down at her Pokemon partner before lying back down on her bed.

Eevee slowly lay down beside her and the two of them went to sleep again not know that something is going to happen to them tomorrow.

Strange beginnings

Leona woke up that morning as she started to stretch out her muscles before crawling out from under the covers of her bed.

"Oh boy, that was a good sleep." She yawned as she crawled out from under the covers of her bed.

That was when Leona noticed something lying on the foot of her bed. It was a pile of folded up clothes and on top of the clothing she saw a folded piece of paper sitting on the pile.

"What's this?" voiced Leona as she picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it to see that it was a letter.

She started to read the letter and a smile soon spread out across her face at what she read from the letter. It was actually a letter from her mother, and it said this.

**Dear: Leona**

**I have noticed that your old traveling clothes have a few rips and tears in them. So I decided to make some new ones for when you started your Pokemon journey again. I hope you like them.**

**With all my love: Your mother**

"Oh mom," voiced Leona before looking down at the pile of clothes that were on her bed again.

Down stairs in the kitchen

Ash, May, Max, Dawn, Li, Sophie and Misty were sitting at the table of the Ketchum residence as they ate their breakfast in peace, but that peace was suddenly disturbed when they suddenly heard the sound of feet running down the stairs. The six teenagers and child turned their heads to see who was coming and saw Leona standing in front of them wearing her new set of clothing.

Leona was now wearing a light green vest over a dark blue high collar sleeveless shirt with a golden 'V' line running down towards her chest, metallic silver pants, and dark blue, red, and grey runners. On Leona's hands were light blue fingerless gloves with yellow around the cuffs and on Leona's head was a dark blue headband with black rims around the top and bottom edges of it.

"Good morning!" she shouted with a smile on her face.

"Morning," greeted Max, Dawn and Ash to Leona.

"Hey Leona," May greeted Leona as the young Pokemon trainer took a seat beside her at the kitchen table. "Hey, are those new clothes that you're wearing?"

"Yep," answered Leona with a proud smirk. "My mom made them and delivered them to my room when I was still sleeping."

Eevee walked up to a bowl of Pokemon food with Pikachu and Pipplup eating out of they're own bowls. The three Pokemon greeted each other before they chow-down on their food. Delia placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Leona with some toast on the side.

"Thanks mom," chirped Leona as she took a piece of toast from her plate. "These look delicious."

"Your welcome Leona," chuckled Delia with a smile.

"I'm also making some pancakes for everyone before we go to Professor Oak's lab," Brock announced from the stove as he looked at the table.

"Thanks Brock," Leona said with a smile. "Man, it's been a while since I last had your cooking."

"Yeah," Misty said with a chuckle. "I can't remember when I last had Brock's cooking since I had to split up from Ash and Brock to take up the job as gym leader."

"Man, being a gym leader must be a really hard job for you." Leona complemented with sympathy.

"Yeah, it is." Misty said truthfully with a smile, "But somebody has to do it."

"True, true," agreed Leona as she nodded her head. "Besides, you seem to have the right qualities that your three sisters don't have."

Misty chuckled in agreement before she cut a piece off of one of her eggs and put it in her mouth. Everyone was quiet as they ate their breakfast before they went to Professor Oak's lab. Leona was lost in thought as she kept thinking about the dream that she had last night and there was one thought that went through the young Pokemon trainer's head. What were those creatures that she had met within her dream?

Everyone had finished their breakfast and they were now traveling to Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak's lab

Leona and the other's soon arrived at Professor Oak's lab as they stood in front of the door.

"So who wants to knock?" asked May.

"I will," Sophie volunteered as she started knocking on the door.

When no answer came the gang decided to enter on they're own occurred. Leona turned the knob of the door and opened it for them as they enter a long hallway.

"Hello!" called Li.

"Professor?" said Leona in a confused voice.

Just then, a Muk suddenly appeared before the gang with a weak professor lying underneath it.

"What the!" cried Li in surprise.

"Oh dear," sighed Leona with a lopsided smile. "Look's like Muk is playing with Professor Oak yet again."

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max nodded their heads in agreement with the same lopsided grin on their own faces. Dawn, Sophie, and Li were confused as they looked at the scene in front of them. Professor Oak struggled underneath the Muk until he finally managed to slip out from underneath it and greeted the others with a smile.

"Hello everyone," he grunted in greeting.

"Good morning Professor," Leona greeted with a chuckle as she walked towards him and Muk. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No, no," answered Professor Oak. "You all came at the perfect time."

Leona chuckled before shooing Muk off of the Professor. The Muk was a little depressed by this, but soon slithered off down the hallway towards the door that will lead it outside to the back guardian where all the other Pokemon were playing in. The professor gave out a sigh of relief as he thanked Leona for helping him with his mucky problem. Everyone was soon sitting in Professor Oak's living room while they talked with the wise Professor that sat in front of them.

"So Leona, I've heard that you've been around almost the whole regions where your brother had went to when he started out on his journey, is that true?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yep," answered Leona with a nod of her head with Eevee sitting in her lap. "The battles within those regions were pretty though, but my team managed to beat them without a problem."

"Just as I expected from you Leona," chuckled Professor Oak. "You never miss a beat within your battles."

"I had a lot of good teachers when I was a kid," said Leona as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "It was really all thanks to them that I was able to make it through most of my battles."

"You've always been the modest person," joked Misty with a smile.

"Guilty as charged," agreed Leona as she looked over at the water Pokemon trainer. "By the way Professor, how are all of my other Pokemon doing?"

"There doing just fine," answered Professor Oak. "They're quite healthy and strong when they first got here. And I have to say that your Ponyta is quite healthy."

"Well Ponyta is still young that's for sure." Leona pointed out with a smile.

"Quite true," agreed Professor Oak.

"What's with these two," mumbled Li to Sophie. "It's as if Leona respects this old guy like he was her grandpa or something."

"Yeah," agreed Sophie with a nod of her head.

"By the way Professor, where's Tracy?" asked Misty out of curiosity.

"He's just outside in my backyard sketching the Pokemon right after he had finished feeding them." Professor Oak answered.

"Just like Tracy," chuckled Leona.

"That's a Pokemon watcher for ya," said Ash with a nod of his head.

Just then, Eevee suddenly sat up on Leona's lap as its ears started twitching. Leona noticed her Pokemon's behavior as she looked down at her partner.

"Eevee, what's wrong?" she asked her Pokemon partner.

"Pikachu?" asked Ash when he noticed his Pokemon standing erect on his shoulders.

That was when Li suddenly noticed the sky getting dark: "Hey guys, look!"

Everyone looked out at the window and saw that the sky was being overcast with dark clouds.

"That's weird," said Leona as she stood up from the chair to look out of the window with Eevee being held within her arms. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain today."

"Since when is the weather man ever right?" remarked Max as he looked up at Leona.

"You're probably right," voiced Leona with a hum before a flash of lightning cut through the sky.

"Seem like an electrical storm is coming our way." Brock remarked as he saw the flashes of the lightning streak across the sky.

Just then, the group heard the door slamming open and they all turned to see a young black hair boy running into the room.

He was wearing a loose green T-shirt, reddish-brown short, blue and yellow sneakers, and a light red headband that held the boys bangs out of his face.

"Tracy?" said Leona in a surprised voice as she looked at the older teen in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Come quick…I found a person in the middle of the forest outside near the lab…and it looks like he's in really bad shape!" exclaimed Tracy in one breath.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in shock.

Leona was the one that quickly acted as she ran out of the room with her brother running after her. The others quickly got over their shock as they ran after their companions.

Outside the lab: The forest

Leona and the others were running as fast as they could through the forest to where the stranger might be as thunder and lightning crashed above their heads. Leona and Ash were in the lead with their Pokemon partners running in front of them.

"Hurry up you guy!" shouted Leona over her shoulder as she glanced back at the group.

"We're coming Leona!" called Misty as she tried to pick up her pace to catch up to the two trainers that were far ahead of the group.

"Who knew that those two could run so fast!" exclaimed Max as he panted while he ran.

"Those two like to train with each other and battle against each other." Brock answered as he ran along side the youngest member of the group. "They are very competitive with each other."

That was when the gang soon lost track of Leona and Ash as the two siblings quickly disappeared into the thickest part of the forest.

"Oh no, we lost them!" exclaimed Sophie in anger.

"Leona! Ash!" shouted the group to their two companions.

In the thickest part of the forest

Leona, Ash and their Pokemon soon came to the spot where Tracy had seen the stranger and what they saw in front of them made the two young trainers come to a complete halt. A few Pokemon were surrounding a body with some of them nudging the figure as they tried to get it to move. Leona and Eevee walked towards the group of Pokemon with Ash and Pikachu following right behind them. The Pokemon turned their heads up when they heard the two trainers coming their way and they slowly started to make room for the two siblings so that they could help the stranger that lay within the circle of Pokemon.

Once Leona and Ash were up close to the body they saw that the stranger had many cuts and bruises. The stranger looked to be around 16 or 17 years old with messy dark reddish-brown hair that grew down to his shoulders. The stranger was wearing a bright red jacket over a dark orange shirt; dark red pants with buckles wrapped around the lower parts of his legs; dark red fingerless gloves with black around the cuffs, and black red sneakers with white at the tip of them. Leona and Ash also noticed the stranger's nails for they looked more like claws then regular human nails.

"Oh great Ho-oh, what in the world happened to him?" gasped Leona when she saw the cuts and scratches on the stranger's body.

"I don't know, but we've got to get him to Professor Oak's house, fast." Ash replied as he quickly grabbed the stranger's right arm and draped it over his shoulders.

"Right," spoke Leona as she quickly grabbed hold of the stranger's left arm and draped it over her shoulders as well.

The stranger let out a groan as Leona and Ash helped him up onto his feet before he started to open his eyes. Leona was taken by surprise when she saw the stranger's green eyes; for they looked liked the eyes of the dragon that she had seen in her dream.

'_But that can't be!_' she shouted within her head. '_This is a human being, not a dragon._'

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked the stranger as he and his sister helped him up onto his feet.

The stranger's eyes looked at Ash before widening and he quickly pushing the two siblings down to the ground: "Watch out!"

Leona and Ash landed on the ground with a thud. They quickly sat up to look at the stranger with mix of anger and confusement before another person suddenly appeared from out of the trees within the forest. The new person that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere was wearing darker clothing than the first stranger that Leona and Ash had found within the forest of Professor Oak's guardian. The man had dark skin that almost looked black like the night sky of evening. He was wearing a black jacket over a purple muscle shirt, black jeans and black spiked boots.

The stranger in the red coat quickly jumped away from the dark skinned stranger before slamming his fist into his opponent's face. The dark skinned stranger repaid the strike with his own as he did a roundhouse kicked and caught the first stranger in the side of his hip.

"What the-what's going on here!" shouted Leona in demanded as she looked at the battle between the two seventeen year olds. "Why in the world are they fighting each other?"

"I don't know Leona," answered Ash as he stood up and began to help his sister up onto her feet. "But we can't stick around to find out."

The stranger within the red coat suddenly locked hands with the new stranger as the two of them started to push against each other to see who was stronger. All of the Pokemon that had appeared started running away into the forest; it was as if they sensed an incoming danger approaching and Eevee, along with Pikachu, started sparking and growling. Leona and Ash looked down at their Pokemon partners in confusement before they suddenly felt a pulse go through their bodies. Then, without warning and before the two of them knew what was happening, the whole forest suddenly turned into a different shade of color. Leona and Ash were shocked at what they saw while they took in their surroundings. The forest they once knew was in a stand still with no sound to be heard. A lighting bolt stood still within the clouds that hung above their heads.

"What?" started Leona as she and her brother were looking at their new surroundings. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Eevee!" barked Eevee as he alerted the trainers to attention.

Leona and Ash turned to look at the fox Pokemon before they turned their eyes towards the clearing where the strangers were fighting at, but they saw no one standing there.

"Where did they go!" shouted Ash in confusement.

"You must come to your senses!" a deep voice shouted from above Leona and Ash's heads.

The two teens looked up and gasped at what they saw before them. Flying high above their heads were two creatures they had never seen before in their life.

"Are those Pokemon?" asked Ash as he gaped at the two creatures in front of him.

"Let me check and see," replied Leona as she pulled out her Pokedex as she scanned one of the creatures with it.

"_**No Pokemon data is found**_," spoke the machine voice of the Pokedex.

"They're not Pokemon," said Leona in a shocked voice before she suddenly remembered her dream. "Wait a minute…those were the same two creatures I saw in my dream last night!"

"You saw those creatures in your dream?" asked Ash in confusement before the two of them were jolted out of their conversation by Pikachu's cry.

The two teens looked up to see what was wrong and quickly started when they saw the falling form of the humanoid creature coming towards them.

"Look out!" shouted Leona as she and her brother quickly grabbed their Pokemon partners and jumped out of the way in opposite directions.

Leona had jumped to the right and was now rolling around on the ground with Eevee in her arms before she came to a complete halt a few feet away from the humanoid creature. Slowly, Leona got up onto her knees as she set Eevee down in front of her.

"Are you okay bud?" she asked her partner.

Eevee replied with a happy bark to tell his partner that he was fine before the two of them turned to glare at the humanoid creature that had nearly flattened them.

"Okay, that really rubbed me the wrong way!" exclaimed Leona as she stood up on to her feet in anger. "Eevee, use your thunderbolt on that thing!"

Eevee nodded before he started to spark with yellow electricity and with a howl, the young fox let out a powerful bolt of static towards the creature in front of it. The thunderbolt hit its mark as it slammed against the side of the humanoid creature's face.

"Alright!" shouted Leona as she snapped her fingers in victory.

But her victory was short lived when the humanoid creature suddenly turned its yellow eyes on her in anger.

"Uh, oh" voiced Leona in fear when she saw the humanoid turn its attention on her and Eevee.

Just then, another thunderbolt hit the creature in the face on its left side.

"Hey ugly, leave my sister alone!" shouted Ash from afar.

"Ash, be careful!" shouted Leona over at her brother.

Just before the humanoid creature could turn its attention on Ash, a huge fireball suddenly slammed into it. Leona and Ash looked up to see the dragon glaring down at them.

"You two humans stay out of it!" it shouted. "This is a battle between Bakugan only!"

"Bakugan?" voiced Leona quietly in a confused tone. "Is that what these two are called?"

The humanoid creature, now know as a Bakugan, quickly stood up from the ground before jumping towards the dragon in a rage and quickly grabbed on to the dragon as its claws sunk into the dragon's shoulders. The dragon roared out in pain, but somehow endured it as it tried to reason with the creature that he was fighting.

"Fear Ripper, snap out of it!" shouted the dragon at the human creature. "The negative energy's of the Silent core have taken over your power of reason!"

"Hang in there!" shouted Leona to the dragon.

Just then, Leona started to feel something strange within her body as heart began to pound within her chest. Leona looked down to see a bright red light shining from under her shirt, but she wasn't the only one that was experiencing it for her brother's chest was also shining as well; but the light that was glowing within her brother's chest was yellow instead of red.

"W-what's going on?" gasped Ash as he looked down at his chest.

Before Leona could answer as the two lights started to glow even brighter. The two siblings were instantly bathed in red and yellow aura for a moment before two colored beams suddenly shot out from their bodies. The two beams of lights were soon absorbed into the dragon's body when they came into close contact with it.

The dragon eyes widened in surprise as it felt its body beginning to flare up with heat. "My-my power is building."

"What was that?" voiced Leona look confused on her face as the aura around her body disappear before looking over at her brother for an explanation.

Ash only looked at his sister with the same confusement within his eyes before the two looked up at the battle between the dragon and the humanoid creature. The dragon let out a roar before kicking the humanoid creature away from him.

"Take this Fear Ripper!" growled the dragon as it opened its mighty jaws, "Boosted Dragon!"

Without warning, a huge ball of fire suddenly shot out of the dragon's mouth as it was hurtled at the humanoid creature. When the fireball made contact with the long clawed creature a huge explosion quickly occurred. Leona and Ash quickly grabbed their Pokemon as they tried to shield them with their bodies while a shockwave was sent throughout the entire forest. The two trainers tried to keep themselves grounded so that they wouldn't get blown away, but it was just too much for them to handle. Leona and Ash felt themselves rising up from the ground for a second before they suddenly fell right back down on to the dirt again. The two trainers looked up to see what was going on and to their surprise the dragon was standing over them as it protected them from the blast with its body.

"Stay down, it will be over in a minute!" shouted the dragon to the two teens.

Leona and Ash nodded their head as they did what they were told. As the dragon promised, the explosion was over in a few minutes and everything became quiet around them. Leona was the first one to move when she heard the sounds of the forest again as she felt the wind blow across her face and through her hair as she looked around; the storm that once hung over their heads was gone. Ash moved as he stood beside his sister with Pikachu still being held within his arms. The dragon lowered its wings as it folded them up against its arms before it looked down at the two kids that were standing right in front of it.

"Are you two alright?" it asked them.

"Yeah, I think so," answered Leona as she and her brother held their Pokemon in their arms while they looked up at the dragon in front of them.

"Good," voiced the dragon before it let out a groan as it fell forwards onto its hands and knees.

Leona and Ash gasped before they quickly ran towards the dragon. The dragon's head was almost a meter off the ground with only the tip of his nose barely touching the grass.

"Hey!" shouted Leona as she and her brother came and stood in front of the dragon's head.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash with concern.

"I'm afraid not," breathed the dragon as it winched in pain. "I've used too much power within that battle and my body won't last much longer if I stay in this form for too long."

"Oh no!" gasped Leona in fear along with Ash.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Ash.

The dragon's green eyes locked onto the two teens in front of him as he contemplated on whether or not he should let these humans help him.

'_They seem trust worth enough,_' he thought. '_But that doesn't mean that I should let my guard down._'

"The first thing you two can do to help is to not tell anyone about what you've seen here today," answered dragon to the two teens. "And you also have to keep my real identity a secret, do you understand?"

Leona and Ash looked at one another for a moment before turning to look at the dragon again and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We understand sir," answered Leona in a serious tone.

"Good," said the dragon with a light nod before he finally felt the last of his energy disappear from his body.

The dragon's body started to glow red before it started shrinking down to the size of a human. After the glow had stopped, Leona and Ash were shocked to see the same stranger before them as he tried to stand up to his full height on his wobbly legs. Leona and Ash placed their Pokemon down on the ground before they quickly ran over to the stranger's side to help him.

Back with the others

Misty and the group had lost sight of Ash and Leona and are now looking for them through the thick forest.

"Leona! Ash!" yelled Misty at the top of her lungs.

"Can you hear us!" shouted Dawn as she cupped her hands over the sides of her mouth.

"Ash, where are you!" called May.

"Leona, answer us!" shouted Brock.

"Where could those two have gone?" questioned Professor Oak sourly.

"Hey guy!"

The group turned to the source of the voice and they all saw the two siblings and their Pokemon walking towards them with the stranger leaning on top of Ash and Leona.

"Leona! Ash!" shouted Misty and May as the group ran towards them.

"Where were you guys?" asked Max in demand.

"We'll explain later," answered Leona as she looked down at the younger member of the group. "Right now we have an injured person on our hands here."

"Is he alright?" asked Sophie.

"Let's get him back to Professor Oak's house," suggested Tracy.

"Right!" echoed the group together before they started to head back to Professor Oak's house.

Professor Oak's house: bed room

Brock had finished wrapping the last bandage around the stranger's left arm before he gently placed the arm back down onto the bed. Brock had taken off the top part of the stranger's clothing when they had gotten back and what the others saw wasn't pretty. The stranger's chest and stomach were covered in long deep slash marks that the others couldn't believe that he had survived this long with wounds like those.

"So how's he doing Brock?" asked Leona as she and Ash stood behind the Pokemon breeder with their respective Pokemon on their shoulders.

"Well…" started Brock as he rose up from the chair that he was sitting in before he turned to look at the siblings."Despite the wounds that are on his body; it looks like he might be able to pull through with just a few days rest."

"That's good," Ash sighed with relief as his sister also let go of her breath after she had heard the news from Brock.

"Brock is it okay if we stay here with the stranger for a while?" asked Leona to the oldest member of Ash's group.

"Sure," answered Brock with a nod. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you guys while you talk with this guy. Try and see what you can get out of him."

"Okay," answered the siblings with a nod before Brock left the room while closing the door behind him.

Leona and Ash pulled up some chairs as they sat near the side of the bed while they looked down at the face of the stranger that was sleeping quietly before them. Now that they've got a good look at him they saw that the stranger's skin color was a light tan and that his body was lightly muscle toned from his arms to his chest.

"You know Ash, it kind of funny." Leona spoke after a long minute of silence between them.

"What is?" asked Ash as he looked at his sister with a confused look on his face.

"After today's event…I'm not even sure whether to believe it had been real or not," replied Leona as she gripped the cloth of her pants as her body started shaking. "But after what we had just witnessed…"

"It was really alright," a deep voice interrupted as it cut into Leona's sentence.

The two siblings quickly turned their eyes on the stranger in surprise when they had heard his voice and saw his eyes half open as he looked at the two of them.

"Hey, you're awake," declared Ash as he smiled down at the stranger before him.

"Hump" scoffed the stranger. "How can anyone sleep when you two are making such a racket?"

"Sorry about that," apologized Leona with a small smile. "We didn't mean to wake you up sir."

"You can stop calling me sir you know," growled the stranger as he slowly sat up within the bed to face the teens before he winched in pain.

"Be careful," warned Leona as she held out her hand towards the stranger. "Your wounds haven't healed yet."

"I'll be fine," said the stranger stubbornly as he lightly pushed Leona's hand away from him with his left claw/hand.

Leona slowly placed her right hand back down onto her lap before asking a question that came popping into her head: "I hope you don't mind me asking, but…who are you? And what was that creature that you were fighting with?"

"My name is Drago," answered the stranger as he looked at the two siblings before him. "I'm a Dragonoid Bakugan that came from a world called Vestoria."

"Vestoria?" echoed both Ash and Leona quietly.

"Yes," replied the stranger, now known as Drago. "It is a world where there are six elements that you two humans know as earth, fire, wind, water, light and the dark side and the creature that I have been fighting in the battle that you two have seen was a Fear Ripper. The Bakugan within Vestoria are creatures that fight to survive; for in our world it is the survival of the fittest."

"Sort of like how it is for the wild Pokemon here in our world," mumbled Leona sadly as she looked down at the floor.

"Yes it is," agreed Drago with a nod of his head as he looked at the young female in front of him.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ash. "Are you saying that you've been here, in our world, before?"

"Yes," answered Drago again. "I have been traveling through dimensions and I stumbled onto you're world many years ago; that was how I was able to change into this human form instead of the ball form that we Bakugan would go into when coming into a new world."

"If that's so, then why are you here now?" asked Leona as she raised her eyes up from the ground to look at the human/dragon for answers.

"That is none your concern human," replied Drago roughly as he turned his head to the side.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude to my sister like that!" exclaimed Ash as he shot up from his chair.

"'Sister?'" repeated Drago in a surprised tone as he looked at Ash for a moment before looking at Leona with a glare. "You've got to be kidding me; she doesn't even look like your sister much less act like one."

"I'm…actually adopted," replied Leona quietly as she turned her eyes down to the ground.

"Adopted?" repeated Drago as he raised an eyebrow in question. "How exactly were you adopted with this human boy?"

Leona was quiet for a moment before answering Drago: "Like you said to me; it's none of your business."

Drago narrowed his eyes in anger and was about to demand an answer when he caught glimpse of Leona's eyes and decided to just drop it for now until he thought she was ready to talk.

"Anyways," continued Leona as she forced a smile on her face. "I think my brother and I should introduce ourselves to you before you start mixing us up with someone else."

"Huh? Oh…right," muttered Drago as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Okay," said Leona as she started to introduce herself first. "My name is Leona Ketchum; I'm fourteen years old and I lived in Pallet Town ever since I was six years old. This fox here on my shoulders is my partner and best friend, Eevee."

"Vee!" barked Eevee in greeting.

Drago nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning his eyes on to Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum; I'm fifteen years old and I've lived in Pallet Town ever since the day I was born. Our mother raised both of use together when we were little, and this is my partner and best friend, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" chirped Pikachu in greeting as he waved his front paw/hand at Drago.

"So you have a mother, what about your father?" questioned Drago in curiosity.

Ash felt a twinge within his heart before he looked down at the ground in sadness: "I've never really known my father because I've never met him."

"Our mother told us that Ash's father had left on a long journey many years ago." Leona stepped in. "He was on an ocean cruiser when a huge storm hit and sunk the ship. Our mother got a note saying that the rescue teams couldn't find Mr. Ketchum's body any where so they all presumed that he was dead. Our mother was heart broken that day to no end."

"I'm sorry," Drago apologized with sympathy. "I didn't mean to bring up such terrible memories."

"That's okay," said Ash with a shake of his head. "You didn't know."

"He right," spoke Leona. "Besides, any one would make a mistake like that."

"Leona! Ash!" called a voice from the other side of the door as a knock came with it. "It's me, Misty. I just came to check on you guys."

"Don't worry, we're fine!" answered Leona. "We'll be down stairs in a minute okay?"

"Okay, just don't take too long," replied Misty before the two siblings heard her footsteps growing fainter as she walked down the hall to where the others were waiting for them.

"Well, we've got to get going Drago," announced Leona as she stood up from her chair and was standing beside her brother. "We'll come back later to check on you."

"Do whatever you feel like human," muttered Drago before he lay back down on the bed again.

"You know," started Leona as she went into thought. "Since you don't want us to revile your true identity, how about giving you a temporary name until you find a way back to your own world, huh?"

Drago didn't answer for a moment as he just lay there within the bed covers with his eyes closed. Leona and Ash wait for a reply as they stood at the edge of the bed. Drago soon gave out a sigh before opening his left eye to look at them.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked with a growl.

"Well…since your name starts with a 'D' I'll call you David," replied Leona with a smile.

"Fine, whatever," grumbled Drago before he rolled over onto his right side.

Ash looked at his sister with a smile as she beamed back at him before they quietly walked out of the room while they gently closed the door behind them. Drago lay on his bed with his eyes open as he looked out through the glass of the window towards the open sky that was endless to all flying creatures that roamed through the air of the world.

"That girl and her brother seem to get along quite well with each other," voice Drago as he looked out at the sky. "Unlike one Dragonoid I know of. Perhaps these two siblings can help me with finding the infinity core, but I'll have to keep a carefully eye on them or else; for this could be the only way to save Vestoria."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide; book 1: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon, only the characters that I've made up. The story might connect with the same Bakugan episodes that you've guys had seen before, but there is going to be a slightly different from the story.

Pokemon battle ends, the journey begins

It had only been a few days since Leona and Ash had helped Drago with his injuries after his battle against Fear Ripper. The two siblings were surprised by how fast the dragon's injuries had healed on his human body in just three days. The two of them kept their promise to him as they told the others that his name was David and that he came from a town within the Johto region. Everyone seemed to have fallen for the white lie but Leona didn't feel right about telling everyone a lie for this was her first time doing it, yet she had to do it for a good reason.

It was a bright and beautiful day as Leona sat under the shade of a tree within Professor Oak's garden of his lab and home as a soft breeze blew across her face while she leaned up against the trunk of the tree. Eevee was sleeping beside Leona as the 14 year old girl had her eyes turned up to the leafy canopy of the tree's branches that hung over her head.

"What a peaceful day," she murmured with a sigh.

"You can say that again," spoke a voice from beside Leona.

Leona turned her head to her left and saw the figure of Drago, in human form, lying on the ground with his head lying within the folds of his arms as he rested on the left side of the tree. Drago had decided to get some fresh air for he was tired of being stuck within Professor Oak's house and he was surprised to find Leona sitting underneath one of the trees of the professor's backyard. Leona didn't mind Drago being with her as he sat himself under the tree by himself without asking Leona permission as he enjoyed the fresh air of the world around him.

"You don't seem to mind me being close to you now then you had been three days ago." Leona pointed out as she smiled at Drago.

"That still doesn't mean that I'm going to be friends with you human," grumbled Drago in a low voice.

Leona rolled her eyes upwards as she shook her head in amusement before leaning back against the tree again: "When will you ever call me by my name Drago?"

"When you've earned my respect," answered the dragon/human.

"Then that will take sometime," voiced Leona before she stood up with Eevee waking up in the process. "Well…I think that it's about time that I make myself scarce."

Drago lazily opened his right eye to glance at Leona: "And where are you going?"

"I'm off to battle my brother," answered Leona simply. "He and I made a promise with each other that we would battle before he starts his journey again."

"One of those Pokemon battles is it?" questioned Drago again with a frown.

"Yeah," replied Leona with a confused look on her face. "Why? Is there something wrong with battling against each other?"

"You should know," scoffed Drago. "You humans use Pokemon against their will just for you own enjoyment as you fight each other to see who is stronger and you don't seem to care about your Pokemon, you treat them like they were dirt underneath your feet."

Leona felt insulted by what Drago had said to her, but she decided to let it go; for she was use to this kind of stuff by now.

"Whatever," she muttered as she turned her back to the dragon/human with Eevee jumping up on to her shoulders. "Listen, I'll be going now so don't worry because you won't have to see my face again for a while."

That seemed to have gotten Drago's attention as he sat up into a sitting position to look at the human girl before him: "And what do you mean by that human?"

"What I mean is that after my battle with my brother, he and I are going to be traveling again." Leona replied without even turning to look at Drago. "He'll be heading back to the Shinno region while I'll be heading to the Hoenn region, but this time around I'm going alone without Li and Sophie."

"And why are you going alone?" questioned Drago again.

Leona was quiet for a moment as she looked down at the ground before her: "You just wouldn't understand."

With that said Leona walked away with Drago look on as he watched the young human moving further and further away from him. Drago frowned as his eyes narrowed in thought as to what Leona had said to him. What did she mean by that he wouldn't understand?

Outside of Pallet Town: the grassy hills

Ash was waiting for his sister to arrive as he sat on the grass that was being blown about by the wind that blew past the land of Pallet Town. Pikachu was lying beside his partner and best friend while Ash stroked his Pokemon partner's back as he watched the land with a calm look within his brown eyes as he remember how he met Leona many years ago.

"It seemed like it was only yesterday that Leona and I met each other on this very same spot where I first found her within the bushes at the edge of this field." Ash voiced as he closed his eyes with a content smile on his face.

"Ash!" shouted a voice from behind him.

Ash was startled for a moment before turning around to see his sister running towards him with Eevee riding on her shoulders. Ash smiled as he saw his sister coming towards him.

"Leona!" called Ash as his sister got closer towards him.

Leona soon arrived and stood in front of Ash as she panted with a smile on her face: "Sorry I'm late bro, I just lost track of time."

"That's okay Leona," replied Ash as he stood up with Pikachu jumping up onto his shoulders. "So, are you ready to battle?"

"You bet!" exclaimed Leona with a confident smirk. "But just to let you know, I'm not going easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Ash with a smirk of his own.

"Then let the battle begin!" shouted Leona as she and her brother started into each other's eyes as the flaming fires of passion coursed through the two siblings veins.

Unknown to the two was that they were being watch by someone that hid themselves within the thick bushes and trees with a smirk on his/her face as their gaze was transfixed on Leona.

"So I found you at last, the monster that's been plaguing this land with her battling skills." the person muttered. "I guess the rumors are true about her, she is ugly."

Leona and Ash spaced themselves by standing 30 feet apart from each other. The two of them stood staring at each other for a moment before they finally made their move by shooting their hands towards their belts as they grabbed their Pokeball's to battle.

"Fly like the wind Wind-Chaser!" shouted Leona as she threw her Pokeball on to the battle field.

A loud pop filled the air as Leona's Arcanine appeared from out of his Pokeball in mid flight. Wind-Chaser's fur glowed within the sun's golden rays of light before he gracefully landed on the grassy ground. The Arcanine raised his head up towards the sky as he let out a howl of excitement.

"Alright Buizel, I choose you!" shouted Ash as he threw his Pokeball on to the field.

Out of Ash's Pokeball came an orange weasel/otter with a yellow ring around its neck as it landed on the ground with a confident smirk on its face.

"That's a new Pokemon I've never seen before," said Leona with a smile on her face. "This should be an interesting battle. Wind-Chaser, start out with a quick attack!"

Wind-Chaser nodded before shooting off towards Ash's Buizel at high speed.

"Not so fast sis!" exclaimed Ash, "Buizel, dodge by using Aqua jet!"

Buizel quickly did as he was told as he surrounded himself in water before shooting upwards to escape Wind-Chaser's attack. Wind-Chaser stopped in his tracks as he looked up to see the water Pokemon shooting itself up into the sky above his head.

"Not bad bro," complemented Leona with a smirk. "But I'm better, Wind-Chaser Flame Thrower!"

Wind-Chaser opened his jaws as he shot a stream of flame up towards the sky to where Buizel was.

"Buizel, counter with Water Pulse!" ordered Ash as he shouted up to his Pokemon partner.

Buizel dispersed himself from the water that he was surrounded in as he started summoning a blue energy ball between its paws before throwing it at Wind-Chaser's Flame thrower. The two attacks collided with each other before they exploded within the air as they created a cloud of steam, but the battle wasn't over yet.

"Buizel, Sonic boom!" shouted Ash.

Out of the cloud of vapor came a wind arch as it made contact with Wind-Chaser's chest. The force of the attack sent the Arcanine sliding a few feet on the battle field but he quickly got his act together by stamping his left front paw down in front of him.

"Nice recovery Wind-Chaser." Leona complemented with a smile.

Wind-Chaser barked in thanks before he suddenly heard something coming towards him and quickly looked to his left before dodging from a thunderbolt by jumping up into the air.

"Wind-Chaser!" shouted Leona in worry before looking to her left to see where that attack had come from.

The electric attack came from a male Nidoking that had emerged from the forest and bushes along with a girl that was 15 years old. The girl had long black hair that grew down to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes that held a strange look within them. She was wearing a green sleeveless top with blue on the shoulder straps; a white mini skirt and black sandal-runners.

Leona stared hard at the girl in front of her for she had a sickening feeling within her stomach that this girl was here for something, but Leona just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Who are you!?" shouted Ash in anger as he glared at the girl in front of him.

The girl didn't answer him for her gaze was only on Leona as a smirk graced her face.

"So you are the monster that everyone is talking about?" asked the girl in a sweet yet cocky voice.

"My name is Leona Ketchum!" answered Leona in a loud voice as she glared at the girl in anger. "And I'm busy right now, so please wait your turn to battle me!"

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," said the girl with a smirk. "You see, I can't let you hurt this boy's Pokemon any more."

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Ash in anger. "Leona and I are just battling; we wouldn't go so far as to hurting each others Pokemon."

The girl turned her eyes on Ash with a sweet smile: "You know cutie, you look tired. Why don't you just take a good long nap with your Pokemon?"

"What?"

That was the only thing that Ash could say before he was suddenly startled by an Alakazam that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Alakazam, Hypnosis," ordered the girl with a wave of her hand.

The Pokemon did what it was told as its eyes glowed a light blue color as it gazed into both Ash and his Pokemon's eyes. Ash suddenly felt drossy, along with Pokemon, and he soon fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ash!" shouted Leona as she started to run towards her brother, but she was suddenly knocked back by Nidoking's thunderbolt attack.

"Now my friend, teleport those three away from the battle field," commanded the girl again.

Alakazam soon disappeared with Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel. Leona was shocked when she saw her brother disappear from her sight, but that shock soon turned into rage as she turned to glare at the girl with anger burning within her eyes.

"What did you do with my brother!" shouted Leona as she stood up from the ground.

"Oh please," sneered the girl. "That cute boy couldn't possibly be your brother, for you're too ugly to be his sister."

"Why you, return my brother!" demanded Leona.

"You shouldn't be shouting at me like that if I were you," said the girl as she flicked her long black hair away from her face. "For I am the strongest trainer within the Kento region, and my name is Jennifer for you big, fat, information."

"I don't care who you are!" shouted Leona. "Give me back my brother, now!"

"You sure are rude," spoke Jennifer coolly before turning to her Nidoking. "Kinney…take care of this girl."

The male Nidoking roared in reply as it started charging towards Leona in a full out take down, but the Nidoking was quickly intercepted by Wind-Chaser as the male Arcanine used tackle on it. The Nidoking was sent flying as it crashed into a boulder that stood within the battle field of the grasslands.

"Looks like I have no choice," muttered Leona under her breath. "I just have to battle her until her Nidoking is worn out."

"Hump, it's useless to defeat me and my Nidoking," scoffed Jennifer with a smirk. "For my Kinney is the strongest Pokemon in the world."

"That depends on how strong you trained it," replied Leona. "Wind-Chaser, extreme speed combined with flame wheel!"

Wind-Chaser quickly did what he was told as he charged towards Nidoking at full speed with his body becoming a burst of flame. The Nidoking was suddenly tackled by Wind-Chaser again before it had time to act, and not only that; he was instantly burned by the Arcanine's flame wheel attack.

"Kinney!" shouted Jennifer in shock and in fear.

"I'm not interested in hurting your Pokemon," said Leona as she looked over at Jennifer. "All I want is for you to return my brother to me and that's that, now…tell me where he is!"

"No!" shouted Jennifer. "I will never tell you where that boy is!"

After that, Nidoking attack again but this time it used horn attack on Wind-Chaser. The stripped dog let out a yelp before landing on the ground with a thud.

"Oh no, Wind-Chaser!" cried Leona in distress when she saw her Pokemon brother getting hurt.

Wind-Chaser slowly stood up before sending a glare at Nidoking as he started to growl deeply within his throat. This was getting serious, and Leona knew that she had to think of a way to escape this battle fast or else she'll never find her brother.

Deep within the forest

The Alakazam that had kidnapped Ash and his Pokemon appeared within the underbrush of the forest not to long after his master started battling against that demon girl. Alakazam held its hypnosis attack on Ash and his Pokemon so that they wouldn't get away and run off towards that demon girl again. The Pokemon was suddenly distracted when it suddenly heard a noise from behind. Alakazam turned to see what it was and what it saw was a huge red dragon that glared down at Alakazam with its dark green eyes. Before Alakazam could do anything, the dragon swung its tail at Alakazam and sent it flying into a tree where the Pokemon was knocked unconscious as it slumped down the trunk of the tree. The dragon snorted before glowing red and shrinking down to human size. The dragon was none other than Drago. Drago had been looking for Leona and Ash for he wanted to see what their Pokemon battle was really all about. He soon stumbled upon Alakazam with an unconscious Ash lying on the ground before it. Drago had quickly transformed to save Ash and soon ran towards the young Pokemon trainer in his human form.

Drago knelt down to the ground and started shaking the young man's shoulders.

"Kid!" shouted Drago as he tried to wake up the young trainer. "Kid, wake up!"

Ash groaned before he slowly opened his eyes and saw Drago kneeling over him.

"D-Drago," spoke Ash as he slowly sat up and started shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Ugh…what hit me?"

"That Alakazam was using its hypnosis attack on you," Drago answered. "I knocked the Pokemon out by sending it flying into a tree. It's unconscious now, but where's your sister; wasn't she suppose to be with you?"

"Leona!" exclaimed Ash as she quickly shot up from the ground but almost fell back down if Drago hadn't caught him.

"Easy, don't move to fast." Drago warned as he looked down at the young human within his arms.

"Leona, we have to go back to the grassland hills," said Ash as he looked up at Drago.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Drago in concern.

"Some girl suddenly appeared when we were in the middle of our battle." Ash explained as he answered the dragon's question. "The girl said that she wouldn't let Leona battle my Pokemon anymore, and before I knew what was going on that Alakazam suddenly appeared in front of me and my Pokemon. It used its hypnosis attack on me and my Pokemon then it must have transported us using teleport."

"Then we better find your sister, and fast," said Drago. "Call back your Buizel and wake up your Pikachu."

"Right," replied Ash with a nod of him head.

Back with Leona

Wind-Chaser opened his mouth as he sent out a large flame thrower at Nidoking, but the horn Pokemon quickly dodged before it started to charge at Wind-Chaser with its horn attack again.

"Wind-Chaser, dodge then use tackle!" commanded Leona.

Wind-Chaser quickly jumped to the side before slamming into Nidoking again. The Nidoking quickly dug its heels into the ground as it braced itself against Wind-Chaser.

"Wind-Chaser, fire fang!" shouted Leona to her Arcanine brother.

Wind-Chaser opened his jaws as hot flames of fire started to surround his sharp fangs and he quickly bit down on the Nidoking's right shoulder. Jennifer's Nidoking let out a roar as it felt pain course through its veins.

"Nidoking, hit that Arcanine in the head with hammer arm!" ordered Jennifer.

"Wind-Chaser, look out!" shouted Leona.

Wind-Chaser quickly let go of Nidoking's shoulder before he jumped back from the horned Pokemon's attack as the Nidoking's left arm glowed and was about to slammed down on Wind-Chaser's head. Jennifer growled as she glared at Leona in anger.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Jennifer at Leona.

Wind-Chaser landed in front of Leona as he growled at both Jennifer and Nidoking in anger.

"Easy boy," spoke Leona as she soothed her Pokemon brother/partner. "Don't let her words get to you."

Wind-Chaser gave a soft growl in reply as he nodded his head in understanding for he knew that this human, Jennifer, was nothing but a little runt that doesn't know her place. Leona growled as she glared at Jennifer in anger. This battle was taking too long for Leona's taste and she didn't have time to battle this crazy girl.

'_I have to find Ash,_' she thought. '_Other wise we won't be able to battle against each other. I've made a promise to him and I'm not going to break it, but how will I get passed Jennifer and her Nidoking?...Wait a minute, I've got it!_'

"Wind-Chaser, use smokescreen!" shouted Leona.

Wind-Chaser quickly did as he was told as he opened his mouth and blew out a dark cloud of smoke which covered the whole battle field. Jennifer and her Nidoking were soon blinded by the smoke that covered over them.

"What's going on here!" shouted Jennifer as she coughed and chocked on the smoke.

Wind-Chaser quickly ran over to Leona and Eevee as he leaned down for the two of them to get onto his back. Eevee quickly jumped onto Leona's shoulders before the female Pokemon trainer leaped onto the Arcanine's back and held tight to his mane. Wind-Chaser soon ran out of the smoke cloud as he started running across the field towards the forest that lay before him and his passengers.

"We're almost there Wind-Chaser, just keep running!" exclaimed Leona as she held on tight to her mount.

Wind-Chaser was almost near the forest's edge until he suddenly sensed something behind him. Before the Arcanine had anytime to react, he was hit with by a strong thunderbolt from behind. He let out a howl of pain as he arched his back upwards. Wind-Chaser wasn't the only one that was feeling the attack; Leona and her Eevee were also hit by the thunderbolt as they both let out a scream that blasted out across the land. All the Pokemon who were close by or far away heard Leona's screams of pain and before long they started howling, roaring, screeching, and screaming as they cried out to the child Arcanine.

With Ash and Drago

Ash and Pikachu were riding on top of Drago's dragon form as they looked out across the land for the grassy field that the young Pokemon trainer was fighting on with his sister.

"We have to hurry Drago!" shouted Ash against the wind as he rode on top of Drago's head. "Leona could be in danger!"

"I know, just hang on tight!" growled Drago as he started to pick up speed.

"Pika?" chirped Pikachu as his ears suddenly flicked up when he heard something.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash as he turned his eyes on his Pokemon partner.

That was when Ash and Drago suddenly heard a scream within the wind.

"Did you just hear that?" asked Drago to Ash.

"That was Leona's voice!" exclaimed Ash in worry, "Drago!"

"No need to tell me twice," answered the Dragonoid as he quickly increased his speed.

The grassy field: Leona

Leona was lying on the ground with Wind-Chaser lying a few feet away from her. Eevee was lying beside Leona as it grounded his teeth in pain. Leona slowly opened her eyes as she started to struggle on getting up from off the ground, but she was suddenly slammed right back down to the ground as Jennifer's foot stomped down onto the middle of her back. Jennifer's Nidoking also stomped his foot right down onto Wind-Chaser's side as the Arcanine let out a growl of pain before he opened his right eye to glare at the horned Pokemon. Leona groan in pain as Jennifer dug the back of her heel down on Leona's back.

"Did you really think that trick will work on me?" questioned Jennifer with a smirk.

Leona's only response is a growl as she tightened her fingers into fists.

"I'm afraid that you will have to do better than that to get away from me, you monster," jeered Jennifer as she leaned all her weight down on Leona's back. "And I'm not letting you get away from me no matter what."

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Leona in anger. "My brother and I were only battling each other for fun, but then you had to step in and ruin it just because of some silly rumor, AH!"

"That rumor happens to be a warning to all of us humans," interrupted Jennifer with a growl. "And I plan to avoid anything that happens to plague our world with war and blood. So I'm going to put you out of your misery by taking your Pokemon away from you and I'm going to train them to become stronger than you will ever make them."

When Leona heard those words from Jennifer, she started to feel hot rage flow through her blood. Nobody touches her Pokemon family without permission, and she will never forgive the person that will take her Pokemon away from her. Leona's eyes started flashing from blue to fiery red then back to blue again.

"I won't let you," she muttered as she started shift underneath Jennifer's foot.

"What was that?" questioned Jennifer as she pushed more of her weight down on Leona's back.

"I will never let you take my Pokemon family away from me!" growled Leona in a low voice as she ignored the pain that Jennifer was applying on her spine. "I've worked to hard to create a family that consisted of both human and Pokemon. First you've taken by brother, Ash, away from me; and now you're going so far as in taking away my Arcanine brother and my partner Eevee away from me? That is unforgivable; I will never let you take away my Pokemon family!"

At those words, Leona's body stared glowing a bright red before it sent a shockwave across the land. The shockwave knocked Jennifer off of Leona's back as well as Nidoking off of Wind-Chaser. Jennifer landed flat down on to her butt before looking at Leona in shock as the long brown haired girl stood up from the ground. Her body was surrounded in a fiery red glow and she wasn't the only one that was bathed in the red fires of rage. Wind-Chaser slowly stood up from the ground as his fur and mane were bathed in a fiery red flame that surrounded his body with his green eyes flashing in anger. Eevee slowly stood up as his brown fur glowed within the same red light as Leona and Wind-Chaser while his brown eyes flashed orangey-red.

"W-what's going on!" gasped Jennifer in fear.

Nidoking recovered from the shock wave and started to charge at Leona in anger. Leona just stood where she was standing as she had her eyes kept looking down at the ground before turning her gaze turned towards the Nidoking that was coming towards her. The Nidoking suddenly stopped in its tracks as he started to shake with fear when he saw Leona's red eyes glaring at him. Overwhelming fear started to wash over his body as he coward under the glare of Leona. Before the Nidoking had anytime to recover he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Wind-Chaser as the Arcanine pined the horned Pokemon down on the ground while baring his fangs.

Jennifer started to lose her confidence as she sat on the ground while staring at Leona in shock. Leona turned her red eyes on Jennifer before she started walking towards the terrified blacked haired girl.

"N-no!" stuttered Jennifer in fear as she tried to crawl away from Leona. "Stay away from me!"

Leona didn't seem to hear Jennifer as she kept walking towards the terrified trainer that sat on the ground. Leona was about to take another step towards Jennifer when she was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Leona, stop it!" Leona suddenly stopped within her tracks when she suddenly recognized the voice calling out her name. The red aura around her body started to dim as her eyes slowly went back to their normal color. Wind-Chaser and Eevee soon returned to normal as well as they looked around in confusement.

"Ash?" spoke Leona in a daze before looking up towards the sky.

Jennifer also looked up at the sky, but she was suddenly frozen in place as everything became quite like it had last time Leona and Ash had first met Drago. Leona blinked when she saw Drago in his dragon form flying down towards her with Ash and Pikachu riding on top of him. A smile spread out across her face when she saw the sight of her human brother coming towards her.

"Ash, you're okay!" shouted Leona in joy.

Drago landed on the grassy field before lowering his head to the ground for Ash and Pikachu to jump off. Ash quickly jumped to the ground and ran towards his sister.

"Leona, are you alright?" asked Ash worriedly.

"I'm fine," answered Leona before winching in pain. "Just a few scratches that's all."

"Don't even joke about it Leona," said Ash as he took on good look at Leona's wounds. "Come on; let's get you back home right away."

"But what about our battle?" asked Leona sadly. "Shouldn't we finish what we started?"

"Would you really risk battling when you're in that condition?" spoke Drago as he lowered his head to look at Leona directly in the eye.

Leona looked down at the ground for a moment as she went into thought about what the Bakugan dragon had just told her.

"I know you want to battle your brother before you have to go, but risking your safety is not the best way to do it." Drago reasoned in a gentle tone towards the young human girl.

"Alright," muttered Leona as she sighed in defeat.

Ash placed a hand on his sister's shoulders and smiled at her, which Leona returned with a smile of her own. Wind-Chaser and Eevee came over to Leona with the Arcanine limping all the way towards his human sister.

"Wind-Chaser," spoke Leona softly as she placed her hand on both sides of her Pokemon brother's face.

"Let's go," announced Drago to the two children.

Leona nodded her head before returning Wind-Chaser back into his Pokeball and picking Eevee up off from the ground. Drago lowered his head once more as he let the two children climb on before rising his head up again and spread his wings wide open. With one mighty flap of his wings, Drago took to the skies once again. Ash placed an arm around his sister's shoulder to help balance her as they sat on top of Drago's head.

Back in the field, Jennifer and her Nidoking were suddenly unfrozen with the young black haired girl looking up at the sky before blinking her eyes in confusement.

"What happened?" she questioned before turning her gaze back on Leona, but saw that she was gone.

"What the-WHERE DID SHE GO!" she shouted in anger and shock.

Professor oak's lab

Wind-Chaser was lying on the medical table as he quietly let Brock wrap the bandage around his front paw. Leona was off to the corner as she sat on a chair while she watched her mother wrap a bandage around her left burnt arm. Drago, who was in his human form, had went down stairs to talk with Ash in privet within his room while the others were in the living room talking with each. Leona flinched in pain as she bit her lip to keep from hissing out a cry. Eevee was sitting on the ground beside the chair as he looked up at his human partner with worry playing across his face.

"How in the world could this have happen?" questioned Mrs. Ketchum as she looked up at her daughter in worry.

"Seems that the rumors about me have already spread like fire around this region," answered Leona truthfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if it had already spread to the other regions as well."

"I just have a question," said Brock after he finished bandaging Wind-Chaser's leg. "How and when did these rumors start Leona?"

Leona looked up at the Pokemon breeder before sighing: "Believe it or not, Sophie and Li were the ones that started this rumor."

"What!?" exclaimed Brock in anger while Mrs. Ketchum gasped in shock.

"It all started when I was with Sophie and Li on my journey through Kento," replied Leona as she started to explain to them on what had happened to her when she was traveling around Kento with Li and Sophie. "I was with Li and Sophie for a long time on my journey to become a Pokemon master. I've grown so use to them that I started to trust them, and pretty soon I told them about my secret; that soon became my biggest mistake ever."

"You mean that they were the ones that started this rumor?" questioned Mrs. Ketchum in shock and fury.

Leona closed her eyes before nodded her head to answer her mothers question as her body became tensed with her hands balling into fists while her fingertips gripped the leggings of her pants.

"I thought those two were my friends," chocked Leona as she tried to hold back her tears. "All I wanted was to have a human friend that I could talk to and feel emotions with; and when I found two of them I thought that my life would get easier, but that only became the knife that stabbed me in the back. Now I'll never trust a human with my secret ever again!"

"Oh, Leona" cooed Mrs. Ketchum as she wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders.

"That's why…this time, I'm going by myself." Leona continued as she opened her eyes to look at the ground before her.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea Leona?" asked Brock in concern.

Leona looked up at the breeder before nodding her head: "Absolutely."

Mrs. Ketchum untangled her arms around her daughter as Leona stood up from the chair and walked over to the medical table to see how Wind-Chaser was doing. The fire dog raised his head up a little to look at Leona with his green eyes. Leona gave her Pokemon brother a small smile as she patted the Arcanine on the head.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that bro," apologized Leona.

Wind-Chaser shook his head before telling Leona in his language that it wasn't her fault. Leona slowly wrapped her arms around Wind-Chaser's head as she buried her face into his thick mane to hide the tears that were threatening to poor out from her eyes. Brock soon spoke after a minute of silence.

"Wind-Chaser's wounds seem pretty bad, but none to threatening." He replied as he told Leona about the Arcanine's condition.

Leona raised her head up from Wind-Chaser's mane as she looked at her Arcanine brother's body. She saw that his midsection, his right back leg, and his left front paw were cleaned and bandaged. In this condition, Wind-Chaser wouldn't be able to travel with her much less fight in Pokemon battles; and Leona knew that she had to leave him behind.

"Looks like I have no choice," she muttered as she pulled away from Wind-Chaser. "Wind-Chaser, you have to say behind. Do you understand?"

Wind-Chaser had a sad look on his face, but he knew that in his condition he wouldn't be able to protect Leona. The fire dog nodded his head slowly at Leona in understanding. Leona smiled before looking at Brock and her mother.

"I'm also leaving my other Pokemon here as well, except Eevee."

"So that means that you are going to start out fresh, huh?" asked a voice.

Leona, Brock, Eevee, and Mrs. Ketchum turned their heads to see Professor Oak walking towards them with his hands behind his back.

"Yes I am sir," replied Leona with a nod of her head.

"Well then, you might want to take this with you."

Leona blinked at Professor Oak in confusement before she was suddenly surprised to find the professor holding out a new type of Pokedex (The advanced style) in front of her.

"Professor," started Leona as she looked up at Samuel Oak with a smile before taking the Pokedex into her hands.

"The Hoenn region is one of the best places where you can see some really cool Pokemon," Brock explained as he came up to Leona's side. "But just make sure that you don't get carried away while traveling through that region."

"Don't worry, I won't," promised Leona as she smiled up at the Pokemon breeder.

Ash and Drago

Ash and Drago were in the bed room that the Dragonoid Bakugan was staying in at the professor's home as the two of them sat in silence on the bed together. Ash had a far off look on his face as his eyes held a worried expression within them. Drago was sitting on the bed beside Ash as he looked down at the ground with a frown on his face. The two of them had been talking for Ash had asked Drago to go along with his sister so that he could protect her. The silence was soon broken as Drago began to speak.

"I see," he muttered as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the floor. "You want me to go with your sister so that I can protect her from others who seek to harm her."

"Yeah," replied Ash in a quiet voice.

Drago mused over the thought of becoming a bodyguard for a young human girl that he barely know within this world, but he started to remember the wounds that she had received by that other girl. If the same thing happened again…Drago didn't want to think about the out come of it; and even thought the dragon Bakugan wasn't very trusting with humans he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the human girl, Leona.

"Alright," he sighed as he looked over at Ash.

Ash was surprised to hear the dragon agreeing to help protect his sister: "Really, you mean it?"

"Even thought I'm not going to like it I can't help feeling sympathetic of your sister." Drago explained as he told Ash about his thoughts. "But I promise that I'll protect her on her journey."

"Thanks Drago," thanked Ash with a smile on his face. "I know I can count on you to look after my sister. I'm always worried about my sister when she's out on her own, but I know that she'll be able to take care of herself no matter how tough things get."

Drago blinked at Ash in confusement before he felt himself smiling as well. This boy reminded him of another Bakugan that he met in Vestoria; a young Bakugan that loved adventures and always shows his emotions to other Bakugan, but always fighting to survive in the world of light.

'_I wonder how that guy is doing?_' thought Drago as he turned his eyes up towards the ceiling of the room.

With Sophie, Li, and the gang

May, Max, and Dawn were sitting within the living room as they were talking with Li and Sophie; and what they heard from the duo was something that they couldn't believe.

"You're lying!" shouted May in anger as she slammed the palm of her hands down on the coffee table.

"What we're telling you is true," said Sophie with a smirk. "Leona is a monster that will kill anyone that stands in her way; she'll even attack you when your back is turned on her."

"That doesn't sound like Leona at all!" exclaimed Dawn in protest as her Pipplup nodded in agreement. "Ash told us that his sister was kind, gentle, and always willing to risk her neck out for anyone that she sees as her friend."

"That's a complete lie," protested Li in a cool voice. "Leona's brother only tells you those things because he afraid of her as well."

Max looked down at the ground in thought. He refused to believe that Leona was a monster; for she seemed too nice to be that kind of person and there was only one way to prove it, but he'll have to tell Dawn and May about his plan after Li and Sophie left the room.

"We'll leave you three alone to let you think," announced Sophie as she and Li stood up from the couch and made their way to the door. "But remember, it will be your life that Leona will take."

Once that was said, Li and Sophie walked out of the room as they closed the door behind them. Dawn and May were sitting on the couch as they looked down at the ground while thinking over what Li and Sophie had told them.

"Do you really think that what they said was true?" asked Dawn in a moment of silence as she looked at May with her dark blue eyes.

"I'm not sure," answered May unsurely as she kept looking down at the ground. "I don't want to believe what they said about Leona was true, but…"

"Hey sis, I just thought of an idea that might prove that Leona isn't a monster," interrupted Max as he looked up at his sister, May.

May and Dawn looked at Max with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean Max?" asked Dawn out of curiosity.

Max signaled for the two girls to come a little bit closer before he started to whisper his idea to them.

The Ketchum home: Leona's bedroom

Leona was loading her backpack with some stuff that she might need for her journey to the Hoenn region. Leona suddenly grabbed her right shoulder in pain as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. Eevee became worried as he walked up to Leona's right leg and started to rub up against it. Leona looked down at her partner before lowering her self to the ground as she picked Eevee up in her arms and hugged him to her chest.

"I'm fine buddy," she reassured in a gentle voice. "These wounds will heal in no time, but we have to leave as soon as we can without Li and Sophie finding out what we're doing."

"And when do you plane to leave?" asked a voice behind Leona.

Leona quickly stood up and turned to see who it was that was at the door before breathing a sigh of relief as she placed Eevee down on the ground again. Standing at the door of her room was none other then her brother and Drago.

"You two scared me," chuckled Leona as she walked up to the two.

"Sorry about that sis," said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head. "We didn't mean to scare you like that."

"That's alright," reassured Leona with a smile before she became serious. "But what are you guys doing here?"

"Well…"started Ash as he scratched the back of his head before Drago suddenly interrupted.

"Your brother and I were talking about me coming along with you on your journey through the Hoenn region."

Leona blinked in surprise before turning her attention on her brother: "Ash, why do you want Drago to go with me while I'm traveling?"

"Well…"hesitated Ash as he looked down at the ground before raising his eyes up to look into his sister's blue orbs. "You remember that girl that came into our battle and tried to hurt you right?"

Leona suddenly realized what Ash was getting at when he mentioned that girl, Jennifer.

"Ash your never this worried about me before when we were younger, why the change?"

"It's because your brother really cares about you," explained Drago as he explained to Leona why Ash wanted him to travel with her. "You would be in the same situation if something bad happened to him."

Leona closed her eyes as she let out a sigh before smiling: "I guess it can't be helped."

"Leona?" asked Ash curiously.

Leona opened her eyes as she looked at her brother: "I'll let Drago come along with me as long as he doesn't become to bossy along the way."

Drago frowned at what Leona had said and was about make a comeback about it before he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Ash, Drago, and Leona looked to see who it was that was interrupting their conversation and saw May standing within the door way.

"Oh May, hey," greeted Leona with a smile. "We didn't hear you come in."

"Um…was I interrupting something?" asked May with a lopsided grin on her face.

"No," answered Leona with a smile. "We were just talking about Pokemon training and stuff like that, right?"

"Uh…yeah," agreed Ash when he figured out what Leona was getting at and so did Drago.

"I see," chuckled May before she walked into Leona's room and coming up to Leona. "I just came by to ask you a favor, if that's okay?"

"Um…that's fine by me, but what exactly is this favor?"

May was hesitant for a moment before answering Leona: "I was wondering it you could take Max with you to Hoenn."

Leona was taken by surprise at what May had requested of her. May wanted her to take Max back home to Hoenn?

"Are-are you sure that you want me to take Max back to Hoenn?" asked Leona to make sure that she was getting everything on track.

"Yes," answered May with a nod of her head. "I really appreciated it if you take my brother home to Petalburg City."

"Um…well, I don't mind having Max travel around with me for a while, but I'm not so sure about David having someone joining the group."

"David?" repeated May as she blinked her eyes at Leona.

"Yeah," answered Leona with a nod of her head. "You see, David decided to come with me on my journey, but I don't mind Max joining us as long as David is okay with it."

"I don't see why not," answered Drago with a shrug of his shoulders.

Leona blinked at Drago in surprise before smiling at him.

"Thanks David," said May with a bow before turning to look at Leona once again. "So when will you be going?"

Leona was hesitant about answering the question before walking towards her door and looking out at the hall. She didn't see anyone around, but she decided to play it safe by closing the door behind her before turning to the group. Leona motioned for Drago, Ash, and May to come closer to her before she started whispering to them.

"I'm going to start out on my journey near sunrise while everyone is still asleep." She answered in a hushed tone.

"Sunrise?" repeated Drago, May, and Ash confused.

Leona nodded her head: "That will be the time that Sophie and Li will not wake up from their dreams. I want you guys to keep quiet about this and not tell anyone, except Max, that David and I are leaving, do you understand?"

May, Drago, and Ash nodded their heads in understanding as they gave Leona their answer. Leona smiled at them as she nodded her head back at them before turning to May.

"May, go tell Max about what time we are leaving, but make sure that Li and Sophie aren't listening in on you."

"You got it," whispered May before walking towards Leona's door and opening it. "It's been nice talking with you Leona, and good luck on your journey."

"Thanks May," replied Leona with as she smiled at May.

May smiled back at her before disappearing around the corner. Leona soon turned to Ash and Drago.

"Ash, I promise that I'll be careful on my journey and I'll try not to get into trouble." She said as she tried to reassure her brother that she will be alright.

"Good luck with that," mumbled Drago under his breath.

Leona gave Drago a glare before looking at her brother again: "I also hope that you will be careful on your journey as well bro."

"Don't worry, I will," chuckled Ash with a smile.

Drago watched the scene with a smirk on his face. These two really had a strong bond with each other, but he wondered how strong their connection was.

"Well, its time that we all go to bed early tonight." Leona announced with a smile. "For we've gotta get up bright and early tomorrow."

Drago nodded along with Ash before the two of them left the room. Leona watched them go with Eevee standing by her side. Eevee let out a mew as he looked up at Leona. Leona turned her eyes down onto her partner with a smile.

"Don't worry Eevee," she reassured with a smile. "If our plan goes well, then we'll be leaving Li and Sophie behind in the dust."

Eevee smiled back at her as his tail wagged at the thought of finally traveling without Li and Sophie causing them any trouble.

"Well," started Leona as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get packing Eevee."

"Vee!" barked Eevee in agreement before Leona closed the door to her room behind her.

Next morning: sunrise

Max was sleeping quietly within the bed of the guest room before he suddenly felt someone lightly shaking his shoulders. Max sleepily opened his eyes before yawning and sitting up within his bed. He grabbed his glasses to see who was waking him and saw Leona in her traveling clothes with her backpack resting on her shoulders.

"Leona?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Shush," whispered Leona as she raised her left finger up to her lips. "Hurry and get ready, we've got a long way to go on our journey to your homeland."

Max started when he suddenly remembered that he will be traveling with Leona to see if what Li and Sophie had said about her was true. He quickly, yet quietly, got out of bed and started getting himself ready for his trip home with Leona and David. In about a few minutes of changing and packing his backpack, Max was finally ready as he raced outside to meet up with Leona, Eevee and David who were waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Leona to the smallest member of her group.

"Yep," answered Max with a nod.

"I just hope you two didn't forget anything," muttered David as he shouldered his backpack onto his back.

Leona had found Drago a backpack that he could take along for the journey. Drago had packed a first aid kit, food, and other stuff that might come in handy in their journey.

"I'm sure that we haven't forgotten anything David," reassured Leona as she started walking with the others following her as her Eevee rode on top of her shoulder. "I've already checked off everything. I left all my Pokemon back with Professor Oak, I place a note on the fridge so my mother will know that I had left already, and we've packed the supplies. I've also said goodbye to my brother as well."

"I must say, you certainly are prepared for these kinds of traveling experiences." David chuckled as he walked beside Leona on her left side.

"Ash did tell me that his sister was always prepared for these kinds of things." Max remarked with a smirk as he walked on Leona's right side.

"Yep," boasted Leona with a smirk of her own. "After all, I am a lot more organized then my brother sometimes."

"Let's not get too carried away here," warned David as he glanced at Leona with a smile.

"Okay," Leona chuckled as she smiled back at David.

This was just the beginning for Leona and her adventures around the Hoenn region as she will start anew with new Pokemon added to her family/team. It will also be a journey that she will never forget as she battles with Drago against other Bakugan that will challenge her to get stronger and she'll have to get stronger too if she wants to protect her planet. The sun is rising to show a new day as Leona, Max, and Drago/David walk towards the region where their journey with new friends and new enemies begins.

To be continued

White Hunter: Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I have already picked out who the main Bakugan characters will team up with. Gorem will be pared up with Marina; the girl that has appeared within the Pokemon chronicles show. Tigrerra will be pared up with Casey the Electabuzz baseball fan. Preyas will be partnered up with Barry, and Skyress will be pared up with Richie. I don't know weather to have Hydranoid partnered up with a co that I will be creating or with Paul. As for Ash and the gang, well…you'll just have to wait and see what their Bakugan will be. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, okay?

And to help me out with the predicament of choosing who Hydranoid should be partnered up with you get the chance to vote.

Paul/Hydranoid

Co/Hydranoid

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide; book 1: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon, only the characters that I've made up. The story might connect with the same Bakugan episodes that you've guys had seen before, but there is going to be a slightly different from the story.

Partnerships begin with arguments and night conversations

It was morning in the town of Pallet, and Sophie, along with Li, were stomping around in the living room as steam hissed above their heads while they paced back and forth in front of Ash, his mother, and his friends.

"I can't believe that girl!" growled Sophie in anger as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"I know," agreed Li as he followed behind Sophie with his arms also crossed over his chest. "And after all we did for her by keeping her company on her journey throughout Kento, Johto, and the Orange Islands just so she wouldn't get lonely on her travels; and this how she repays us?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised that she left you behind because she thought that you two were a pain," muttered May as she gave Li and Sophie a dull stare of boredom.

Sophie quickly stopped in her tracks with Li bumping into her before he fell to the ground with a thud. The blonde quickly turned around to face May with a cold glare within her eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked dangerously as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What May is trying to say is that Leona needs to have sometime to herself." Mrs. Ketchum replied as she looked over at Sophie with a frown as she tried to reason with the blonde girl. "She is old enough to look after herself now and she just needs to have some space without anyone breathing down her neck all the time."

"Says you!" shouted Sophie as she stomped her foot down on the ground. "Leona has a hot boy following her, along with a little kid that doesn't know a thing about the world around him!"

"David is too old for you to date," pointed out Brock as he looked at Sophie as if she were insane. "And Max had traveled around with Ash, May, and I throughout both Hoenn and Kento so he's pretty use to traveling by now."

"That's not the point!" shouted Sophie at Brock before turning away with a huff and marched out the front door.

Li scratched the back of his head in confusion as he watched his friend march off.

"That girl seriously needs to have a chill pill," Dawn under her breath.

"Tell me about it," grumbled Ash in agreement.

"At lest Leona is far away from them so that she can travel around Hoenn being a normal girl with out those two bugging her," whispered Misty into Ash's ear.

Outside, Sophie stomped down the path that lead from the Ketchum's house to the dirt road before stopping as she stood between the path before sucking in her breath and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"LEONA, YOU STUPID IDEOT!"

Out on the sea on a cruse boat

Leona was sitting in a long-chair with her Eevee sleeping beside her as the two of them soaked up some of the sun's rays of light. Leona was resting quietly when she suddenly shot up and sneezed while startling Eevee from his nap.

"Bless you," said Max from beside Leona as he sat in his own long chair.

"Thank-you," thanked Leona with a smile as she rubbed her middle finger under her nose.

Max was wearing his green swim trunks along with his glasses.

Leona was wearing a one piece swimsuit that was blue with red lines coming up from the sides.

Leona, Drago, Max, and Eevee had caught a ship that will take them to the Hoenn region. They were relaxing on the ship's deck as they enjoyed their relaxation time before they came to their destination. Leona and Max had decided to hang out on the ship's deck while Drago (in his human form) wondered around the ship by himself.

Leona scratched the end of her nose as she frowned in confusement: "Huh…that was weird."

"Are you catching a cold or something?" asked Max out of concern.

"Nah, it's probably just a sneeze telling me that someone is shouting, thinking, or talking about me from behind my back." Leona reassured with a smile as she waved her left hand up in dismissal to the sneeze she just hand.

"Maybe it was one of you're traveling companions talking about you," spoke Drago/David as he walked up to Leona and Max.

"You're probably right," agreed Leona as she leaned back on her long chair again.

"Does that always happen to you when you're trying to leave Sophie and Li behind?" asked Max out of curiosity.

"You have no idea," muttered Leona as she looked over at her younger traveling companion. "Every time I try to lose them, they always seem to find a way to find me again."

"Whoa, that must be tough," mused Max as he looked at Leona with a frown.

"Tell me about it," groaned Leona as she turned her gaze up to the sky. "They're like a plague that I can't get rid of."

'_And I thought us Bakugan had problems,_' thought Drago with a smirk as he looked down at Leona.

Leona let out a sigh as she closed her eyes to the world around her: "I just hope that they don't follow us to Hoenn."

Eevee barked in agreement before he laid his head down on his paws again as he went back to his nap. Leona opened her eyes half way as she looked down at her Pokemon partner and best friend before she started to pet the fox gently on the back. Drago looked at Leona with his eyebrow raised as he watched the female human stroked her Eevee as if it were her pet and the Bakugan dragon started to think twice about his decision on traveling with her.

"Well, I'm thinking of going for a swim," announced Max as he jumped off from his long-chair before facing Leona and Drago. "Do any of you guys want to join me?"

"Maybe later Max," answered Leona as she smiled at the black hair boy in front of her.

"No thank you," declined Drago with a shake of his head. "I'm not really into water."

"Okay," muttered Max with a shrug of his shoulders before he ran towards the pool with Leona keeping a watchful eye on him.

"He's a good kid," spoke Leona with a smile on her face.

"I guess so," muttered Drago in slight agreement as he stared after Max before turning his eyes on Leona again. "I've been meaning to ask you human, why are you so anxious in traveling to different parts of your world?"

"Well, my brother and I have a dream that we are trying to fulfill together while we travel our apart from each other." Leona answered as she stretched her arms out before dropping them down to her sides again. "We promise each other that we would both be Pokemon Masters and fight together against strong opponents in double tag-team battles."

"And what if that dream doesn't come true for you?" questioned Drago as he narrowed his eyes at Leona.

Leona sat up in her long chair as she looked up at the human/Dragonoid in confusement.

"What do you mean by that?" muttered Leona in a low voice.

"Maybe your brother was only lying about being partners with you," explained Drago as he turned his eyes away from her. "Humans can be unpredictable and can have a change of heart."

Leona glared at Drago before getting up from her long chair with Eevee jumping up on to her shoulders as she started walking away with the human/Dragonoid following after her. Leona walked for about for a minute on the ship's deck until she found a quiet place where there weren't many people walking around before she quickly turned to glare at Drago once again.

"Okay Drago, what's the deal?" whispered Leona in a low tone of voice. "Why are you telling me that my brother is going to betray me?"

"Because that's what some human do to each other," answered Drago as he glared down at Leona. "Humans will use each other just for their own purposes until they finally get what they want."

"Not all humans," argued Leona. "Not my brother."

"And how do you know that he wouldn't?" questioned Drago.

"Because my brother is not like other humans," spoke Leona as her voice started to rise up in anger. "He's kind, gently, and selfless."

"But what if it's all an act?" questioned Drago again. "What if he's only-?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Leona at the top of her lungs as her hands turned into fists with her eyes shut tight. "I'm not going to listen to you any more! How would you know that my brother is going to betray me? You haven't even known him for as long as I have!"

"Are all of you humans as stubborn as you?!" growled Drago in question. "If so then you'll only wind up getting yourself killed one of these days if you chose to trust the wrong human to make friends with!"

"You think I don't know that?!" yelled Leona as she looked up at Drago with her blue eyes blazing in anger. "All my life I've been wondering around looking for a friend that I can trust, but the only thing that I've found was pain and suffering from the people that I meet throughout my journey! I thought that you were different, but you're not! You're just like every other person here on this whole planet, who only likes to criticize me and make me miserably!"

"Hah! Big words coming from a human, who fights with creatures that are you slaves!" scoffed Drago.

"That's not true!" shouted Leona as Eevee started to spike up in anger on his partner's shoulders as he glared at Drago. "Eevee and I have been partners for four years, and we always work together within our battles against other trainers."

Drago only gave her a skeptical look as he glared down at Leona with his dark green cat like eyes. Leona also glared back up at him with her blue eyes along with Eevee as sparks began to dance across his body and that was when she said something that pricked a sensitive spot on Drago.

"Now I'm beginning to see why you hate humans, you never got to know what they are really like."

Drago blinked at Leona confused at what she meant by that.

"You also don't know how to really act around them when you're in human form." Leona continued as he voice became a little softer.

Drago only frowned at Leona before turning away from her as he stuffed his human hands into his pockets.

"That's none of your concern human," muttered Drago under his voice. "Besides, you don't know what's at stake here."

"I may not know what's going on with you, but I do know what it's like on not being able to understand humans and their feelings," spoke Leona as she turned her eye downwards to look at the floors of the ship's deck. "I also understand what it's like not being able to trust anyone."

Drago clenched his teeth as he tried to contain himself from slashing out at Leona, but he started to think about what the human girl had just said to him and was about to face her again. That was when he noticed Leona walking past him as she made her way back towards the pool, he began to feel something cold wrap around his heart as he watched Leona walking away from him. Drago looked down at deck of the ship for he knew what this feeling was that was arising within him, sorrow.

The day continued on with Leona sitting in her long chair while looking up at the sky as the memories of her childhood began to flow through her mind, but she shook them off by playing with Max and Eevee in the waters of the pool.

Night soon came and everyone retired to their bunks to have a goodnights sleep, but Leona was still up as she lay on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling that hung above her head. She remembering her conversation with Drago as she remember one part of their conversation that he had said that didn't make sense to her.

"What did me mean that 'What's at stake'?" mused Leona as she kept staring at the ceiling as she tried to figure out the meaning of the teenager's words.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she felt something rub up against her left arm. Leona looked to her side to see Eevee rubbing his head against her arm with his head before he looked at his partner with worry written on his face. Leona smiled at her fox friend before she rolled over to pet Eevee with her right hand.

"Don't worry buddy," whispered Leona in reassurance as she stroked the Pokemon's head to calm him down.

Eevee didn't seem convinced for a minute, but with the gentle strokes that his partner was giving him he felt more relaxed than ever before. This was one of the things that he liked about Leona; she always had a gentle touch when it came to calming down Pokemon that were stressed of feeling lonely. Leona smiled at her Pokemon partner as she watched him settle down and curl up into a ball.

"Goodnight Eevee," whispered Leona to her Pokemon partner.

Leona soon curled up underneath her bed sheets as she fell asleep in hopes of having good dreams of what she will find on her adventure within the Hoenn region, but Leona wasn't having a goodnight sleep. She kept tossing around in her bed as sweat dripped down from her forehead as it stained her pillow.

"N-no, stop it," muttered Leona under her breath as she laid on her back as her chest rose up and down while she panted for breath.

Unknown to her, her body stared to glow in an aura that cast a red glow throughout the room and the ceiling.

Within Leona's mindscape

_Leona found herself running in a forest that was on fire. Leona panted as she flew through the forest while the fire's flames burned all around her. A howl was heard up ahead of her as Leona started to pick up her speed as she ran towards the sound before she stopped in her tracks when she came into a clearing. Her eyes widened at the sight before her as she saw humans hunting the Arcanine clan that use to be her family. Leona also saw her six year old self running beside her brothers when they were suddenly stopped by a man that was covered in shadow. The older Leona growled before she started to run towards the man as rage began to fill up within her heart._

"_That enough!" shouted Leona at the man as her feet flew while she ran to stop the madness that was preformed in front of her._

_Leona was suddenly stopped in her tracks when a wall of fire suddenly erupted in front of her preventing her from going any further. Leona became desperate as she tried to find a way to get around the flames until she suddenly noticed a male Arcanine jumping towards the man, but was suddenly taken down by a large net that landed on top of him._

"_Father!" shouted Leona to the Arcanine that was caught in the net._

_The man only smirked as he looked down at the leader of the Arcanine clan. Leona shook her head before she started to scream at the man._

"_NO! STOP IT!"_

_A white female Arcanine suddenly appeared from out of nowhere as it leapt towards the man with its jaws wide open to bite the man on the throat. That was when a gun shot sounded throughout the air. The white Arcanine let out a howl as it cried out in pain before it fell to the ground as the man turned to look at it with a smirk on his face. Leona began to feel her eyes burn as tears started to build up._

"_Mother…" voiced Leona before she clenched her hands into fists before she shouted at the top of her lungs. "STOP IT!"_

_A red aura blasted around Leona as the flames that surrounded her started to build up. Leona growled as she started to stock towards the man, but she suddenly stopped when she felt a claw hand came out of the flames behind Leona and grabbed her arm. That was when Leona quickly woke up when she heard a voice shouting out at her._

"_WAKE UP!"_

Back to reality

Leona let out a gasp as she quickly sat up in her bed with a start. Her breath came out in pants with her eyes glazed over in shock and fear until she was brought out of it when a hand lightly touched her shoulders. Leona turned her head to see who was touching her and saw Drago standing beside her bed.

"Drago?" voiced Leona confused as she looked up at the teenager that stood before her. "What are you…?"

"Shhh…come with me," whispered Drago as he motioning for her to follow him.

Leona was a little confused at first, but she quietly got out of her bed without disturbing Eevee who was still sleeping at her bed side. Leona was wearing her blue pajamas with the top being dark blue to the pants being light blue. Leona followed quietly behind Drago as they made their way out the door, down the hall and to the door that will lead them to the outside deck of the ship. Drago was the first one out the door as he waited for Leona to come out before he shut the door again.

"Okay Drago, why did you wake me up?" questioned Leona in a tired voice as she tiredly looked at the human/Bakugan before her.

"Be glad that I did wake you up," spoke Drago as he turned to glare at Leona. "Or else you would have sent the whole cabin and ship on fire."

"What?" voiced Leona confused as she looked at the teenager in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"While you were tossing and turning around in your bed I began to sense a hot intense rage flowing throughout your body." Drago hissed as he explained to Leona why he woke her up while he walked towards the railing before he stared out at the ocean before him. "And that rage had the traits of Pyrus energy."

"Pyrus energy!?" gasped Leona as she quickly ran to stand beside Drago. "But how can that be?"

"I don't know," answered Drago truthfully with a shake of his head. "But what I do know is that you have to keep your temper under control, unless you want to hurt someone intentionally."

Leona looked at Drago in worry before looking down at the deck in thought. That was when she started to have a flashback of what had happened to her when she was attacked by that girl in Pallet Town. She caught glimpse of her being surrounded by a red aura as she glared at the girl that sat on the ground as she shook in terror. Leona quickly shook her head before placing her hands on both sides her head in pain.

"Ugh, my head" moaned Leona as she steadied herself against the ships railing.

"You had a flashback of what happened to you, didn't you?" spoke Drago as he looked over at Leona with a frown.

"Yeah," answered Leona as she looked up at the dragon Bakugan human. "I did kind of, but it was only a glimpse of what I saw."

Leona soon placed both of her hands on the bars as she looked down at the deck of the ship as she gripped tight to the side railings of the ship.

"I just do get it," voiced Leona. "Last time I saw that aura was when Ash and I were watching you battle against that Fear Ripper, and the last time I had it was my near death experience with that girl who threatened to take all of my Pokemon away. Just what's wrong with me?"

Drago stared down at the human girl in front of him before he let out a sigh; he then turned to look back out at the water again. The two of them shared a moment of silence between each other as the ocean air blew across their faces while they stood on the deck of the ship. Drago soon broke the silence as he answered Leona's question.

"I do not know," replied Drago. "But it might have something to do with my world falling apart on itself."

"What?" gapped Leona as she raised her head up to look at Drago. "What do you mean that your world is falling apart?"

"The reason why I came to your world was because I have a mission that I must fulfill before it is too late," continued Drago as he turned to look at Leona. "My world is in danger of collapsing in on itself. The reason for that is because the two cores of my world have been disturbed by a rogue Bakugan, called Naga, traveled to the center of Vestoria so that can have the power all to himself."

"Is that why you're really here?" asked Leona as she stood straight up to look at Drago seriously.

Drago nodded his head solemnly: "Naga has somehow created a portal to the center of Vestoria and that was when all of the trouble started. I'm here looking for the Infinity core; for it has been knocked out of our universe and is somewhere in your world right now."

"So that's why you came into our world," voiced Leona as she turned her head away with a frown graced her face. "You're here looking for the Infinity core so you can save your world from collapsing in on itself."

"That…is correct," spoke Drago with a sigh. "I didn't intend to have a meeting with you and your brother, but what choice did I have when your brother asked me to look after you on your journey?"

"You could have just said no to my brother's offer of looking after me."

Drago blinked his eyes at Leona in confusement as he looked at her: "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that you should have just said no to my brother's offer," repeated Leona. "That way, you won't have to worry about looking after me and be traveling with me either."

"No Leona, it was my choice to come," reasoned Drago as he looked down at the human beside him. "Besides, I don't know much about your world and I probably need you more than anything."

"Yeah well-wait a minute, did you just…say my name?"

"Well you did say that I shouldn't mix you up with other humans here on your planet," spoke Drago with a chuckle.

Leona looked at Drago for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks Drago," she whispered before leaning against the railing.

Drago smiled back as he stared down at the human girl beside him. There was just something about Leona that made him feel like he could trust her. They young Pokemon trainer had a calm aura to her that was gentle, yet strong at the same time.

"Drago," spoke Leona again. "There's something I need to tell you, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone," promised Drago sincerely.

Leona hesitated for a moment as she thought over the risk that she is taking here, but she was pretty sure that she can trust Drago with her secret.

"Okay," she sighed as she looked down at the railings of the ship. "You already know that I'm adopted, but what I'm about to tell you is a completely different story than what you were think of my adoption.

"A long time ago, when I was just a baby, I was abandoned in a large dense forest by my biological parents. I don't really remember what they looked liked, but I do know is that they didn't want me. My first adopted parents were…well, they weren't exactly human."

"You mean that you were adopted by one of the creatures that live with you on your earth?" questioned Drago in surprise as he looked at Leona in shock.

Leona was quiet for a moment before she nodded her head to answer Drago's question: "The creatures that adopted me were a clan of wild Arcanine; it was rare to see a clan of Arcanine living together as a pack. I was found by a female Arcanine, whose fur was as white as snow with a silver mane that shone in the rays of the sunlight.

"It was because of the female Arcanine that I'm still alive today. I've lived with the Arcanine's as the daughter of the leader that protected the clan until I was six years old, and that was when things took a turn for the worse."

That was when she stopped as her right hand started to grip harder on the railing of the ship as she stared out at the water of the ocean. Drago frown in concern as he placed his left claw hand on top of Leona's hand to calm her down. Leona took a breath before she continued her story.

"My four brothers and I were playing like usual, but we were brought out of our play when our mother told us that there were humans within the forest. What happened next was chaotic as flames started to spread all around the forest. My father lead the Arcanine clan to safety, but the humans had tricked us by leading us into their trap.

"I'll never forget that day; for it was engraved in my memory for all of time. My brother, Wind-Chaser, and I are the only ones that are the living survivors of our clan."

"What happened to the other members of your clan?" asked Drago softly.

"Some of them were caught by the humans, but other's managed to escape. My father and three brothers were out of the ten that had been captured by the humans that I had grown to hate."

"What about your mother?" questioned Drago again. "What happened to her?"

Tears started to form within Leona's eyes as she tried to hold them back, but they came sliding down her face even when she shut her eyes tight to keep them from appearing.

"My mother was shot when she was trying to protect me and my brothers from a man that had cornered us." Leona choked before swallowing down a sob.

Drago moved his left hand off from Leona's hand before he placed his arm around the young human's shoulders. He never thought that Leona would have a rough life in where she would hate humans.

"I'm sorry for your loss," whispered Drago.

Leona soon calmed herself down as a small smile graced her face: "Even though I've lost my first adopted family I somehow managed to find another one, but who'd ever thought that I would be adopted by the humans that I had sworn to hate for all eternity. I guess I just had a heart that was weak, but I'm glad that I met Ash and his mother other wise I would have gone on hating some of the wrong humans who were kind hearted."

"That's the thing about humans that I don't understand," voiced Drago with a smile of his own. "One minute they can be kind, and then the second they turn cruel. Sometimes it is hard for us Bakugan to understand what humans are thinking sometimes."

Leona turned to look at Drago as she wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face.

"I can also say the same for you," she chuckled. "You're a new creature that my brother and I have never seen before, but I'll try not to be a pain in the neck along this journey."

"That's all I can ask," spoke Drago with a nod as he dropped his arm off from Leona's shoulders.

"So how about we make a deal?" suggested Leona. "I'll help you in your search for the infinity core, okay?"

"And what do you want in return?" questioned Drago in suspicion.

"That you…well, be my friend," answered Leona as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Drago frowned at the idea of being friends with a human, but decided to give it a shot; for what is there to lose. He was suddenly taken by surprise when Leona lifted up her right hand with all of her fingers curled together, except her pinky finger. The dragon Bakugan stare down at the finger confused before he turned to look at Leona's face for an answer.

"This is what my brother, Ash and I do when we make a promise to each other," explained Leona with a light chuckle. "We wrapped both our right pinkies around each other then shake on it."

Drago raised an eyebrow in confusement before he slowly moved his right arm up in front of him with his pinky uncurled from the rest of his fingers. Drago slowly wrapped his right pinky around Leona's pinky as the two intertwined with each other. Once the fingers were locked together, Leona and Drago started to slowly shake with the young female trainer giggling a little bit.

Drago couldn't help but smile as he looked at Leona: "This is another thing that I'm going to have to learn from your human kind."

"You'll get use to this kind of gesture," reassured Leona with a smile as she untangled her pinky from Drago's.

"I hope so," Drago muttered as he leaned against the railing while he looked out at the ocean.

The two went into silence again as they stared out at the vast water together while the sea breeze blew across their faces. Leona soon broke the silence by stretching her arms out while she stifled a yawn before looking back at Drago.

"Well, I better get back to bed." She announced. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Leona," spoke Drago as he stopped her from going back to the cabin again. "I think that we should seal a promise with something that is completely different from you're human…handshakes."

Leona looked at Drago curiously: "Like what?"

Drago only walked up to her before he lightly took Leona's right hand into his left hand: "Come with me."

Leona followed as she walked with Drago to the bow of the boat. They stopped in the middle. Drago let go of Leona's hand before bending down on one knee with his back facing the young trainer behind him. Words didn't need to be said between the two as Leona placed both of her hands on Drago's shoulders. Drago's body started to glow red as time began to slow down all around them.

Leona felt herself rising up from the deck of the ship as Drago's changed into his dragon form. Leona soon found herself sitting on top of Drago's head as he flew through the night skies as her hair blew back within the wind.

"Hang on!" spoke Drago to his passenger.

"Okay!" answered Leona with a chuckle as she held on to the dragon's horns as they flew through the star lit sky.

This was just the first step to their friendship as they will travel together through new places and meet new friends along the way.

To be continued

White Hunter: Sorry for the long wait guys, anyways I've gotten the results of who will by Hydranoid's partner. And I was surprised to find that Gary was voted to be Hydranoid's partner.

My question to everyone is, why Gary?

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


	4. Chapter 4

When worlds collide: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon; I only own the characters that come up within my head.

New team mates: Richie and Skyress part 1

It was another day on the open sea as the ship that heading to Little Root town sailed across the waters with wide open sky above everyone's heads. Leona stood on the deck near the bow of the ship as her hair flowed out behind her by the wind that blew across her face. Eevee sat on top of her shoulders while it purred in contentment as its fur was ruffled by the air of the sea.

"Ah…this sea air feels great," sighed Leona as she closed her blue eyes while she let the wind blow across her face.

Eevee barked in agreement as his tail wagged behind him before he tipped forward on Leona's shoulder to lean more into the wind. Leona opened her eyes to look at the fox Pokemon that sat upon her shoulder and the young teenager smiled as she let out a light chuckle from within her throat.

"Enjoying the air out here?" asked as male voice from behind Leona.

Leona turned around to face the person and saw that it was Drago, in his human form, who had spoken to her.

"Hey Drago," greeted Leona with a smile as the seventeen year old walked up to stand beside her. "How are you doing on this beautiful day?"

"I'm doing just fine," answered Drago as he looked down at the young human girl beside him.

"That's good," chuckled Leona before she noticed that someone missing. "Hey, where's Max?"

"Still getting dressed," replied Drago with a shrug. "I've told him to meet us on the bow of the ship after he was done."

Leona smiled before looking out at the ocean in front of her again as she spotted a landmass coming up on the horizon.

"There's the port," she announced.

"So what's the first town that we'll be arriving at?" asked Drago curiously as he looked out at the land that was growing bigger every second the ship moved closer to it.

"The town that we will be arriving at is called Little Root Town," answered Leona as she looked up at the older teenager beside her. "It's the place where one of Professor Oak's friends lives in."

"What is this person's name?"

Leona thought for a moment before finally answering Drago's question. "Professor Birch, if I'm not mistaken."

"You human's sure have strange names," muttered Drago as he rolled his eyes at Leona.

"Look who's talking," Leona shot back as she gave the human/dragon a friendly punch on the arm.

"Hey guys!" Leona, Eevee and Drago turned their heads to see Max running towards them.

"Hey Max," greeted Leona to the smaller companion of her group.

"Good morning," followed Drago with a smile.

"Hey, so are we almost there yet?" asked Max.

"Almost," replied Leona as she ruffled Max's hair for fun.

Just then, Leona noticed a flock of birds flying above the ship: "Whoa, I've never seen those types of bird Pokemon before."

"I know about those Pokemon," boasted Max with a grin. "Those small birds that are flying are called Wingull, and the larger birds that have the fat beaks are Pellibirds."

"Oh, it seems like we have a smart aleck here," joked Leona as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So it seems," agreed Drago with a chuckle as he raised an eyebrow up in amusement.

"Hey, just because I'm small doesn't mean that you should treat me like a kid!" exclaimed Max as he waved his arms around in anger.

Leona and Drago burst out laughing as they looked down at the youngest member of their group. Max crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted out of annoyance, but that pout soon turned into a smile when Leona ruffled his hair again. Eevee barked out in happiness, but he soon perked up on Leona's shoulder as his ears started to twitch. Leona noticed her Pokemon partner's movement on her shoulder and quickly turned her head to look at Eevee.

"Eevee, what's wrong?" asked Leona.

Eevee didn't reply for he only jumped off of Leona's shoulders and started running down the ship's deck.

"Eevee, wait!" shouted Leona as she chased after her Pokemon partner with Drago and Max following after her.

Eevee ran as he searched for the feeling that he had sensed just a few minutes ago when he finally stopped in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a Pikachu with ruffled fur on top of its head. The Pikachu blinked at Eevee in confusement as the young fox Pokemon slowly came up to it before sniffing to see if it was friend or foe.

"Eevee!" shouted Leona as she came running up to her Pokemon partner. "You shouldn't go running off on your own like that."

Eevee turned to look up at as his trainer before the fox dropped his head down in shame; that was when Max, Leona, and Drago noticed the Pikachu in front of them.

"Hey look, a Pikachu!" exclaimed Max as he pointed his finger at the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Max, it's rude to point," scolded Leona as she looked down at the boy beside her.

"Sparky!" shouted a voice in front of the group.

Leona and the gang looked up to see a boy who looked to be 15 years old was running towards them. He had dark blue eyes and spike cinnamon brown hair that stuck out from underneath a blue hat with a yellow rectangle band on the front. He was wearing a light green short sleeve jumper suite with yellow around the outside rims of the sleeves and yellow rectangles on the outside leggings of the pants. Around the boy's waist was a black belt with an oval metal grey clip to hold the belt around the boy's waist and blue/black/red runners on his feet. A dark green vest with yellow triangles running down his shoulders was worn over his jumpsuit and on his hands were dark green gloves with light blue/green around the cuffs.

Leona almost thought that this boy was her brother for a moment on first glance, but after taking a second look at him she saw that it wasn't.

'_But there is a slight resemblance to both my brother and him,_' mused Leona with a small chuckle. '_It's almost like looking at a mirror image of my brother._'

"There you are buddy," said the boy as he walked up to the Pikachu before bending down to pick it up.

Leona smiled before picking her Eevee up off the ground as well. Leona looked back at the 15 year old boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry about my pokemon's behavior," the boy apologized as he let the electric mouse climb up on to his shoulders. "I hope he didn't give you guys any trouble."

"No, not at all," reassured Leona with a smile before looking down at her Eevee. "My friends and I were chasing after my Eevee here because he sensed your Pikachu walking about. By the way, I'm Leona Ketchum and these two are my traveling companions. This young boy here is Max and the red head it David."

"I'm Richie and this is my Pokemon partner Sparky," the boy said as he introduced his Pikachu and himself before Leona and her friends.

"Nice to meet you," said Leona with a smile before she placed her Eevee back onto her shoulder. "So what are you doing on this ship?"

"I'm on this ship so that I can journey through the Hoenn region and enter in the Hoenn league." Richie answered.

"Same with Leona here," piped Max with a chuckle as he looked up at the 14 year old with a smile.

"Then I guess you and I might end up as rivals within the league when the time comes," said Richie with a smile.

"Maybe, but there's just one thing that I've got to do first before I battle any gym leaders," said Leona as she looked down at Max. "And that is to take this guy back to his own town first. After all, I did promise his sister, May, that I get him back home safe and sound."

"That's cool," replied Richie before an idea came popping into his head. "Say, is it okay if I travel with you guys for a while?"

Leona turned to look at Richie in surprise before looking at Drago: "What do you think?"

"Do you really have to ask me this question every time someone asks if they would like to join our group?" questioned Drago with an annoyed look within his eyes.

"I guess not," voiced Leona before turning to look at Richie with a smile. "Sure you can come."

"Okay," Richie chuckled before the gang suddenly heard the man on the intercom beginning to speak.

"_**Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Little Root port. Please make sure that you have your luggage with you when you are departing from the ship. Thank you for riding the S.S Ann.**__"_

Leona, Richie, Drago and Max quickly ran towards the bow of the ship as they watch Little Root Town coming closer into their line of vision.

'_Cool…_' Leona mused within her head as her blue eyes shone with a fiery passion on what was awaiting her once she landed on the region of Hoenn. '_This will be my first step on this new journey through this land, but I also have to look for the infinity core so that I can help Drago in saving his home world._'

Little Root port

Leona, Drago, Max, and their new add team member, Richie, walked down the steps of the ship as they made their way onto the platform of the port. The town was a small and simple place when the group first saw it; they also sensed a peaceful aura around this place when they took their first step onto this new land.

"Well gang, this is the place." Leona announced as she stood in front of the group to look at Little Root Town with a smile.

"Yeah," agreed Drago with a nod of his head.

"This place hasn't changed one bit," complemented Max with a smile as he walked forward with Richie following behind him.

"It sure is peaceful here," said Richie as he looked around at the town that stood before him.

Leona smiled in agreement as she followed behind the two boys in front of her, but that smile quickly faded when a strange feeling suddenly passed through her body. Leona staggered when she suddenly felt the unknown force for a moment. Drago also felt the same strange feeling and quickly supported Leona before she fell to the group; luckily this had gone unnoticed by Richie and Max for their back were facing them. Leona let out a quiet moan as she held her head in pain. Eevee mewed at Leona in worry as the fox butted his head against his trainer's face.

"Leona?" spoke Drago in concern.

"I'm fine," answered the Pokemon trainer with a smile of reassurance. "I just felt a little wobbly that's all, but what was that energy that I felt just now?"

"That energy you felt was a sign that a Bakugan will be appearing soon," answered Drago calmly.

"What?" exclaimed Leona as she looked at the dragon/human before turning her gaze on Richie and Max who were walking ahead of them. "This isn't good, we can't get Richie and Max involved in this."

Drago nodded his head in agreement as he helped Leona stand back up onto her feet before the two of them, along with Eevee, began to walk after Rickie and Max while keeping quiet about what had happened back there at the port grounds.

The group walked through Little Root town as they passed by a few houses and shops. The aura of the town made everyone feel at peace, but Leona and Drago were on edge as they kept waiting for the arrival of another Bakugan to appear. Richie seemed to notice that Leona acting weird, but decided not to bug her for he guessed that she wasn't use to having strangers around her. Just then, he suddenly bumped into someone's back by accident.

"Oops, sorry," Richie apologized as he looked up at the person that he had bumped into.

The person that Richie saw before him was a woman with long green hair that went to the middle of her back. She was wearing a light green tank top with a dark green jacket over top of it, a dark green straight skirt that went down to her knees with a golden rim around the edge of the bottom and white low heel bridal shoes. The woman looked to be around 20 years old from Richie's perspective. She was as tall as any adult woman would look, but something was off about this woman when Richie stared at her. The woman turned around to face him and that was when Richie noticed the woman's eyes. The eyes were a piercing yellow that stared right into the young trainer's blue eyes.

Hours seem to pass between the two strangers as they stared into each other's eyes and for a second, Richie felt something pass through his body and soul, but quickly shook it off before apologizing to the woman again.

"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's alright," replied the woman with a smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"Hey, Richie!" called out Leona from up ahead of the 15 year old as Drago and Max stood beside her. "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming!" replied Richie as he turned to face the group before looking at the woman again. "Sorry again for bumping into you, bye!"

The woman watched Richie running towards Leona and the group before her eyes landed on Drago and that was when their eyes locked on to each other. Drago's green eyes widened when he met with the woman's yellow eyes as realization swept over his body.

'_Could it be…_' thought Drago in alarm and surprise as he stared at the woman before him.

"David, what's wrong?" asked Leona when she saw her companion's expression on his face.

Drago quickly came back to reality as he looked at Leona with reassurance: "It's nothing Leona, I'm fine."

"Okay," voiced Leona in an unsure voice before Richie came up to them. "Alright, now that that's over with, let us continue forwards my good gentleman."

"Yeah," echoed Max, Drago and Richie as they followed after Leona.

The woman that Richie had bumped into kept looking at the group as they walked down the street towards the exit that will take them to the road which will lead them to the next town. The woman stood on the street for a moment before she decided to follow the group out of town.

It wasn't long for Leona and her group to exit the borders of Little Root town. They were now traveling down the dirt road that will lead them to Max's home. The journey was quiet as they walked down the road when Richie suddenly came up to Leona's side.

"Hey, Leona?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Leona as she raised an eyebrow at the 15 year old beside her.

"Well…" started Richie before he dropped his voice into a whisper. "That woman that I bumped into in Little Root town, I don't think she was human."

"What do you mean?" questioned Leona in curiosity.

"I just have this feeling," answered Richie. "It was when I looked at the woman's eyes that I felt something passing through me."

"Really, what did this woman's eyes look like?" asked Leona.

"Yellow," voiced Richie. "They were a piercing yellow."

When the 15 year old trainer told Leona this, the young female trainer began to think about what Richie had told her.

'_Could it be that Richie had met up with a Bakugan who had disguised themselves as a human?_' thought Leona before Drago suddenly walked up to them.

"Leona, can we talk?" questioned Drago in a quiet voice.

"Sure," answered Leona with a nod before looking back at Richie. "I'll talk to you later, Okay?"

"Okay," replied Richie with a smile. "Max and I will go on ahead of you guys."

"Pika!" chirped Sparky on Richie's shoulders as he waved at Eevee who barked back at the Pikachu.

When Leona and Drago were sure that the two humans were far ahead of them they began to talk.

"What is it Drago?"

"Something about what Richie had said wasn't completely off," said Drago as he explained to the female trainer about what he heard between both her and Richie.

"We're you eavesdropping us?" questioned Leona with a frown.

"Yes, but lets not get into an argument about that right now," hissed Drago. "Look, he mentioned that the woman's eyes were yellow right?"

"Yeah," replied Leona slowly as she tried to grasp what Drago was telling her.

"Well," went on Drago as he lowered his voice even more. "I think Richie just encountered a female Bakugan in disguise."

"What!" hissed Leona in surprise with Eevee having the same look as his master has. "Are you sure?"

"Never more Leona," replied Drago seriously. "But don't worry, that the Bakugan wasn't a threat."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know who that Bakugan is, her name is Skyress."

"Skyress?" repeated Leona inquisitively.

"Yes," whispered Drago with a nod of his head. "She is a phoenix Bakugan that has a chivalrous spirit and is fair in battling other Bakugan."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Bakugan," complimented Leona with a smile.

"I am also a Bakugan myself, remember," reminded Drago with a smirk.

Leona frowned at the dragon/human Bakugan when he said that before turning her head away from him: "I knew that."

Drago only smiled at the young human as he walked beside her, but his smile quickly faded when he suddenly sensed danger up ahead. Leona also sensed that something was wrong as a strong feeling coursed through her body.

"Drago," started Leona as she stopped in her tracks to look at the human/dragon Bakugan.

"I know," said Drago firmly. "Let's go!"

Leona nodded as she and Drago started running down the path as they went looking for their traveling companions. That was when they suddenly heard a scream from up ahead of them.

"MAX!" shouted Leona in worry as she picked up her speed.

Leona and Drago soon came upon a clearing and what they saw before them was a large snake with two fins for ears. It was 20 feet tall with its scales being a bright red, on the back of the snake's head was a small golden/yellow crest and along the snakes back were yellow markings but what it held in its coils made Leona's eyes widen.

"Max!" shouted Leona when she saw May's little brother being squeezed to death within the snake's coils.

"Leona, that snake is a Serpenoid!" exclaimed Drago when he recognized the creature before him. "They wrap around their victims bodies and drain their power for their own needs."

"That's not good," muttered Leona before looking at her fox Pokemon. "Eevee, use your thunderbolt on that snake."

"Vee!" barked Eevee as he nodded his head at his trainer before jumping off of Leona's shoulder.

The fox Pokemon landed on the ground before it shot off a powerful thunderbolt at the red Serpenoid that held Max. The Serpenoid hissed in pain when the thunderbolt hit it right in left eye as its coils quickly loosened around Max's body. Max began to fall from a great height of ten feet and Leona quickly acted as she ran towards the falling form of the small boy. She quickly went into a slid as she caught Max within her arms before he hit the hard ground of the forest. The two of them quickly came to a halt as Leona slowly sat up on the ground.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Leona in worry as she looked down at the boy she held in her arms.

"Y-yeah," groaned Max as he looked up at Leona. "I'm okay."

Leona let out a sigh, but her relief was quickly washed away when she heard a hiss above her. The trainer quickly turned her head and saw the red Serpenoid glaring down at the both of them with its green eyes before it shot its head forward. The jaws of the serpent opened as they reviled the creature's sharp fangs. Leona quickly got up and dodged out of the way from the Serpenoid's fangs. The red snake's head crashed into the ground before it quickly drew it back. It got ready for another strike at its prey, but it was suddenly intercepted when a stream of fire and an electrifying thunderbolt slammed into its face.

Leona quickly turned around to see Eevee growling at the snake as electricity crackled around his body. Behind the fox Pokemon was Drago, in his dragon, form as he glared at the serpenoid in anger.

"Where did that dragon come from!" exclaimed Max in shock as he stared up at Drago as the dragon towered over both of them.

"I'll tell you later," said Leona as she looked down at Max. "But all I can say for now is that he's on our side.

"Leona, you and Max find a safe place to hide," ordered Drago as his voice boomed through the air.

"Right!" shouted Leona as she quickly carried Max away from the battle with Eevee running after them.

Leona and Eevee quickly found a safe place to hide as the female trainer set Max down on the ground before kneeling behind a large bush so that she can watch the battle between the two Bakugan.

"We should be safe here for now," breathed Leona as she looked through the branches of the bush when she suddenly realized that they were one person short of their group and quickly turned to look at her younger group member. "Max, where did Richie go?"

"I don't know," answered Max sadly. "One minute he was behind me, but when I looked around he and Sparky were gone."

"This is bad," muttered Leona before she turned her eyes back on the battle between Drago and the Serpenoid.

Drago shot a stream of fire from his jaws at the Serpenoid, but the snake Bakugan quickly dodged out of the way from the dragon's attack before shooting forward with its jaws wide open. Drago saw the attack coming as he slammed his tail into the Serpenoid's head before talking off into the air. The Serpenoid hissed as it glared up at Drago in anger.

"That's enough!" shouted Drago to the Serpenoid below him. "There is no reason for us to fight!"

The snake's only response to Drago's demand was an angry hiss before it launched itself towards the Pyrus Dragonoid. Drago was caught off guard when he suddenly found himself wrapped within the coils of the Serpenoid before letting out a roar as the snake Bakugan bit the dragon under the neck.

"DRAGO!" shouted Leona when she saw the dragon in trouble.

Drago began to fall from the sky with the snake still wrapped around his body as the dragon crashed into the ground. The ground shook underneath Leona, Max and Eevee as the three of them watched the intense battle in front of them. The dust cleared around the area as the two forms of the Bakugan appeared with the Serpenoid still wrapped around the dragon's body as it tightened its coils around Drago. The dragon was lying still within the snake's coils as he felt his power being drained away from his body.

"Drago!" shouted Leona as she shot out of the bush and raced towards the dragon.

"Leona no!" yelled out Max from his hiding spot.

But the female Pokemon trainer didn't listen as she kept running towards the two Bakugan before grabbing a large rock that was the size of her fist. She threw it at the Serpenoid's head as hard as she could. The serpent Bakugan suddenly snapped its head towards Leona when it suddenly felt the rock hit its left eye.

"You leave my friend alone!" shouted Leona in anger.

The serpent hissed as it glared at Leona before it unwrapped itself from Drago's body and shot towards the Pokemon trainer with its jaws wide open. Leona stood her ground as she watched the snake Bakugan flying towards her, but it was quickly slammed into the ground by a large stream of fire. Leona held her arms up in front of her face as she tried to protect herself from the hot flames of the fire. After a few moments the heat from the fire suddenly disappeared. Leona slowly lowered her arms from her face and saw that she was being shielded from the flames by Drago's wings before they slowly folded back onto the dragon's arms.

"Drago!" shouted Leona as she looked up at the dragon that towered over her.

"You fool!" growled Drago as he glared down at the human girl before him. "I told you to hide where it was safe!"

"Sorry Drago, but I couldn't just stand by and see you get hurt," said Leona in determination as she stared right back into the Pyrus Dragonoid's eyes. "I made a promise with you and I intend to keep it."

Drago looked down at the human girl for a moment before smirking: "You sure are stubborn when you want to be."

"It runs in the family," joked Leona before turning her attention back on the Serpenoid. "Now what do you say we take this snake down?"

"Sounds good to me!" growled Drago in agreement as he got ready to fight again.

"Then lets go!" exclaimed Leona as she felt the powers of Pyrus beginning to flow through her body.

Leona's body was soon surrounded by a red aura, along with Drago as the dragon let out a roar. Serpenoid slowly rose up from the ground before giving out a hiss of anger. Drago responded with a roar before he shot towards the snake and tackled into it.

Max and Eevee watched from the bushes as their eyes widened in amazement at the battle between the dragon and the snake.

"Wow," breathed Max with Eevee nodding its head in agreement.

The two Bakugan snarled and hissed at each other as they tried to get the upper hand within the battle. Leona stood on the battle lines as she watched the fight between the two beasts as her eyes stared at the scene before her.

'_This is amazing,_' thought Leona before flinching when she saw Drago getting bit by Serpenoid. '_Bakugan are just as powerful as the Pokemon are, but they aren't like Pokemon; for they're able to think for themselves…as if they were human._'

Drago slammed his tail into the Serpenoid's body as he sent the snake flying into the forest with many Pidgey flying up into the air after being scared from out of their trees.

"Drago, be careful!" warned Leona to the dragon Bakugan. "If you use any of your fire attack on that snake now then you might accidentally burn this entire forest down!"

"What do you suggest we do then?" questioned Drago as he looked at Leona for an answer.

"Grab onto the Serpenoid's tail with your teeth and throw him up into the sky!" exclaimed Leona as she pointed her finger upwards. "You'll cause less damage that way!"

"Got it!" barked Drago as he spread his wing out and flew towards the still form of the Serpenoid.

The snake Bakugan was beginning to regain consciousness when it suddenly felt something sharp bite down on the end of its tail. Drago quickly flew up into the air with the Serpenoid's tail in his jaws before he began to whip the snake around in the air. Leona watched from the ground before she shouted up to Drago.

"Now Drago, do it now!"

Drago released his jaws from Serpenoid's tail as the snake was suddenly thrown into the air.

"Boosted Dragon!" shouted Drago as he opened his jaws before he fired off a ball of fire towards the Serpenoid.

The sky lit up in a bright orange as a large explosion was seen within the sky when the fireball slammed into the Serpenoid. After a few moments the sky returned to its normal blue color as everything became peaceful within the forest again. Leona stood watching as Drago flew down from the sky and landed on the ground in front of Leona.

"Good work Drago," praised Leona as she gave the dragon a nod of approval.

"Thank you Leona," said Drago in gratitude as he smiled down at the Pokemon trainer. "If it wasn't for you then I would have winded up as snake food for that Bakugan."

That was when Max and Eevee quickly ran out from their hiding spot as they headed straight towards Leona.

"Leona!" shouted Max as the female Pokemon trainer turned towards him.

Leona was taken by surprise when Max slammed into her and wrapped his arms around the trainer's waist as he enveloped her in a hug. Leona looked down at the boy before smiling at him as she placed her right hand on top of Max's head.

"Everything is fine now Max, don't worry," soothed Leona as the young boy looked up at her with fear in his eyes, but they soon turned to relief when he saw Leona smiling down at him. "That giant snake won't be coming back for a while, right Drago?"

"Hopefully," answered Drago truthfully as he stared down at Leona, Max and Eevee. "But I don't think that's the problem now."

"Yeah," agreed Leona as Max let go of her while she stared up at the dragon Bakugan in wonder. "But the secret of you and Bakugan appearing in front of Max isn't our only problem."

"What do you mean?" questioned Drago as he stared at Leona confused.

"Richie's missing," answered Leona sadly.

"What?" asked Drago before he turned his eyes on Max. "Did you see where he went to, Max?"

Max was surprise when the Drago knew his name, but quickly answered the question: "I don't really know. Richie was right behind me as we were walking down the path, but when I looked around he was gone. That was when that giant snake suddenly appeared and attacked me."

"Then our first priority right now is to find Richie," reasoned Leona as Eevee jumping up onto her shoulders.

"Right," replied Max as he nodded his head in agreement.

"We'd better hurry then," said Drago.

"Then let's go!" exclaimed Leona.

But before the two humans, Pokemon and Bakugan could start their search a screech was suddenly heard from up above them. Leona, Max and Drago quickly turned their gaze up towards the sky and saw a shadow flying towards them. It was hard to make out the figure, but Leona could make out a few details from the shadow that was flying towards them. It had huge wings that were spread out from its body as they blocked out the light of the sun, a long neck and long tail feathers that flowed out from behind the creature.

"T-that creature…" started Leona as she, Max and Drago stared up at the new being that flew above their heads.

Who or what is this creature? Is it friend or foe? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

When worlds collide: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon; I only own the characters that come up within my head.

Last time on Elemental Bakugan Warriors:

_Leona, Max, Eevee and Drago had just arrived in the Hoenn Region, but just before they landed in Little Root Town they met up with a boy named Richie and his Pokemon partner Sparky. They were soon invited to join Leona's group before they all stepped onto the docks of the town's port. But as they started their journey, they were attacked by a wild Bakugan called a Serpenoid. Drago quickly destroyed the Bakugan, but the gang soon found out that Richie and Sparky were missing and were about to go looking for them when a shadow suddenly appear within the sky. _

"_T-that creature…" started Leona as she, Max and Drago stared up at the new being that flew above their heads._

New team mates: Richie and Skyress part 2

Leona, Max and Eevee stared up at the shadow as it slowly descended from the sky. Drago stood over the two human's and Pokemon protectively as he glared up at the shape that was coming closer to them. Leona tried to see pass the sun's light to get a glimpse at what the shadow looked liked, but was blinded by the intense light that shone into her eyes.

"Drago, what is that creature?" asked Leona as she turned her eyes away from the harsh glare of the sun.

"I don't know," rumbled the dragon Bakugan. "But I sense that this being isn't a threat to us, let's wait to see who this stranger is."

Leona nodded before moving over to Max: "You stay close to me, okay?"

Max nodded his head as he stood beside Leona. Eevee quickly leaped up on to his partner's shoulder as he growled with electricity sparking up from his fur. Leona raised her hand up to pet her Pokemon partner as she tried to calm him down.

"Easy boy, easy," soothed Leona in a gentle voice.

The shadow came closer and closer before it finally landed in front of Leona and the gang. What stood in front of the group was a creature that Leona thought was the most amazing thing she'd ever saw in her life.

Standing before the group was a large bird with light green feathers. Its long neck was arched as its piercing yellow eyes stared down at the young humans before it. It had long green tail feathers with silver blades at the end and on the bird's body was a light and dark green vest. The bird let out a screech that echoed throughout the air of the Pokemon world as it spread its wings out to show the length of them before folding them back to the sides of its body.

Max was a little startled by the bird's screech as he quickly clung to Leona's waist as the Pokemon trainer placed her hands on top of the boy's shoulders to comfort him while staring up at the bird without fear. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out her and Max.

"Leona! Max!"

The two humans quickly turned their eyes upwards to the creature's back and what they saw made Max and Leona beam in excitement.

"Richie!" cried out both Leona and Max.

The bird lowered itself down to the ground before Richie jumped up off from its back. He landed on his feet as they made contact with the ground. Leona and Max ran over to Richie as the brown haired boy and his Pikachu ran towards them as well before the three humans met in the middle. Leona clasped her right hand with Richie's while Eevee and Sparky playfully nuzzled against each other after they had leapt off from their respected trainer's shoulders and met on the ground together.

"Oh man, I'm so glad to see that you're alright," said Leona in relief as she and Richie unclasped each others hands.

"Yeah, we'd thought that something bad had happened to you," added Max.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry." Richie apologized as he looked at both Leona and Max. "I just had a run in with a creature called a Bakugan."

Leona blinked in surprise when Richie mentioned that he ran into a Bakugan before looking over at the giant bird that stood behind Richie as she stared at it suspiciously. Richie noticed that Leona was staring at the green bird before smiling at her.

"Don't worry it wasn't Skyress that caught me, it was actually a different Bakugan that attacked me and Sparky." Richie reassured his two companions.

"Then I'm guessing that you have a lot to tell us, Richie," rumbled Drago as he looked down at the human boy before him.

Richie was a little startled when he saw Drago towering over Leona and Max before he suddenly recognized the dragon's voice as he stared up at the Bakugan in surprise.

"David, is that you?" asked Richie as he stared up at the dragon Bakugan curiously.

"Actually, David is just a cover up for his human form." Leona explained to the 15 year old as she smiled sheepishly at him. "His real name is Drago."

Richie looked at Leona before turning to look at Drago then back at her: "You have a lot of explaining to do, Leona."

"Yeah, I do," muttered Leona as she poked her two fingers together before poking Richie in the chest. "But you better tell us what happened to you first before I go on with my story! What happened to you?"

"Your friend here was caught by a Gargonoid," replied a female voice from behind Richie.

Leona looked up at the bird, Skyress, as the female Bakugan answered the question that the young female trainer had asked of Richie.

"Gargonoid?" repeated Leona as she scratched the side of her head in thought.

"Yes," replied Drago to Leona's question. "They're Bakugan that stand on two legs like a human with horns on top of their heads. They're kind of like those gargoyle statues that sit on the edge of buildings as they protect them from bad spirits that try to enter the person's home."

"Yeah, and I have to say that it was the ugliest Bakugan that I'd have ever met in my whole life." Richie stated with a shiver. "Even when that creature was in human form he was creepy."

"Pikachu," chirped Sparky as he too went ridged when he remembered the disgusting face of the creature that he and his partner had encountered.

Flashback

_Richie was walking behind Max as he kept an eye on the little boy in front of him for he knew that Leona didn't want anything to happen to the child that she was protecting. Sparky was quietly riding on Richie's right shoulder when his ears suddenly perked up to a sound of movement from his right and the electric mouse quickly turned its head towards the bushes. Richie quickly noticed his Pokemon partner's movement on his shoulder._

"_What is it Sparky?" asked Richie as he stopped to look at his partner Pokemon curiously._

"_Pika, Pika!" chirped Sparky as he pointed at the bushes on their far right._

_Richie blinked at his Pokemon in confusement before turning towards the bushes when he suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from it. The young trainer became curious as to what or who was making the noise within the branches of the bushes. Richie slowly started to make his way towards the bushes as he went to see what it was. He was quickly caught off guard when two sets of hands with long nails suddenly shot out from the branches and leaves of the bush when the young trainer got close enough to it. The hands grabbed onto Richie's shoulders before pulling him into the bush. Richie struggled against his unknown captor's grip._

"_Let me go!" shouted Richie before he shoved the person away from him._

_The shove that Richie gave his captive made the person lose their grip on his shoulders. Richie quickly took a step back as he inspected the person that had grabbed him._

_The person that was sitting on the ground before him was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black jacket over top, black jeans and leather black boots. There were two large holes that were torn on the shoulders of the jacket and around the person's neck was a black choke collar. The person had long black hair that extended towards his shoulder blades and he looked like he was in his thirties._

_Richie didn't have a very good feeling about this person that sat in front of him and began to back away, but stopped when the person started to speak._

"_Yes…I finally found a human that has a strong spiritual energy that I can feed upon," hissed the stranger with a chuckle._

_Richie arched his eyebrow as he stared at the stranger in a confused matter while Sparky began to growl as he sensed danger coming from the person. Richie slowly inched a few more feet away from the stranger before asking the person a question._

"_W-who are you?" asked the Pokemon trainer._

_The stranger slowly stood up from the ground as Sparky began to tense up on Richie's shoulder. Electricity jumped and crackled within the electric mouse's red cheeks. The stranger stood to a height that toward over Richie where the young Pokemon only reached up to his chest. Richie felt intimidated by the stranger's size, but when he saw the stranger's eyes then that is when the young Pokemon trainer knew that this person wasn't human. The stranger was looking down at Richie with yellow cat like eyes as they glared deep into the young human trainer's eyes and soul._

_The stranger's face wasn't a pretty picture to look at for it looked as if it had the face of a mad man as fangs poked out from the top part of his lips. The stranger made a lunge at the boy, but Richie quickly dodged the man that tried to grab him before running a few feet away from the stranger. He quickly turned around to face the man with Sparky jumping down from his shoulder. The electric mouse stood in front of his partner as the Pokemon glared at the stranger in anger. The stranger had fallen when he tried to grab Richie, but he quickly stood up from the ground before he turned to stare at Richie._

"_I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you take me without a fight!" yelled Richie in determination as he glared at the stranger in bravery. "Sparky, use your thunderbolt attack on that guy!"_

_Sparky did what his partner told him as he used his thunderbolt attack on the stranger. The stranger let out a scream when he felt the pain of the electric attack slam into him before slumping forward, but he didn't fall to the ground. Richie kept his guard up and was surprised when he heard the stranger starting to laugh._

"_What's so funny?" questioned Richie as he glared at the man in front of him._

"_You are boy," responded the man before he raised his eyes up to look at Richie as he smirked at the trainer. "You think that you could stop me with just a simple shock of electricity then you must be a fool to face up against a creature that is more powerful than the little rat that you have for a partner."_

"_What are you talking about?" questioned Richie in a confused voice._

_The stranger only smirked at the boy: "Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you boy."_

_Richie blinked at the stranger in confusement before he suddenly felt a strange feeling pass through his body. It was brief, but Richie felt some kind of unknown force entering his body. Richie shook of the feeling for a moment before looking around at his surroundings and was shocked to see that everything around him had stopped moving._

"_W-what's going on?" voiced Richie before he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a large foot stomped down in front of him._

_The 15 year old boy looked at the foot for a moment before he and his Pokemon partner slowly turned their gazes upwards. What stood before the two was a two legged creature stood taller then a person's home._

_The creature had dark purple skin with a few black patches of scales. The creatures face held a beak like mouth with sharp rows of teeth that snarled down at Richie and Sparky as its eyes glared into the human boy's eyes. On top of the creatures head were two large horns, on the lower part of the creature's arms were large black vambraces and on the creatures shoulders were large, black, leather bat wings as spread out from its body. The creature's tail whipped around wildly behind itself as it glared down at the human boy in front of it before it let out a roar._

"_Sparky, thunderbolt!" shouted Richie to his Pokemon partner._

_Sparky let out a burst of electricity as he tried to bring down the monster that had appeared in front of him and his partner, but the monster didn't even flinch when the thunderbolt slammed into its chest._

"_You call that an attack you puny creature?" rumbled the monster before it raised its right fist high into air as it got ready to slam it down on electric mouse before him._

"_Sparky!" shouted Richie as he quickly ran towards his partner._

_He quickly covered the mouse Pokemon with his body as the young boy braced for the impact of the monster's fist, but the attack never came. Just before the monster was about slam his fist down on both the trainer and Pokemon a loud screech suddenly pierced across the sky before a green blur slammed into the monster. Richie slowly raised his head up to see what was going and saw a large bird attacking the monster with its sharp talons._

"_Get away from me you annoying bird!" roared the monster as he slammed his right fist into the bird's face._

_The bird backed off for a moment before it slashed its left talon across the monster's face. The monster howled in pain before it shoved the bird away from it self before it fell down onto its right knee. The bird flew back into the sky before it turned around to face the monster while giving out a loud screeched. The monster slowly stood up as it let out a growl._

"_Stay out of this you bird brain!" roared the monster at the bird. "This boy is mine and you wouldn't stop me from taking his life force energy!"_

"_I will not let you harm this boy!" exclaimed the bird in a female voice. "His life is not yours to claim!"_

"_You mangy bird, we Bakugan need to feed off of these human's life force energy if we are to survive in this world!" shouted the monster in anger._

"_You're wrong, we don't need to feed off of human's life force," argued the bird as she tried to reason with monster._

"_Shut up!" roared the monster before he spread his wings open and took to the skies._

_Richie and Sparky were quickly thrown to the ground by the rush of wind that the monster had made when it suddenly flew up into the skies. The young Pokemon trainer quickly sat up from the ground as he and his partner stared up at the two creatures that were fighting each other. The monster struck out at the bird with its right claw hand, but the bird quickly dodged to the side before ramming it body into the monster. Richie stood up from the ground and quickly pulled out his poke-dex as he scanned the two creatures, but the poke-dex came up with empty._

"_**No Pokemon data found**__," buzzed the machine._

_Richie blinked down at his poke-dex in surprise before looking up at the creatures again: "If what the poke-dex said is true then these creatures aren't of this planet."_

_The bird let out a screech when the monster slashed its left claw hand down on the bird's chest. Richie suddenly felt his heart lurch when he saw the monster injured the bird and quickly shouted out to it._

"_Don't give up!"_

_The bird quickly got back its composure before it slammed full force into the monster again, but the monster quickly struck back by slashing its right claw/hand down on the bird's right wing. The bird let out a screech once again before it began to fall out of the sky towards the ground at a rapid speed._

"_NO!" shouted Richie as he and Sparky stared to run towards the spot that the bird was going to land._

_Time seemed to slow down for Richie as he ran towards the falling form of the bird as he began to hear his heart beat inside of him and that was when he began to feel something strange arise within his chest. The young trainer quickly stopped in his tracks when he suddenly noticed that his body started to glow as a light green aura surrounded him._

"_W-what's going on?" voiced Richie as he stared down at his hands in shock._

_The aura grew brighter around Richie before it suddenly burst out from his body and became a beam as it shot towards the falling form of the bird. A green energy surrounded the bird as its wounds began to heal from the monster that had inflicted damage upon it. The bird's yellow eyes shot open before it quickly spread its wings and took the air once again. The bird flew higher and higher until it was hidden in the rays of the sun's light. The monster tried to find the bird by the harsh rays of the sun blinded the monster completely._

"_I can't see!" bellowed the monster as he held his arms up to protect it from the sun's bright light._

_The bird glared down at the monster before its body suddenly burst into green flames: "This is the end Gargonoid!"_

_The bird shot down from the sky as it flew towards the monster before it slashed its wings of fire across the monster's body. The monster roared out in pain before its body began to vanish into thin air. Richie and Sparky stared up at the bird in amazement as the flames disappeared from its body. The bird began to descend from the sky before it landed on the ground in front of Richie and Sparky. The same aura suddenly surrounded the bird's body as it began to shrink to human size. The light of the aura blinded Richie and Sparky as the two partners quickly raised his arms or closed their eyes to protect them from the blinding light of the green aura. The light slowly dimmed as Richie slowly lowered his arms down from his face and Sparky slowly opened his eyes to look at the bird once again. Their eyes widened what they saw stand in front of them._

_In the bird's place was the same woman that Richie had bumped into in Little-Root Town as she stood in front of Pokemon and its trainer with a calm expression upon her face._

"_Are you alright?" asked the woman in a gentle voice at she stared at Richie in concern._

_Richie slowly nodded his head as he answered the woman's question. The woman let out a sigh before a smile spread out on her face._

"_Thank goodness, I'm glad that I have gotten here before it was too late."_

_Richie quickly regained his composure before he began to speak to the woman in front of him: "Um…not to seem rude or anything, but...who or what are you?"_

"_My name is Skyress," replied the woman. "And I'm a creature known as a Bakugan."_

Back to reality

"And that's when Skyress started to explain to me about what Bakugan are before we came looking for you guys." Richie finished as he, Leona and the rest of the group walked down the path that will lead them to their next destination.

Drago and Skyress had reverted back to their humans forms before the group continued on their journey again. Eevee and Sparky were riding on their partner's shoulders as the three humans and two Bakugan walked down the dirt road that will take them to the next town. Leona went into deep thought as she thought over what Richie had told her and the group before she turned to look at Drago as the human/Dragonoid walked along beside her.

"Drago, do you really think its possible for Bakugan to feed off of human's life force just so that they can survive in this world?" asked the female trainer in a worried voice.

"I don't think so," replied Drago with a shake of his head. "Because when I first came to your world I didn't need any human's life force energy to feed off of and I'm not too into the idea of using a human for my own needs either."

"He's right Leona," stepped in Skyress as she walked along Richie's right side. "We Bakugan only survive off of the elements of both your world and our world, but I've never heard or met a Bakugan that feeds off of the life force of a human being."

Leona soon rubbed her chin in thought before an idea came into her head: "Maybe the Bakugan are looking for humans that have the same attributes as them."

"That could be the reason," replied Drago in agreement.

"Attribute?" echoed Max as he walked between Richie and Leona as he looked up at the female trainer in confusion.

"That's kind of something that I have to tell you guys about." Leona replied as she began to tell Richie, Max and Skyress about what had happened to her and how she met up with Drago.

She told the group about arriving back to Pallet Town to meet and welcome her brother home before he had to return back to Sinnoh to continue on his Pokemon quest with Brock and his new traveling companion, Dawn. She soon got to the part about how she and Ash found Drago in Professor Oak's backyard before they were attacked by a Fear Ripper. After Drago had defeated Fear Ripper, he made her and Ash promise that they would never tell anyone else about his real form. Leona soon told the group about the girl that interrupted her battle with Ash and kidnapped her brother before the girl challenged her to a Pokemon battle. In the middle of their battle, the girl had her Pokemon attack Leona and that was when the energy of Pyrus suddenly arose from within her body.

Richie quickly stopped Leona: "Wait a minute, so what you're telling me is that Ash is your brother."

"Adopted actually," corrected Leona as she scratched the back of her head. "I was abandoned by my biological parents when I was very young. That was when my mom, Mrs. Ketchum, adopted me when I was seven. She and Ash were really good to me and they soon became the first family that I've never had. I then started out on my Pokemon journey after my brother left us to go on his journey a few years ago and I've soon chose my best friend Eevee here to be my first Pokemon on my journey around the Kento region. He's been with me ever since and I couldn't have chosen a better partner than him."

Eevee let out a yelp of agreement before he began to rub his head against Leona's left cheek. Leona smiled as she stroked her partner's back before she turned to face Max and Richie.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys all of this from the start." Leona apologized sadly. "I just didn't want to drag you into this adventure, and I can understand if you want to back out now-"

"No way Leona," cut in Richie with a determination in his voice. "I'm not letting you face this thing alone, besides I've already been dragged into this adventure and I plan on seeing it through until the end."

"He's right," stepped in Max as he looked up at Leona with a smile. "We're your friends Leona and we'll stick with you no matter what."

Leona looked at the two boys in front of her in surprise. This was the first time that someone was willing to travel with her. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the two boys before her.

"Alright," said Leona with a chuckle. "You can come along on this crazy journey, but Max you have to remember that you're only coming along with me because I'd promised your sister that I would take you safely back home. I can't bring you with me on this journey."

"Yeah I know," replied Max with a sigh. "I just wish I could come along with you and Drago on this journey."

"Max, you're my responsibility and I can't put you in any danger on my account." Leona reasoned as she looked down at the young boy walking beside her before looking ahead of her again.

Max looked up at Leona in surprise. The stories that Li and Sophie had said about Leona being a monster seemed to melt away from his mind as he began to see the 14 year old trainer in a different light. Leona was actually more human than anyone thought possible. Slowly, Max raised his left hand up towards Leona's right hand before he gently wrapped his fingers around it. Leona responded by wrapping her fingers around Max's hand as she turned her head to smile down at the boy beside her, Max smiled back at her before he and Leona looked on ahead of them again.

Richie watched the scene play out in front of him with a smile on his face before he turned his eyes to look at Sparky as the electric mouse Pokemon smiled back at him. Drago looked amused by what was going on between Max and Leona before looking over at Skyress with a smirk as the female Bakugan returned it with a gentle smile on her face. Indeed these human children were a strange bunch, but they had to admit that these kids were fun to hang around. Leona was suddenly taken off guard when Drago began to ruffle her hair before he dropped his hand down to his side. Leona turned to give the Dragonoid/human a friendly glare before lightly shoving her left elbow into the Dragonoid's ribs.

The group continued down the road on their way to the next town of the Hoenn region while laughing or joking around with each other along the way.

Somewhere in the Sinnoh region

The region was bathed in darkness as the stars and moon shined over the land of Sinnoh. A gentle breeze blew through the trees of the forest while some of the none-nocturnal Pokemon slept. A Hoothoot cried out within the night as the creatures of the forest quietly slept while they waited for the sun to rise up for a new day, but the peace of the forest was suddenly shattered when a huge, winged, figure suddenly flew across the skies of Shinno and over the forest. The creature glared back behind itself as it saw 15 fighter jets chasing after it.

The fighter jets were armed with high-tech missals that were mounted on the wings of the jets and laser guns that were ready to be fired upon the creature that had disturbed their air space.

The creature growled in annoyance before it made a sharp left turn as it tried to lose the metal monsters that were chasing it. The jets turned to follow the creature for they were determined on not letting the creature get away from them.

'_Don't these things ever take a brake?_' growled the creature within its head.

The fighter jets were right on the creature's tail as one of the pilot flying in one of the jets got ready to fire.

"Locket on target," muttered the man before he pressed the red button on the left side of his dashboard.

A missal was shot off from the right wing of the jet as flew towards the creature before made contact on its right wing. The creature let out a screech as pain shot up from the base of its wing before it turned around to face the fighter jets in anger.

'_That tears it!_' growled the creature before it opened its mighty jaws.

A high pitched screeched erupted from the creature's mouth as it made the pilots within the jets started to scream in agony and they began to lose control in flying their vehicles. But one of the pilots managed to pull him self together before he fired off a laser. The red light of the laser shot towards the creature at high speed before it hit the creature in the chest. The creature's stop in mid screech as its blue eyes widened in shock before it let out a painful howl that echoed throughout the forest and mountains of the Sinnoh region. The creature began to loose altitude as it fell towards the forest below. Its large form disappeared within the underbrush of the forest's canopy as the jets flew over the forest to see if they could spot the creature.

"Any sign of our target?" asked one of the pilots within the jet planes.

"No," replied the second pilot. "I can't even find it on radar."

"We'll have to return to base and search for that thing on foot." The leader said as he steered his jet back the way they had flown. "Everyone, report back to base!"

"Yes sir!" shouted the crew as they followed their leader back to HQ.

All became silent within the forest once again as the full moon shone down from the dark sky of evening. Its rays of light lit the shadows of the forest as it bathed the forest in a pale white glow. The rays of the moon's light soon caught the body of the creature that was lying on the forest floor as it revealed the beast's true form.

The creature looked to be a cross between a wolf and a bird. The creature had the head and back legs of a wolf while it had large wings that lay outstretched from its body and a long golden feathered tail. The creature had white fur/feathers, a golden mane of fur that encircled its neck while some of the fur grew near the base of its nose, over the corner of its eyes, near the base of its wings and all the way down to the middle of his back. The tips of the creature's ears were black, under the white part of the creature's muzzle grew a tuff of long fur and on the left side of the creature's face was a dark blue triangle marking.

The creature let out a growl of pain as it slowly opened its crystal blue eyes as it stared up at the full moon that hung within the sky. The creature had just entered this strange new world a few mere moments ago and already it had been attacked for no reason what so ever after it appeared over some sort of human base. The humans had quickly assumed that the creature was a threat and decided to attack it when they had the chance.

The creature began to feel the last of its strength leave it as its eyes began to close once again.

"H-help…" voiced the creature before he fell into complete darkness.

Pokemon Center

Ash quickly shot up within his bed as sweat dripped down from his forehead. His eyes were widened in shock and fear as his heart hammered against his chest. Ash slowly calmed down as he wiped his forehead with his left arm.

"Oh man, what a dream," muttered Ash as he let his arm drop down to his side.

Ash was sleeping in one of the bottom bunks within the room that he was sharing with his two friends. Ash slowly lifted his right hand up towards his chest as he still felt his heart pounding at a rapid speed.

"That dream felt so real," voiced Ash as his hand slowly gripped the front of his shirt.

"Pika-pi?" chirped Pikachu as he sat beside Ash with a worried look on his face.

Ash looked down at his Pokemon partner before he gathered the electric mouse up in his arms.

"Don't worry Pikachu; I'm alright," reassured Ash his Pokemon partner and best friend with a smile. "It was just a dream."

Ash soon lied down on the bed again with Pikachu in his arms, but he still lay awake as he thought about the dream that he had. The creature that Ash had seen in his dream, could that creature have been a Bakugan? If it was then what was it doing here in the Sinnoh region? Questions began racing through the young trainer's mind until he suddenly found himself falling asleep again, but the words that he had heard within his dream still echoed in boy's mind.

'_H-help...'_

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

When worlds collide: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon; I only own the characters that come up within my head.

Silver: The Beast Lord of Light

It was a bright sunny day as Ash and his friends walked down the road that will lead them to the destination of Ash's next gym battle, but the young Pokemon Trainer's mind was somewhere else today. He was still thinking about the dream he had last night instead of his upcoming gym battle with the next gym leader. Ash was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't seem to hear his friends talking to him.

"Ash?" called out Dawn to the young Pokemon Trainer "Ash, hello?"

Ash quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Dawn suddenly waved a hand in front of his face. He saw his two friends standing in front of him and realized that he had stopped walking without even knowing it.

"Oh, sorry guys" said Ash "I was just thinking about something."

"Let me guess," started Dawn with a smirk. "You're thinking about your upcoming gym battle, right?"

"Actually," answered Ash hesitantly as he turned his gaze down to the ground. "I was thinking about this dream that I had last night."

Dawn and Brock looked at Ash in surprise and confusion. This was the first time that they heard Ash talk about something different from Pokémon Battles.

"A dream?" asked Brock out of curiosity. "What was it about?"

"I'm not really sure," answered Ash. "It was strange…I saw this huge creature flying through the night sky."

"A huge creature?" repeated Dawn in befuddlement.

"Yeah," replied Ash with a nod of his head. "But I couldn't get a good look at it. It was covered in shadow so I wasn't able to see it clearly."

Brock went into thought as he tried to figure out what Ash was telling Dawn and him, but so far he just couldn't seem to find the answer to the young trainer's strange dream. Suddenly, the group was taken by surprise when they suddenly heard the rustling sound of bushes from the right side of the path. Ash, Dawn and Brock quickly turned to the source of the noise and what they saw really gave them the shock of their lives.

Out of the bushes came a young 16 year old boy with long blonde hair that grew to his shoulders and blue eyes. The boy was wearing a yellow vest over top of a white shirt, blue jeans and white runners with a yellow trimming. Underneath the boy's left eye was a dark blue tattoo marking. The boy was holding his right shoulder as blood dripped down and covered the stranger's hand. The front of the boy's shirt was also stained with blood as well. The 16 year old looked at Ash and his two friends for a moment before taking a step towards them, but the boy's legs soon gave out from underneath him and he fell to the ground.

Ash, Dawn and Brock quickly ran towards the stranger with worry written over their faces. Ash was the first one to get to the stranger's side as he knelt down to the ground to get a closer look to see how serious the person's wounds are. Brock and Dawn quickly came up on either side of Ash as they also looked down at the stranger before them.

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" asked Dawn in a worry.

"I think so," replied Ash before he looked the teenager over. "He's still breathing so that's a good sign."

"We'd better get him to a doctor as soon as possible" said Brock before he pulled out his guide book. "Just give me a second here."

Pikachu and Piplup walked up to get a closer look at the stranger as worry came over the two Pokémon's faces. The stranger let out a painful groan but that was all he did as his eyes remained tightly shut. After what seemed like an hour Brock finally found something within his guide book.

"There seems to be a Pokémon Center just up the road from here," announced the Pokémon breeder to his two companions. "We should be able to make it there this afternoon."

"Okay then," said Ash as he and Dawn began to work together in picking the stranger up from the ground.

Brock put his guide book back into his backpack before taking Ash's backpack as the young Pokémon trainer volunteered to carry the stranger on his back. Ash quickly lowered himself into a kneeling position as Brock and Dawn placed the stranger on their team leader's back. Ash managed to stand up before he and his two companions started running down the road as fast as they could towards the Pokémon Center. The run was long and tiring but in less than an hour, the group made it to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy greeted them and quickly saw the injured person that the trio had brought in. Nurse Joy quickly rushed the 16 year old teenager into the infirmary.

We soon find Ash and his friends sitting on a few chairs in the lobby as they waited to hear from Nurse Joy once she stepped out from the infirmary. Ash was sitting in one of the arm rest chairs while Dawn and Brock sat on the couch as they waited anxiously and hoping that the stranger was okay. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity to the group, the light above the infirmary door dimmed and the doors opened to reveal Nurse Joy walking out of the infirmary. Ash and his friends quickly stood up from where they sat as they came up to the nurse.

"How is he?" asked Dawn as she held Piplup in her arm.

"He'll be just fine," answered Nurse Joy with a smile. "He'll be up and about after a goodnight's rest."

Ash, Dawn and Brock let out a sigh of relief after they heard what Nurse Joy had said to them.

"Thank goodness," voiced Dawn with a smile crossing over her face.

"But I am concerned about the wound on that young man's chest," continued Nurse Joy as a frown crossover her face. "A wound that deep would have been fatal to all human beings, but somehow that young man is still breathing."

"What!?" echoed the trio in utter astonishment.

"How could a teenager like him survive an injury like that?" asked Brock in confusion as he went into thought.

"I don't know," replied Nurse Joy with a shake of her head. "But it's a miracle that he's alive."

The group was quiet for a moment before Ash spoke the question that was on his mind: "Is it alright if we see him?"

Nurse Joy smile as she nodded her head 'yes' to Ash's question and began to lead the group to the recovery room.

The Recovery Room

Nurse Joy opened the door of the recovery room as Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup stepped through the door. As the group walked into the room they looked upon the sight of the 16 year old boy lying stretched out on the bed with blankets covering him up to his chest.

The boy's chest was bandaged along with his shoulder. The stranger's chest fell up and down in a steady rhythm of his breathing. On first glance the teenager looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but when Ash and his friends got closer they saw that the 16 year old boy's face was slightly scrunched up in pain.

"He's looks to be in a lot of pain," voiced Dawn in pity for the stranger in front of her.

"Yes, he is" said Nurse Joy with a sad frown. "Even if he is still alive this boy will still need time to heal from his injuries."

Ash looked down at the 16 year old in front of him and he could help feeling that he had seen this stranger, but he didn't know where. The young Pokémon trainer knelt down beside the bed before he gently touched the stranger's hand with his own. That simple act made the stranger's hand move as the 16 year old boy's eyelids started to twitch for a moment before they slowly opened halfway. Ash was soon staring into the blue eyes of the stranger and for a moment the young Pokémon trainer felt something pass through him and he got the feeling that he should know who this person was. The stranger's eyes stared into Ash's eyes for a while before they slowly closed shut again, but not before the stranger spoke to Ash in a quiet voice.

"Thank you," voice the 16 year old.

Ash looked down at the stranger, who had now fallen back into unconsciousness, and was stunned after he heard what the boy had said to him. It seemed that he was the only one who had heard the stranger for Dawn and Brock were talking to Nurse Joy.

"So how long will he be unconscious Nurse Joy?" asked Dawn as she held Piplup in her arms.

"It's hard to tell," answered Nurse Joy honestly. "It could be a week until this young man wakes up."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait here for a few days until he wakes up," said Brock as he scratched the back of his head.

Ash only nodded at what Brock had said and he was willing to wait for a few days before moving on to the next city for his gym battle. The young Pokémon trainer looked down at the 16 year old stranger and prayed that the boy will be alright in the morning.

With Leona and her group

Back in the Hoenn region, Leona and her group had stopped in an open clearing within the woods to rest for the night. Leona was sitting in front of a fire that she had built so that she and her new friends were kept warm during the night. The 14 year old gently stroked the sleeping form of her Pokémon partner's back as Eevee slept in Leona's lap. Leona smiled down at the little fox before she turned her attention towards her group members that were already asleep.

Max and Richie were sleeping in their sleeping bags and Skyress was sleeping in an extra sleeping bag that Leona had carried around in case her old one got ruined. The sleeping bag that Skyress was in was a light green color. As for Drago, the human/Bakugan was still up, but he wasn't in the campsite right now. Right now Drago was walking around the forest in search of firewood. The reason why Leona was up was because she couldn't sleep. The 14 year old girl stared into flames of the fire as she kept feeling having a strange feeling tugging at the back of her mind and she couldn't seem to shake it off. Leona soon heard Drago's footsteps entering the campsite. Leona looked up as she saw her companion walk up to her with his arms full of dead tree branches.

"I managed to find some wood that will last us through the night," said Drago as he placed his burden down on the ground, a few feet away from the fire.

"That's great Drago," said Leona with a smile. "Now we don't have to worry about searching for more wood in the morning."

"Lucky us," muttered Drago in sarcasm before he sat down beside Leona and stared into the burning flames of the fire.

Leona poked the fire with a stray stick that she had found near the groups' campsite. The stick was 3 feet long, which made it a good size for Leona to use it as a poker for the firewood. Leona absentmindedly poked her stick against one of the burning logs within the fire before she jumped in surprise after she heard a pop emerge from the flames. It was a while before Drago suddenly spoke to the young female trainer.

"What are you think about?" asked the Bakugan curiously.

"I don't know," replied Leona as she kept staring into the flames of the fire. "I just…can't help but feel that something is going to happen. Not to us, but to my brother."

"What do you mean?" said Drago as he raised a curious eyebrow at the young human beside him.

"Well…" Leona started as she scratched the back of her head with her free hand. "It's kind of hard to explain. I always seem to get this strange feeling that something is going to either happen to me, my brother or someone else that I know, but it doesn't happen all the time, only if it's something serious."

"Are these feelings always bad ones?" questioned Drago.

"No, not all the time," answered Leona with a shake of her head. "Sometimes they are good feelings."

Drago looked at Leona for a moment before he turned his gaze to the ground as he began to think about what the female Pokémon trainer had said. He soon asked Leona another question.

"This feeling for your brother…is it a good feeling or a bad feeling?"

"I'm not really sure," said Leona as she looked down at the ground as well. "It's kind of a mix between good and bad."

"Well I shouldn't worry too much about it," reassured Drago as he looked at Leona and gave her a comforting smile. "Your brother seems to be the strong headed type of human so he'll be okay."

"Yeah, you're probably right," chuckled Leona with a shrug of her shoulders before she turned to look at the Bakugan/human. "So I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well…I'm kind of wondering if you know some Bakugan who might be friendly and don't have the intention of hurting humans."

"Hmm…that's a very good question Leona. Well I do know a few Bakugan that would never harm a human unless they were threatened, which is hardly unlikely since humans can't really hurt us too much. The only Bakugan that I know very well is Silver."

"Silver?" echoed Leona.

"Yes," said Drago with a nod of his head. "He is a Bakugan that likes to travel between dimensions and never sticks around one place for too long."

"He sounds just like my brother," joked Leona with a chuckle.

"Yes," agreed Drago with a nod of his head. "He's also quite stubborn as well, but despite him being stubborn Silver is always willing to help other Bakugan who are in trouble."

"Does that include humans?" asked Leona.

"It depends on if he sees a human as a friend," answered Drago.

"Well I hope Silver see's my brother as a friend," said Leona as she threw her stick into the fire.

"I'm sure he will," said Drago as he placed a hand on top of Leona's right shoulder.

Leona smiled at Drago as she took the Bakugan/Human's words by heart. Drago smiled back at Leona before he spoke to her again.

"Now, get some sleep" said Drago. "We have a long journey tomorrow and you need to be at your top best."

"You're right," muttered Leona as she collected Eevee in her arms. "I'll go put Eevee down on my sleeping bag then I'll come back and put out the fire."

"Don't worry about the fire Leona, I'll look after it for you" said Drago as he offered his assistance to help Leona out.

"You think you can handle it?" asked Leona.

Drago raised an eyebrow at Leona: "Just who do you think you're talking to here?"

"Right, I forgot" Leona chuckled when she realized the stupid question she had asked. "Well, goodnight Drago. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Leona," said Drago as he watched the young human girl walk over to her sleeping bag.

Leona placed Eevee down in her dark blue sleeping bag before she started to take off her vest and shoes. After she had done that, Leona placed her shoes beside her sleeping bag while she folded her vest and tucked it into her backpack. The 14 year old soon crawled into sleeping bag before she pulled up the covers around her and Eevee. Leona wrapped her arm around her partner and friend before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Eevee," whispered Leona gently to her Pokémon partner.

Drago watched Leona's sleeping form for a while as he sat close to the fire before he stood up and started to put out the fire with a large bucket of water that Leona had collected from a river not too far from their campsite. Once he was really sure that the fire was out, he got to bed himself. Drago took up a position by sitting up against the trunk of a tree that stood close to Leona and soon fell asleep as well.

Back in the Sinnoh region

Ash was lying in his bunk bed awake while his two traveling companions were asleep in their beds. Brock was sleeping in the top bunk above Ash while Dawn slept in the bottom bunk of the other bed. Ash just couldn't get to sleep for he kept thinking about the stranger in the recovery room. For some reason the young trainer couldn't get the 16 year old boy off his mind, he was positive that he saw that guy before. Ash let out a quiet groan of frustration which awoke Pikachu from his light slumber as the electric Pokémon turned to look at his partner.

"Pika-pi?" chirped Pikachu in question.

Ash was slightly startled for a moment before he turned to look at his Pokémon friend. The 15 year old sat up as he looked down at his first Pokémon partner with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I woke you up Pikachu," whispered Ash to his best friend. "I was just thinking about that stranger in the recovery room."

"Pika," chirped Pikachu as he looked up at Ash in bemusement.

"I know it sounds strange, but something about that guy feel's familiar to me." Ash continued as he began to explain to Pikachu on what was on his mind."

The two soon became quiet for a while until Ash suddenly felt something rub against his consciousness. It was only brief, but that was enough to get him wonder what that feeling was. Ash slowly pulled the sheets away from him as he stood up from his bed, with Pikachu climbing onto his shoulders, and made his way to the door as if he were in a trance. Ash opened the door as he stepped out of the bedroom and headed down the hall after he gently closed the door behind him. The young 15 year old walked down the hall for a while until he came to the door that led into the recovery room. Ash was confused, why did he come here in the middle of the night?

'_Looks like there's only one way to find out for sure,_' thought Ash with a frown.

He soon reached out with his right hand and grabbed the handle of the door before he slowly opened it and what Ash saw made him stop in his tracks. Standing in the room was the 16 year old boy staring out at the opened window of the room. The stranger was wearing his white shirt again, which covered up the bandages that were on his body. The wind blew gently through the stranger's hair and it seemed that the 16 year old didn't hear Ash enter the room until he suddenly turned to look at the young Pokémon Trainer and his partner.

"I had a feeling that you would come," spoke the stranger in a soft voice.

"Whoa, you're already standing" said Ash as he walked into the room with an amazed look on his face.

The stranger chuckled as he smiled at Ash: "Yes well…I happen to be a fast healer, but you probably already knew that I'm no ordinary human."

Ash didn't speak for a moment for he was a little confused by what the stranger had said until he suddenly had an idea about what the 16 year old was trying to tell him.

"Could…could you be a Bakugan?" asked Ash.

The stranger softly chuckled at Ash's question for a moment before he finally answered the boy's question.

"Yes," answered the stranger with a smile. "I'm surprised that you know about my kind already since I just came here to your world last night."

"Well, I've already met one of your kind back in Pallet Town," said Ash as he explained himself to the stranger. "He's traveling with my sister now because I asked him to look after her."

"Oh, and just who is this Bakugan?" asked the stranger curiously.

"His name is Drago," replied Ash.

The stranger's expression changed as he stared at Ash in surprise: "Drago…he's here?"

Ash only nodded his head as he answered the stranger's question. The 16 year old turned it eyes down towards the ground with a distant look on his face.

"I don't believe it," muttered the stranger in a soft voice. "Drago is here in this world too?"

"Um…not to interrupt your thoughts or anything, but how do you know Drago?"

The stranger turned his gaze up from the ground as he looked back at Ash with a smile on his face.

"I've known Drago ever since we first met each other between the dimensions of our home, Vestroia. We didn't get off to a great start at first since we were from different attributes, but over time we became friends with each other. Sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Silver."

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika," chirped Pikachu as he greeted Silver with a wave of his front paw.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So Silver, what exactly happened to you?" asked Ash gently. "I mean…how did you get those wounds?"

The stranger, now known as Silver, let out a sigh before he answered Ash's question: "Well…let's just say that some of your human kind didn't give me a warm greeting when I first appeared over their base yesterday. That was a big mistake on my part. I should have called first before appearing right out of the sky like that."

"What do you mean, base?" asked Ash in confusion.

"Well…" started Silver until he suddenly sensed something outside his window.

The 16 year old quickly turned his head to look outside as he glared out into the darkness. Silver wasn't the only who was sensing something for Pikachu had a feeling that someone was sneaking around the forest, very close to the Pokémon Center. The electric mouse's fur started to stand up on his back with electric sparks started appearing from his red cheeks.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked Ash as he looked at his Pokémon partner in confusion.

Silver quickly lifted a finger up to his mouth as he signaled for Ash to be quiet. Ash did as he was told as he walked up beside Silver to see what the problem was. The young Pokémon Trainer stared out into the night as he tried to see what Silver had spotted in the darkness of the forest and he soon saw three figures dash out of the bush before hiding again under more underbrush.

"Looks like we have a bit of unwelcomed company lurking about this place," voiced Silver before he jumped up onto the window sill.

"Where you going?" whispered Ash as he stared up at the 16 year old boy in confusion.

"I'm going to see who these guys are," replied Silver as he jumped out of the window before he turned to look at Ash and Pikachu.

"I'm coming too," said Ash in determination with his partner also barking in agreement.

Silver looked at Ash for a moment before he smiled: "Alright, just make sure you stay close to me."

Ash nodded his head before he jumped out of the window and quickly ran beside Silver as the 16 year old went into a steady jog as the two went to investigate who the intruders were. The trio slowed to a walk before they stopped and began to look at their surroundings. For a moment the two humans were lost until Silver suddenly signaled for Ash to be quiet again before he motioned for the young 15 year old to follow him. Ash followed Silver for a time until they came to a clump of bushes. Silver and Ash quietly separated them and what they saw made Ash groaned softly to himself.

Sitting in front of Ash and Silver were three familiar people that were always following him and his friends around. These characters were none other than Jessie, James and Meowth. (WH: You all know what the trio, from Team Rocket, looks like so I won't bother with the details). Silver looked at Ash after he heard the boy groan beside him.

"What's wrong with you kid?" whispered Silver in bemusement.

"Noting," replied Ash quietly. "It's just…I know those three. They're called Team Rocket. They're a couple of bad guys that always try to steal Pokémon from other Trainers."

"Is that so," said Silver as he glared at the three people in front of him. "Well let's just see what they'll say once we ambush them."

"Wait," voiced Ash as he stopped Silver from jumping out of the bush. "Let's hear what these three are up to first before we take action."

Silver was reluctant at first, but he soon agreed to Ash's plan and quietly sat as the two of them listened in on what Team Rocket was planning.

"This plan is full proof," said Jessie with a smirk on her face. "All we have to do is to sneak into the Pokémon Center tonight and snatch as many Pokémon that we can get our hands on."

"And also pit pocketing Pikachu in the process," added Meowth cheerfully.

"That's a brilliant idea Jessie," James praised with excitement. "Those trainers, not even the twerps, will not know what hit them. And when they do realize it, it will be too late for them to stop us because we'll be long gone by morning."

"Team Rocket will finally blast their way to the top!" shouted the trio together as they pumped their fists up in the air.

"Wobbufet!" shouted a blue blob Pokémon with a black tail as it popped out of nowhere, but it was quickly called back into its Poke-ball.

Silver let out a low growl after he heard what those three were going to do before he turned to look at Ash: "We can't let those three idiots do as they please. We have to ambush them, now."

Ash turned to look at Silver and nodded his head in agreement that now was the time to stop Team Rocket before they could make their move. The two soon revealed themselves to the Team Rocket trio and the trio were quite surprise to see them.

"You won't be getting your hands on anyone's Pokémon tonight Team Rocket!" shouted Ash as he pointed his finger at the trio in front of him.

"It's the twerp!" yelped Jessie and James when they saw Ash standing in front of them.

"Along with another twerp!" added Meowth.

"What did you just call me?" growled Silver as he glared at the cat Pokémon.

"Never mind what he called you!" shouted James as he and Jessie jumped to their feet. "Just who do you think you are, coming out here and spying on us while we're trying to formulate a plan on stealing all of the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center?"

"We're the ones who are going to stop you, that is who we are," answered Silver bluntly.

"Yeah!" shouted Ash in agreement as Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and landed on the ground as the electric Pokémon got into a battle stance.

"Hump…We'll just see about that," said Jessie as she grabbed her Poke-ball from her belt before she threw it. "Seviper, go!"

The ball popped open as a bright flash of light appeared and formed into a snake with long red fangs sticking out from its top jaw. The snake's body was black with yellow hexagons on its top body and small yellow bumps underneath its body. It had purple scar like marks, a red tipped tail blade and sharp red eyes that glared fiercely at the two boys in front of it.

"What an ugly looking worm," stated Silver as he smirked at the Seviper in front of him. "It's almost as ugly as its female trainer."

When Jessie heard what Silver had said about her, she went into a deep rage: "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AND MY SEVIPER UGLY!"

Seviper hissed in agreement as he also became insulted by what the new stranger had said. Silver only shrugged his shoulders at the two with a smirk still played out on his face.

"Hey, I'm only telling the honest truth" said Silver coolly.

Jessie was seething mad now: "You're going to regret calling me that! Seviper, use your poison tail on that twerp!"

The snake type Pokémon quickly complied as its tail tipped blade began to glow a light purple color before it struck it towards Silver. But the blade never met its mark for Silver quickly jumped out of the way by leaping high up into the air. Ash, Pikachu and the Team Rocket trio were quite surprised to see Silver jump so high, higher than any normal human being could go. Silver soon landed on one of the thickest branches of a nearby tree with a smirk still on his face.

"You got to do better than that, old lady" Silver mocked.

Jessie was soon beyond rage, she was furious. James and Meowth grew fearful of their female team member as they held onto each other tightly.

"If that guy doesn't cool it then he'll wind up facing Jessie's wrath," whimpered Meowth.

"I think he's already facing it now," said James.

"I'M NOT AN OLD LADY!" screamed Jessie at the top of her lungs. "I HAPPEN TO BE 23 YEARS OLD!"

"Oh really?" questioned Silver as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree. "You look much older than that!"

Ash blinked as he looked up Silver in bemusement. What exactly was this 16 year old up to by angering Jessie and her Seviper? Silver turned to look down at the confused 15 year old Pokémon Trainer as he gave the boy a wink before he turned his attention back on Jessie and her Seviper.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD!" yelled Jessie in fury. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"A guy who is more than what he appears to be," replied Silver as he pushed himself off from against the tree trunk.

This got the Team Rocket trio looking at Silver in a befuddlement after they heard what the 16 year old had said to them.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Meowth.

"Beats me," said James with a shrug of his shoulders.

That was all they got out before Silver started to glow. He quickly jumped off the branch of the tree as he flew higher over the heads of the group that stood on the ground beneath him. Silver's shape and size soon changed into something that Ash had only seen once in his dream.

"No way!" exclaimed Ash as he stared in utter amazement.

Silver's growth soon ceased as his new form appeared in front of Ash and the Team Rocket trio. (Everyone already knows what Silver's form looks like in the last chapter so I won't bother with the details: WH). Jessie, James and Meowth quickly huddled in a small group as they stared up in fear of the massive winged beast that glared down at them with his sharp, dark blue, eyes. Seviper was in a state of paralyzing fear as it stared up at the gigantic creature standing before it. For Ash, he was surprise, and well beyond shocked, to see Silver's Bakugan form.

'_That's the same creature that I saw in my dream,_' thought Ash to himself.

Silver let out a roar that shook the entire land around the humans and their Pokémon. The Team Rocket trio let out a screech when the beast stamped his right paw/foot down on the ground.

"It's…It's," stammered James as he shook from head to toe in fear along with his companions.

"A MONSTER!" screamed the trio together.

Silver soon spread out his wings to show the length of them before he gave a mighty flap that formed a tornado, which picked up Team Rocket and Jessie's Seviper and sent them flying into the night sky.

"No fair!" shouted Jessie in frustration. "We didn't even get a chance to do anything in this chapter!"

"Maybe we'll have another chance to do something in the next chapter Jessie," said James as he tried to reassure his team member.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed. "But until then…"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The Team Rocket trio soon became a speck in the sky as they flew to a different part of the Sinnoh Region. Silver watched this with his keen eyes before letting out a snort.

"That was too easy," said Silver smugly as he folded his wings up against his body again.

The beast soon looked down at Ash and Pikachu as he saw the two of them gapping up at him in utter astonishment. Ash tried to formulate words from his mouth, but his throat felt clogged for some reason. Silver rolled his eyes in amusement before he lowered his head and gently bumped the end of his nose against the young Pokémon Trainer's stomach.

"Say something kid, because I can see your mouth moving but no words are coming out."

"S-sorry," said Ash as words finally came flowing out of his mouth. "It's just that, I saw you before in my dream last night."

"I guess anyone would feel surprised to meet the being that they had seen in their dreams for the first time," muttered Silver before he changed back into his human form.

"Yeah, I guess" said Ash as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on" said Silver. "I can talk a little more about myself along the way and about why I'm here in your world."

"Good, because I have a lot of questions to ask you" said Ash as his Pikachu quickly jumped back on to his shoulders.

The two of them soon started to walk back as Silver told Ash the reason why he was here and what was happening in his home world. Ash was completely shocked at what he had heard and couldn't believe how bad it was in Vestroia.

"Man," Ash finally said after he heard Silver's story. "I can't believe that Naga would do something like that."

"You can't really blame him," said Silver with a shake of his head. "After all, he wanted to change his fate of being a white one by absorbing the power of the two cores. But what he did was wrong and now Vestroia is under a great threat. The destruction of our world is causing us Bakugan to retreat into your world so that we could be safe from the dangers that we had left behind in our world."

Ash went into silent thought for a moment before he stopped in his tracks. Silver, who was a foot ahead of Ash, quickly stopped as well as he turned to look at the young human in confusion.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Silver in curiously.

Ash had his gaze down towards the ground as he stared at his feet thoughtfully and after a few moments he turned his head upwards as he faced Silver with determination.

"Silver, I want to help you save Vestroia," Ash blurted out as he came to his own decision.

Silver looked at Ash in surprise: "What's with the sudden drama kid?"

"Well" spoke Ash as he tried to answer Silver's question. "The reason is that I can't stand to see someone suffer and I want to help my friends in any way that I can."

Silver stared at Ash for a few minutes as he looked deep into the 15 year old boy's eyes before he smiled.

"Don't you think we're getting on a little fast on calling each other friends so soon?" questioned Silver in a joking matter. "After all, we've only just met and we barely know each other."

"I know," said Ash. "But I just can't turn my back on someone who needs help."

Silver saw just how serious this boy was and decided that maybe this human could help him.

"It could be dangerous," warned Silver.

"I'm not afraid," said Ash as he held up his fist in determination.

"Alright then, I'll let you help me in my quest in saving my home world, but you have to promise me that you won't tell your friends about me, at least not for a while."

"I promise," swore Ash.

Silver smiled before he held out his hand towards Ash with the Pokémon Trainer grabbing it with his own as they shook to seal the deal of their promise. They soon continued on their way back to the Pokémon Center, together.

Four days later: In the lobby

Ash was with his friends, Dawn and Brock, as he stood before Silver who was standing beside Nurse Joy in the same clothing that he had been wearing since Ash and his friends first found him. Nurse Joy had a smile on her face as she faced the group before her.

"Well I'm happy to say that your friend is healthy enough to leave the Pokémon Center today," announced Nurse Joy as she gave Ash and his friends the good news. "It's a complete miracle that this stranger's wounds had healed up so quickly."

"I guess I'm just one of those rare people who heals' faster than others," said Silver with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well we're just glad that you're alright," spoke Dawn with a smile.

"Piplup!" the penguin Pokémon chirped in agreement.

"So what'll you do now that you're all better?" asked Brock curiously.

"Well" started Silver as he scratched the back of his head. "I know we don't know each other very well, but I was wondering if I could travel around with you guys for a while."

Dawn and Brock were surprised to hear this stranger asking them if he could travel along with them before they turned to Ash to see that he wasn't as shocked to hear the stranger's request. Ash noticed his friends looking at him and he quickly answered the question that was going through their heads.

"I kind of asked him if he wanted to come along with us," said Ash. "I went to check on him a few nights ago and saw him awake. So I talked to him for a while until I asked him if he wanted to join us on our journey."

"Sure, why not" said Brock as he gave his approval after he heard Ash's story.

"We'll I don't see why not," Dawn said with a smile, "After all the more the merrier."

"Thanks," said the 16 year old. "Oh and by the way, my name is Silver."

"It's nice to meet you Silver, my name is Dawn and this is my Pokémon partner Piplup."

"Piplup!" greeted Piplup with a wave of its wing.

"And my name's Brock, a breeder in trainer."

"It's nice to meet you guys," said Silver with a smile.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over how about we get going." Ash said as he got ready to set out on the path again.

"Right!" exclaimed Silver and Dawn in agreement.

"I hope you all have a safe journey," said Nurse Joy as she wished them well.

"Don't worry, we will" Silver reassured her before he was caught off guard when Brock suddenly jumped in front of Nurse Joy and grabbed her hands in his own.

"Oh Nurse Joy, if only our departure wasn't so soon," said Brock as he talked in a charming voice. "I would have loved to get to know you a little more and walked hand in hand with you under the beauty of the afterglow of the moonlight."

'_Is this guy serious?_' thought Silver with a frown.

Suddenly a dark blue frog Pokémon appeared from out of nowhere. The frog had two white bands circling around its waist with black markings on its hands and feet. It had jutting teeth which looked as if the creature was wearing a mouth-guard. Black rimmed around the creatures beady yellow eyes. On the Pokémon's cheeks were orange sacks that puffed in and out and its two middle fingers were also orange.

Silver looked curiously down at the frog Pokémon as he watched to see what it was going to do and was quickly surprised by what happened next. The frog's right hand suddenly glowed purple before it jabbed it into Brock's backside and the result was something that amused Silver for a moment. Brock started twitched and shifting into different positions while stuttering words in the process.

"But…that's out of…the question!" exclaimed Brock before he fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Silver watched in astonishment as the frog Pokémon began to drag Brock away from Nurse Joy.

"What was that all about?"

"Brock has this abstention with every pretty girl he meets," Dawn explained as she answered Silver's question. "Sometimes when things get out of hand then Croagunk will step in and use his Poison Jab on Brock."

"Don't you think that's going a little over the top?" questioned Silver.

"Nah," responded Ash as he reassured Silver. "Brock's a fast healer, so he'll be okay."

Silver frowned for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders: '_Looks like there's never going to be a dull moment in this group._'

So with that, Silver was welcomed into the group to travel with Ash and his friends throughout the Sinnoh Region.

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait you guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I was thinking that maybe Max should be Preyas's partner so it's up to you guys to choose. Do you want Barry or Max to be Preyas's partner?


	7. Chapter 7

When worlds collide: Elemental Bakugan Warriors

I do not own Bakugan or Pokemon; I only own the characters that come up within my head. Sorry for the long wait guys. Here is another chapter of my story so I hope you R R it as you give me your complements about it.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!

Meeting new friends in Petalburg City

Leona and her companions were walking down a dirt path together as they headed towards their destination, Max's home town: Petalburg City.

"You're going to love it there Leona," said Max as he walked alongside the 14 year old with a large smile spread out across his face. "It's a great place to live and my dad happens to be one of the best gym leaders in Hoenn Region."

"You must really look up to your father a lot, huh?" questioned Leona with a smile.

"Of course," said Max with a nod of his head. "Any kid would look up to their parent who is a famous gym leader of their city."

Leona let out a chuckle before she spoke again: "Also, if I remember correctly, I can't really fight your father until I've battle the four other gym leaders' of this region right?"

"That's right," answered Max.

"There sure are a lot of rules in battling other gym leaders here in this world," said Drago with a frown.

"Well you have to follow the rules," said Richie as he walked alongside Skyress. "You can't just battle every gym you come across without knowing the rules."

"Also, each gym is different from each other," stepped in Max. "My family's gym specializes in fighting type Pokémon."

"You humans are strange sometimes," muttered Drago with a frown forming on his face.

"And you're not strange?" asked Leona in a joking voice.

Drago looked at Leona with a glare while Max, Richie and Skyress chuckled in amusement.

"Just be glade that I'm in my false form human right now Leona," growled Drago in a warning voice. "Otherwise I would roast you to a crisp and have you for dinner!"

"I don't think you should try eating me Drago," said Leona in a calm voice. "I'm just skin and bones so I wouldn't make a decent snack for you much less a meal. Also, I might give you indigestion."

"That's the poorest excuse I've ever heard from you," muttered Drago as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Leona only smiled at Drago before looking out ahead of her and that's when she saw a city appearing over the horizon.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Leona as she pointed ahead of her.

Max became excited when he saw the city appearing in front of him before he quickly started to sprint towards it. Richie and Leona followed after the boy while Drago and Skyress continued to calmly walk down the path. Leona, Richie and Max soon came to a stop as they stood on a tall hill that over looked the city in front of them.

"Is this your hometown Max?" asked Leona as she looked down at the young boy who stood beside her.

"Yep," replied Max with a nod of his head. "Welcome to Petalburg City you guys."

Drago and Skyress caught up to the group as they too looked down at the city that stood before them.

"Looks like we finally made it to our destination," said Drago as he stood beside Leona.

"Yeah," spoke Leona with a small smile on her face.

Drago and Eevee noticed this as they stared at the young female trainer in curiosity. Richie soon spoke as he turned to look at his traveling companions.

"Well, let's go check this place out before we take Max home," said the 15 year old.

"I can show you guys around if you want," said Max in a boastful voice. "After all, I know this place much more than you do."

"Alright Mr. Tour guide, why don't you lead us then," chuckled Leona as she ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Okay, follow me!" exclaimed Max as he proudly puffed out his chest and started marching forward ahead of the group.

"He sure is enthusiastic," Skyress pointed out with a smile.

"As he should be," said Leona as she and the group started to follow the little boy. "After all, this is Max's hometown that we're heading to."

"That's true," replied Richie with a nod of his head.

The group continued to follow the 8 year old down the path that led towards Petalburg City. Leona was slow in her steps as she followed behind the group with a sad frown forming on her face.

"Something bugging you Leona?" asked Drago as he walked beside the young Pokémon trainer.

Leona didn't reply for a minute as she only looked down at the ground sadly, but when she did speak Drago was surprised to hear her speak in a melancholy voice.

"I'm going to miss having Max around. I've kind of grown attached to the kid on our journey, no matter how short my time with him was."

Drago looked at Leona for a moment before he let out a sigh: "You humans can be such confusing creatures sometimes, but what amazes me the most is how emotional you humans can be."

"I guess we're just a complex race that's too hard for you understand," said Leona as a small smile appeared on her face. "Just like how your race is hard for me to understand since I don't know much about you and your kind yet."

Drago let out a snort of amusement before Leona returned to her melancholy mood: "It's going to be hard for me in say goodbye to Max when the time comes to part ways with him."

Eevee nuzzled against his trainer's cheek as he tried to comfort Leona. Drago frowned sadly at Leona as his heart reached out towards the human beside him. He had never see Leona this sad before except on the fairy that they took to cross over the ocean. The human disguised dragon gently placed a comforting hand on Leona's shoulder as the 14 year old turned to look up at him.

"Sometimes saying goodbye to people that you care about is always the hardest," said Drago as he stared down at the young human. "But that doesn't mean that they'll leave your heart forever."

Leona looked at Drago in surprise before smiling up at the Bakugan. The two soon went to catch up with Richie, Max and Skyress, who were a few feet ahead of them, as they came upon the boundaries of Petalburg City.

The city was just like any other city that Leona and Eevee had traveled through when they had first started their journey together. There was nothing really new to see around the place for it had all kinds of shopping malls, game stores and restaurants that Leona had already experienced in her travels. The group followed Max around as he explained and pointed out stuff to the group as they passed something that really interested him while also describing some of his favorite places that he likes to go to. The group continued to walk through the city for a time before Leona suddenly spotted a large crowd of people near the park.

"What's going on over there?" voiced Leona as she looked at the crowd in curiosity.

Leona's group members quickly stopped in their tracks when they noticed the 14 year old girl wasn't with them anymore. They quickly back tracked over to Leona to see what had distracted her.

"Leona, what's up?" asked Richie as he came to stand beside the female Pokémon trainer.

Leona merely pointed towards the park and Richie turned to see what she was pointing at. Drago and the others also turned their attention on the crowd that was gathered in the park which they past a few seconds ago.

"That's strange," said Max as he scratched the side of his head in confusion. "Why would everyone be gathered at the park?"

"Maybe somebody is putting on a performance," answered Richie.

"Well…whatever is going on over there we should check it out," spoke Leona with a smile.

With that said Leona and her group members walked over to the crowd and began to push through as they made their way to the front and what they saw amazed them to no end. Dancing before the group was a woman that looked to be 16 years old.

The woman had long blonde hair that grew to her shoulder blades with her bangs being tipped black and deep blue eyes. The woman was wearing a pure white tunic with golden/yellow trimmings around the collar, and rims of her long sleeves, a black belt was wrapped around the woman's waist, black Capri pants and black slipper shoes.

The woman was dancing with two white ribbons attached to her wrists as she leapt or bounded across the grounds of the park while captivating the audience that stood watching her in amazement. Leona was entranced by the woman's movements as she watched how graceful the dancer moved.

"Wow," voiced Leona as she watched the performance in front of her. "She's so graceful. Her movements are like that of a cat."

"I'll say," said Max as he stared at the woman in fascination.

"I guess she must have had a lot of practice in perfecting those moves," spoke Richie as he looked at Leona and Max with a smile.

Skyress and Drago watched the dancer in silence as they observed her movements. They watched for about a minute before the stranger suddenly twirled around and made eye contact with them. Time seemed to slow down when the three eye contact with each other as familiarization came over the trio.

'_I thought as much,_' spoke Drago inside his head as he stared at the figure in front of him with a smirk played out on his face.

Time resumed its course as the dancer continued her performance, but not she gave a quick playful smile back at Drago and Skyress. Her performance lasted for 10 minutes until she finally stopped in front of the crowd of people and gave a deep bow towards her audience. The people, along with Leona, Max and Richie, began to clap and cheer for the performer in front of them.

"That was a great performance!" exclaimed Leona in excitement as Eevee let out a bark of agreement.

The crowd soon dispersed as the people went their separate ways. Leona and her group were the only ones left in the pack with the performer, who was just starting to take the ribbons off of her wrists. Leona was the first one to walk up to the dancer as she stood before the woman. The woman had noticed Leona's approach as she curiously looked down at the 14 year old girl that stood in front of her.

"That was a beautiful dance you did in front of us and the people," spoke Leona with a smile. "It must have taken you a long time to perfect those moves."

The woman smiled at Leona: "Yes, it has taken me a long time to perfect those dance steps. I'm glad that you and your friends enjoyed the show."

"My names Leona by the way," spoke the 14 year old trainer as she introduced herself. "And this is my best friend, Eevee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Leona," said the woman. "My name is Tanya, the traveling performer."

"And the graceful dancer," added Leona.

The woman, now known as Tanya, chuckled as she smiled down at Leona. Suddenly, Richie called out Leona's name as he and the group stood near the park entrance.

"Hey, Leona let's go!" shouted Richie.

"Yeah, there are still a lot of other things that I need to show you before we head over to my place!" yelled Max.

"Coming!" called Leona as she turned to face her friends for a moment before turning back to Tanya. "Sorry, but I have to go now."

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Leona," said Tanya as she held a hand out towards the female trainer.

Leona accepted the handshake, but as soon as she touched the woman's hand a strange feeling came over her. It was only a quick second before Leona and Tanya let go of each other's hand. The female Pokémon quickly shook her head to clear it before looking up at Tanya who only winked her left eye at her. Leona frowned in confusion before she turned and quickly ran over to her friends who were waiting for her. Tanya watched Leona and her friends leave as that same smile stayed on her face.

"That girl's an interesting one," voiced Tanya was a chuckle.

Back with Leona and the group

The group continued to walk through Petalburg City with Max in the front as he led the group towards his home while Leona walked behind the group. Leona was looking down at the hand that she had shook with Tanya's with a thoughtful look etched on her face. Drago noticed that Leona was walking behind them and he decided to stop for a second so that he was walking alongside Leona.

"Leona?" asked Drago in a soft voice.

Leona blinked in surprise when she heard Drago speaking beside her. The young trainer quickly lifted her head up and turned to look at human/Bakugan.

"Oh, hey," voiced Leona with a smile.

"Is something on your mind, again?" asked Drago with a frown.

"Yeah, there is," replied Leona as she looked down at her hand again. "It's about that dancer, Tanya. Something felt…different about her after I touched her hand."

"What did you sense?" questioned Drago with pretend interest.

"I…don't know, but it felt like…"

"Hey guys, we're here!" shouted Max as he ran ahead of the group.

Leona and Drago turned their attention towards where Max had shouted and saw a large house coming up before them. Max's home was modest looking with it being in the old Japanese style dojo.

"Is this your home Max?" asked Richie as he and the others stood behind the 8 year old when they stopped in front of the entrance of the Gym.

"It sure is," replied Max with a nod.

"Then let's go inside and meet your family," said Leona with a smile. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Hey!" shouted a female voice from out of nowhere.

The group quickly turned their heads towards the voice and saw a girl that looked to be 11 years old running up to them. The group waited as the girl soon came to a stop in front of them. The girl panted as she bent forward while bracing herself against her knees while she tried to catch her breath. Leona got a good look at the girl in front of her.

The girl had long purple hair that was tied up into two ponytails and brown eyes. The girl was wearing an open yellow, black stripped, jacket over a light blue shirt, white black stripped shorts that were held up by a brown belt and red/white sneakers. On the girl's head was a white, black stripped baseball cap with an upwards thunder bolt on it and on the girl's shoulders was a blue/green, brown strapped backpack. Leona also noticed that the girl had had a plastic yellow megaphone hanging around her neck.

The group looked at the 11 year old girl for a moment before Leona began to speak to her.

"Um…are you okay?" asked Leona gently.

What she got as a reply really surprised her as the girl suddenly got her energy back and started yelling at Leona angrily.

"What do you think you're doing, butting in line in fighting the leader of this gym? I'm the one who's going to fight the gym leader and earn the badge of this gym!"

"Whoa, whoa, settle down tiger," said Leona as she raised her hands up in surrender. "I'm not actually here for a battle, at least not yet that is."

"Huh?" said the girl as she looked at Leona in confusion. "Well…if you're not here to battle the gym leader, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to drop off the son of the gym leader," replied Leona when she saw that the 11 year old was calming down.

"The gym leader's son?" echoed the girl in surprise.

"Yeah," replied Leona as Max came to stand beside her. "I was just escorting Max home because his older sister, May, asked me to. Oh, sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Leona Ketchum. I just came from Pallet Town in the Kento region and this is my partner, while also my best friend, Eevee. Also, these are my traveling companions, David, Richie, Skylar and Sparky."

Eevee yipped from Leona's shoulder as he greeted the new comer in front of him. The 11 year old looked at Eevee and Leona for a moment before smiling at the group in front of her.

"My name is Casey," the 11 year old girl said as she introduced herself. "Sorry about accusing you like earlier."

"That's okay," replied Leona in reassurance. "I would have probably begun accusing as well if someone suddenly budged in front of me in being the first one to fight the gym leader as well."

"That's something I would like to see on this adventure of ours," muttered Drago quietly to himself.

Unfortunately Leona was still able to hear that comment as she turned to glare at the 17 year old that was standing behind her. Max, Richie and Skylar snickered in amusement. Casey watch in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened when she suddenly realized something.

"Wait a second," said Casey as she looked at Leona in surprise. "Did you just say that you're last name is Ketchum?"

"Um, yeah," replied Leona as she turned to look at Casey with a questioning glance.

"Then that must mean…you're Ash's sister!" exclaimed Casey.

"Well…I'm actually his adopted sister," corrected Leona as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Whoa, Ash never told me that he had a sister," said Casey.

"The feeling is mutual," spoke Richie with a chuckle.

"I guess you two never asked if he had any siblings back when you first met him," said Leona with a smile.

"Um…excuse me," said Max as he tugged on Leona's vest.

"Yeah Max," spoke Leona as she looked down at her younger companion.

"This conversation is interesting and everything, but shouldn't we be starting to the front door of my house now?"

"Oh right, sorry" Leona apologized. "Come on let's get you back to your parents."

"Right," said Max with a nod.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I come in with you?" asked Casey.

"Sure," replied Leona with a smile. "After all, you are going to be the one who challenges the leader of Petalberg City."

"You got that right, and don't you forget it."

"Goodness, this girl sure is a spirited one," said Skyress quietly to Drago as a smile played out on her face.

"I'll say," whispered Drago with a frown. "I just hope that Leona doesn't become like that while we travel with her on this silly journey of hers."

"I heard that David," stated Leona as she shot the human disguised Bakugan a glare.

"Good, I wanted you to hear it," said Drago.

Leona only shook her head at the 17 year old before she started towards the door of the Petalburg Gym with the other's following close behind her. Unknown to the group they were being watched by shadowy figure who was sitting on one of the houses' roof tops with a smirk played out on his face.

'_The girl in the yellow jack has a lot of spiritual energy,_' thought the being with a chuckle as he licked his lips greedily. '_She'll make an excellent meal for me along with the little boy once I get my claws on them._'

With that thought firmly in mind, the person quickly vanished from the roof top while leaving not a trace of his existence behind him.

To Be Continued


End file.
